Stole My Heart
by CurlyandBooBear
Summary: When Lucy goes to London to meet her favourite band  One Direction , she gets more than she bargained for. Love blossoms but it's not a smooth ride.
1. Chapter 1,2 & 3

**Part 1**

**Lucy's POV**

It was two weeks until my seventeenth birthday and I was absolutely buzzing. I'm usually really looking forward to my birthday but this year it was going to be extra special, thanks to my amazing set of friends. Cerian, one of my best friends had arranged for me and a few of my closest friends to go to London for the weekend! That wasn't even the best part though; when we got there we would be meeting One Direction at a book signing! They only told me a week ago and I burst into tears as it was just so thoughtful of them to arrange something like this for me. I was so excited I could barely contain myself at school on Friday and couldn't concentrate on any lessons, which got me told off a few times by the grumpier teachers but I really couldn't care less.

This was an extra special treat for me because One Direction are my favourite band, ever, and I missed out on getting tickets for their first ever tour, which I was absolutely heartbroken about. The girls though, had secretly arranged this for me to cheer me up and I was thrilled when they told me! They are the best friends I could ever ask for. We were going to be staying with at Cerians Aunt and Uncle's posh flat in London whilst they are on holiday and I can't wait. We're going to be so grown up and I feel really happy at this chance to do something I would probably never get the chance to do again. I had to meet Polly, Beth and Jordan at Cerians later tonight, then her Mum would take us to London!

After school, I was at my house packing my belongings ready for the weekend when my phone buzzed in my pocket.

I actually can't believe this is happening! So pumped for the weekend 3 xxxx

It from Beth, as the oldest in our group she likes to think she is the most mature, and we all humour her. She was my closest friend, even though we had not always got on so well. That didn't matter anymore though as we were practically sisters now. I quickly replied as I stuffed my electric blue chinos and my maroon converse high tops into my suitcase.

Me neither! I love you guys so much for arranging this for me! Xxxx

I really meant it to! This weekend was gonna be a good one. Shoving a few more things in my purple suitcase, I put on some sandals, quickly grabbed my phone charger and wallet before I left my room and headed down stairs to collect my coat.

"Have you got everything you need, love?" Mum shouted from the kitchen. I knew I did because I had double and triple checked as I wanted this trip to be perfect.

"Mmm, yeah I have!" I mumbled in reply as I found what I had been looking for, my One Direction CD. I turned round and as I grabbed my coat off the hanger and started to go into the kitchen I found myself tripping over my seven year old sister Tabitha, who thinks she is a cat. Some may say cute, I say evil! She was super jealous that I was getting to meet One Direction and she wasn't so I promised to get her some pictures.

"Jeez, Tabs! Get out the way," I shouted as I walked into the kitchen cradling a bruised elbow. "Come on mum! We've gotta be at Cerians in twenty minutes." I added as I ushered her out the door.

"Bye Dad, Bye devil child!" I called, letting the door slam behind me. Thankfully, we were soon on our way. I had packed and unpacked multiple times before leaving and I had already picked out what I would be wearing when I met them, the five loves of my life. I would be lying though, if I said that I didn't have a favourite. Louis Tomlinson Sex God extraordinaire! He actually kills me. Dead. And I, Lucy, would be meeting him in less than 20 hours! Whoopee! It was quite lucky really that we all had a different favourite as otherwise it would have been a tad awkward! Beth's favourite was Harry, Polly's was Niall, Jordan's was Liam and Cerians was Zayn. I know the girls were as excited as I was to meet them!

The drive only took around ten minutes because Ceri didn't live that far away from me, as opposed to the rest of the gang who live on the opposite side of Gloucester. We pulled up and I hurriedly pulled out my purple rolling suitcase and kissed my Mum goodbye. As harsh as it sounds, this weekend I don't think I'll miss my family at all. When I got to the door, I was about to knock when Ceri pulled open the door and enveloped me into a hug!

"I am so excited! I cannot believe you guys arranged this and only told me last week!" We were jumping up and down in excitement when Polly's mums' car pulled up. She quickly ran over and joined in with our excitement whilst her poor mum had to haul her suitcase out of the bot of the car.

"Oh my goodness! I am buzzing!" she screamed and we all stood there waiting for the other two to arrive. They are usually the late ones in the group and we weren't surprised they weren't on time today.

"I hope they are as nice as I imagine them to be, you know?" I said.

"Yeah, I get what you mean. I've built them up in my head like really decent and genuine guys and I would be so disappointed if I found out they weren't. I can't wait though," Polly added, as we sat on the kerb outside Cerians house. We were each clutching our digital cameras and were snapping photos of each other already and documenting our first holiday away from home.

"I've been thinking as well," Polly and I gasped in mock horror and Ceri punched us in the arm before continuing, "I don't want to be one of those fans who, like, screams in their face and cries. It must be so awkward for them though, if it was me I wouldn't know what to say."

We both nodded in agreement and continued chatting about our expectations for the weekend for a while and after about ten minutes of waiting for the others; Mrs Fishlock brought us out a glass of apple juice each.

"Thanks, Mrs F," Polly and I replied.

We sipped the juice and Cerian began to play with my long blonde hair, we went to a ball at our youth club a year ago and she did my hair and make-up – it looked fab so I trust her with it all the time now! I am pretty much a complete contrast with my friends, I'm blonde and they are all brunettes or have black hair. I'm also the tallest and if I'm honest I'm a lot chubbier than all my stick thin friends, which depresses me sometimes, and I don't have a lot of self-confidence and I am a very insecure person.

"I think Louis will look damn hot in the flesh," I said randomly after we had discussed the matching onsies we had got for the trip. They laughed then as we all got up, seeing Beth's car making its way down the road. She must have picked Jordan up too as they both ran over and hugged us after dropping their suitcases off.

"Hi guys," Jordan said fishing out her camera to get a snap shot of us all together. "I literally can't wait!"

"Dude, you aren't the only one," Beth and I said simultaneously. We laughed then and took a few more photos. By that time it was almost time to go then so we all piled into Cerians seven seated car.

"Shot gun the back to seats!" Beth shouted, dragging me behind her. Cerian and Jordan helped to put all our bags into the back of the car and Polly leant over to the front seat and pushed in my CD. Na Na Na and What Makes You Beautiful on repeat all the way to London I think! Well maybe I would swap it for my CD of all of their X Factor performances, Torn was my favourite and it always made me feel quite emotional.

"Wow! I can't believe this is happening! Things like this don't happen to us," Jordan began. She was busy chatting away to Beth next to me so I leant over to chat to Polly and Cerian.

"This is the perfect way to celebrate my Birthday," I lilted as I put on my fake Irish accent. It's rather good if I say so myself. Polly gets rather excited when I do it as it reminds her of Niall. She nearly pounced on me one time I swear.

"I'm really looking forward to sharing a flat with you guys! Then to top it off we have the next three weeks off school." Polly chirped as she flipped through her photos on her Walkman. I also got about my phone to tweet about our day so far.

"And it'll help you get over you know who," Cerian whispered not wanting to bring us His name. I nodded in response then I spent the rest of the long journey in silence staring out the window.

"Thanks mum!" Cerian called as we waved her mum off at half nine that night. We had all thanked Mrs Fishlock for driving us up here and she had given us he keys to the flat before she left. We were all super thrilled as we walked into the lobby of the plush building. It looked very expensive so we all wandered in trying to look posh but failing and bursting into fits of laughter.

We must have looked a bit lost so a rather fine looking clerk came over. We all giggled again and pushed Cerian forwards.

"Hello good man. I don't suppose you could tell us which floor Mr and Mrs Fishlocks' flat is could you? I'm their niece and I will be staying here for the week end." She said in a snooty voice which sent us into a fresh set of giggles. He pointed down the hall to the elevator and told us it was on the seventh floor. We all rushed down the corridor pulling along our suitcases. I couldn't wait to see the apartment. If it was anything like the lobby it would be fantastically glamorous!

**Part 2 **

**Lucy's POV**

We decided to let Cerian open the door, as it was her Aunties house. As she turned the key in the door, we all let out a squeal of excitement. We we're finally here and it was fab! We wall rushed around and took in the neat surroundings that would be home for the next few days. I can tell you now that it wouldn't stay neat for long though, not once I've been let loose! I am truly one of the messiest people known to mankind and my bedroom looks like a bomb site even when I've "tidied" it.

The flat, which was on the seventh floor of the block, had mainly neutral toned walls and décor, and the furnishings were simple but effective. One Direction reference, see what I did there?

We were all shattered by now but we were also to hyper to sleep. We had eaten way to many Golden Bears on the car journey here. Unfortunately, there was only one guest bed room and the master with a double bed. The other two would have to crash on the sofas.

"As it's my birthday treat, I think I should have the sofa as you've all done enough for me as it is!" I told them, and I wasn't taking no for an answer!

"You sure, Lu?" Beth asked. As soon as I nodded she charged into the guest bedroom and dived on the bed. "Bagsie my bed!" We all started laughing as Polly Cerian and Jordan ran to try and bag the double bed! I knew instantly she had lost the race when Cerian came limping out of the room. That girl could hurt herself inside a plastic bubble I swear!

"It looks like we're going to be sofa buddies!" I said as I patted the sofa next to me. She slumped down and tossed a pillow at Jordan who was now walking out of the Master suite with Polly.

"Hey!" she shouted and threw the pillow back at Cerian but it missed her and hit me in the face! Rude! It then turned into an all on all pillow fight. After about ten minutes of fighting we were all out of breath and hungry. I am also always hungry, no matter what time of the day I'm always starving and up for some food, a fact the girls like to tease me about.

"I vote we raid the fridge, fancy giving me a hand Pol?" Beth walked into the open kitchen and riffled through some cupboards until she found a family bag of Doritos and some popcorn and tossed them at us. Polly on the other hand went through the fridge and poured us some lemonade.

"Guys, how long is it until we see them?" I said suddenly after a huge mouthful of popcorn. I started to get really excited then and the anticipation bubbled in my stomach like an army of mad butterflies.

"12 hours and 20 minutes!" Cerian did a little happy dance as she said it. That made it approximately twenty to twelve, we had better get some sleep otherwise we would have bags under our eyes tomorrow and that would not be good!

As if reading my mind, Polly instructed us to go to bed so we all just crashed out into our PJ's. I couldn't get to sleep for ages though because I was too busy worrying about meeting One Direction tomorrow. I had been waiting for this day ever since I first saw them perform together at Simon Cowells house. I eventually drifted off and dreamt about the day that would follow.

"Hey, Lucy!" Louis said, his tussled brown hair was being lifted slightly by the breeze. He was wearing his chinos and a plain white shirt, which conveniently showed of his muscles rather nicely. I was walking towards him and I too, felt the wind on my face.

"Lucy!" he called out my name again. This time his voice sounded different…more feminine?

"Lucy! Wake the Hell Up!" Jordan was shaking my shoulders trying to make me wake. My dream was over and I was momentarily disappointed, well until I realised what was happening today!

"Grr! Not a morning person!" I moaned as I dragged myself off the sofa, tripping over a pair of shoes as I did so. Did I mention how clumsy I am?

"We know!" They all shouted together, you see they have learnt from experience that I can be a right Moaning Myrtle if disturbed when sleeping. However, I shrugged it off and slowly shuffled across the room and unzipped my suitcase. There it was. My outfit was sat there waiting for me to put it on. I had picked out the purple strapless dress a few weeks ago as I was going to wear it for my party, but I could think of no better occasion than meeting the boys of my dreams. I put it on with some leggings and my converses, because I am cool like that. Cerian and Polly were in the bathroom so I strolled in and finished getting changed in there. I let Ceri loosely curl my hair then I applied my eyeliner before taking a look at all of the girl's outfits.

Cerian was wearing a black leather jacket, some denim shorts and some sort of indie top, typical her but she absolutely rocked the look. Personally, I've always said she looks like Sinead off of Hollyoaks, a claim which she disputes. Polly was opting for casual chic with a pair of red skinnies and a waistcoat, to complete the look she wore a trilby style hat, the type of clothing she favoured the most. I walked out of the bathroom and into the living room where I saw Jordan's outfit, some beige chinos and an American Flag print T-shirt and Beth was wearing a navy blue long top over black skinnies and a long grey cardigan.

"Even if I do say myself, we look absolutely spiffing!" I said trying to mimic Cerians posh voice from the night before. This sent the girls in to a fit of laughter. Beth took some pictures on her red digital camera and we all pulled silly faces, and they did some nicer photos.

"Yes Lucy, we are all looking like sexy beasts," Polly said, using one of my favourite phrases.

"What time is it by the way guys? Hadn't we better leave soon?" Jordan asked, giving her hair one last brush.

It was only then that I saw the time! Damn it was half past eleven and the signing started in half an hour and we don't even know how to get there! The other girls saw my face drop and we all rushed out of the room grabbing various handbags as we left, and locking the door frantically behind us. It was just as well we had thought to sort out our bags the night before. As quickly as we could, we piled into the lift.

"Bugger! Where did all the time go?"

"Language, Polly!" Beth scolded as we all willed the damn lift to move faster!

Thankfully, we had found a taxi and had only arrived ten minutes late for the book signing, which was being held at a nearby shopping centre. We all rushed out and stumbled out of the taxi, practically falling over one another. Beth had now put her tiger hat on and was wearing it proudly on top of her sleek black hair. We quickly joined the end of the already long queue and began to wait for our chance to meet One Direction. The signing was already under way, despite the fact that the boys are usually late for everything and we could hear What Makes You Beautiful playing loudly inside the shop and all the other fans, as well as ourselves, began to bounce and sing along to our favourite song.

Whilst we waited we tried various ways of entertaining ourselves, including cracking awful jokes and generally remembering memories from school. One of my personal favourite was Beth singing;

"The sun is up, the milk is chilled, it's gonna be a good one, yo yo"

"Dude, why are you singing the Yeo Valley advert?" Jordan shot her a puzzled glance as I made gangsta rapper dance moves in the back ground. In case you were wondering, yes my friends are weirdos, complete and utter weirdos.

We were slowly creeping forward in the line and you could see all the fans closer up in the line screaming, and others who had already met the boys having fits and crying outside the shop. I could feel a knot of anticipation forming in my stomach as we got closer to the front, the girls and I hurriedly riffled through our bags trying to fish out various items we wanted to be signed. I had to get out my camera too and Tabitha's picture of the boys she wanted me to give to them. I took a few snaps of Polly and Beth mucking around, and another of Jordan balancing the One Direction Calendar on her head like a hat. Like I said, mad.

About an hour later, we were so close that I could see perfection. And I think I may have just died and gone to heaven. I felt all fluttery in my stomach but I tried my very best to compose myself. We had prearranged that Jordan would meet them first, then Polly, then me, then Beth and finally Cerian. We shuffled in between the barriers until we were more or less in the right order and we began to nervously chatter.

"This is it!" Cerian said, I could hear the excitement channelled in her voice.

"I know! I can't wait any longer I feel like I'm going to burst," I replied as calmly as possible. This was becoming more of a challenge, the closer we got.

"Next," called a man in a black suit. This was it!

Jordan walked over and handed Zayn, who was wearing a grey letterman Jacket and black jeans, her calendar and took a few shots on her camera with the boys. Polly walked along, in what I can only describe as a daze, until she got to Niall.

"Hi," she smiled as he looked up at her.

"Hello Beautiful," he replied in his gorgeous Irish voice as he adjusted the collar of his blue shirt. Wow that boy did things to me. Polly let out a small giggle and began to nervously chat with the boys with Jordan, until they felt more comfortable that is and then they were chatting like old friends. It was my turn next! Eep! Zayn was first so I handed him my copy of their single cover and blushed furiously when he looked up and asked me my name. Next was Liam, who was looking mighty fine today in a deep blue polo and jeans, and I had a chat with him for a while because my family are from Wolverhampton, like he is. I felt so comfortable around them; they had definitely lived up to, and surpassed my expectations. I then handed Tabitha's picture to Niall, as I had done to Liam and Zayn before him. I started speaking to him in my accent and I think I fooled him for a few minutes too! He was so sweet and I could tell that he was genuinely interested in what I was saying but I had to move on and see Harry, not that I am complaining in the slightest. He is so gorgeous and his curls bounced just above his shoulder which was very sexy, and that voice – sounds even better in the flesh!

"Hi, how are you?" He asked me, as I took a picture of me hugging him.

"I'm good thanks, you?" I replied flirting a little bit by putting my hand on his arm, I was so thrilled to be here right I front of him. He turned to Beth to start talking and when he noticed her hat they hit it off straight away.

"I like your hat gorgeous," he said, pulling a matching hat out from under the table. She laughed and they started comparing hat tips. They were really hitting it off. That was when my life was made.

"Hey Babe!" he said. Louis bloody Tomlinson. Phwoar! He was wearing red chinos and a navy stripy top, similar to the outfit he wore in their music video.

"H…Hi…" Compose yourself, "I'm Lucy,"

"Hey Lucy!" Louis replied, his brown hair flipping across his face. I was well and truly overwhelmed. It was then that my darling best friends decided to make distracting noises, much to my annoyance. Many kissing noises featured heavily to say the least.

"Would you mind signing this?" I asked sliding Tabitha's picture along the table to where he was sitting. "My sister drew it and as she couldn't come along today, and I promised I would get yo to sign it." I blushed again as he smiled at me affectionately.

"That is so sweet what you are doing for her, I have a younger sister too, well two because they are twins." I already knew this, but didn't say anything; I was actually standing in front of Louis Tomlinson. I could have stayed chatting to him all day, but we were soon ushered along, past One Direction and out of the shop. We all stood there outside clutching signed goodies, and it was only then that I realised that I had left the picture on the table.

"Buggar!" I cursed, turning round trying to get back in.

"What is it Luce?" Cerian asked, she looked rather please with herself as Zayn had kissed her on the cheek.

"I left Tab's picture in there," I replied trying to go through the door, a tall man dressed in a similar black suit stood in my way.

"Sorry Miss, you can't go back in there," He said gruffly.

"But, you don't u…"

"I don't understand? Yeah, I get that along miss, now just move along please." He stood firmly in my way up and I resigned myself to defeat. I would just have to work something out for Tabs. I can't believe after all that, that I have let her down.

"Don't worry, we'll sort something out," Beth said outing her arm round me and giving my arm a squeeze.

I had gotten over losing Tab's picture, but I was still on a high after meeting the boys. Of course I was disappointed about Tabitha but it was still one; of the best moments of my entire life, it was fantastic! I just couldn't believe it had happened, I had gotten so many tweets of jealous friends it was unreal. I volunteered to go out for food as the girls had already done enough for me. We had eventually decided, after a long discussion, that I would go to Nandos to get a takeout meal.

I had taken a while surfing the net for directions to the closest one to the flat, then printed them out. I spent about twenty minutes walking, probably in the wrong direction, instead of the five minutes Google promised. And after all that I had no idea if you can get a Nandos take out but our fall back plan was a KFC. I was busy texting Beth for the orders, which I had by now forgotten, I am usually very good at walking and texting at the same time, I have only nearly fallen in a bin once…okay twice. I was so busy looking at the screen I jumped out of my skin when I walked into something solid.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I began tearing my eyes of the screen of my phone, "I wasn't looking where I was going! Sorry."

I had just walked into a boy of around eighteen, nineteen. He was wearing a very familiar outfit, red chinos and a stripy polo shirt. He turned around then and I flushed scarlet.

I had only just gone and walked in to Louis Tomlinson. The sex god!

**Part 3 **

**Lucy's POV**

"Oh God! I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going I'm such a Douche sometimes," I fumbled with my words as I clicked by phone shut and shoved it hurriedly in my coat pocket. I was sure I must have been blushing and I was winding myself into such a state. I can be such a fool sometimes!

"No worries, Babe." Louis grinned, clearly seeing how flustered I was. How embarrassing? He couldn't have caught me at a worse time, I looked a mess as it had been a long old day and by now I was shattered. I was wide awake now though!

He in comparison looked gorgeous as usual. It took my breath away and it made my reply slightly late, "I..urm..better be off," I said turning to leave Nandos, the girls would just have to deal with a KFC or something because it would be too mortifying to stay here.

"Hey, wait!" Louis sad catching my arm as I went to leave. Oh God, what now? This was just too much! Wait; don't tell me, I must have had toilet paper on my shoe or something! "Have I seen you before?"

He couldn't possibly remember, could he? I'd just have to lie, and then it'd be over sooner and I could mourn my problems over a boneless bucket. I shook my head, but as I did so, I could tell he didn't believe me.

"No, I definitely have, I always remember a beautiful face," FANGIRLING – DID HE JUST SAY THAT? Stay calm! "Oh I remember now, you were at the signing weren't you… That's right; you gave me your sister's picture to sign. Am I right?"

Was this actually happening? "Yeah, I was." How was my voice staying so calm? Oh my goodness! I was having a conversation with Louis Tomlinson, himself!

"You left it behind. I found it after the signing, wow I really hoped I'd be able to give it back to you and now I can. I kept it, I have it back at the apartment." He was smiling again, mischievously this time. I wondered what he was thinking.

Louis' POV 

Ever since the signing I hadn't been able to get this girl out of my head, and here she was right in front of me but I don't even know her name. I didn't believe in love at first sight until now. She was so…different, but in a good way.

"Oh cool thanks. That was so kind of you," she was still blushing but I thought that was really endearing. I always like it when fans don't scream in your face because that makes things really awkward. Most do though, but like I said, she was different. "Erm, maybe you could post it to me or something?" she got out her notepad and began to scribble down her address. Then she handed it to me and I put the small piece of purple paper into the pocket of my chinos. I would have to keep that somewhere safe.

"Or, you could always come back to mine and I could give it to you myself, that way I would now it got home safely." Okay so I knew I was being a bit cheeky but I don't think she minded. I saw her cheeks flush a pale scarlet, which amused me. everything she did drew me in more and more.

"If you're sure, I wouldn't want to get in the way or anything." She tucked a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear, exposing more of her face. She wasn't looking me in the eye so I quickly grabbed hold of her hand in the hope it would get me a look at her eyes. It did.

Lucy's POV

OH MY GOD! I couldn't believe what was happening to me. Wow. I would have to tell the girls all about it, they would be so jealous! Louis was still clasping my hand, and his felt warm but it sent cold tingles through my whole body. It was exhilarating, exciting and a totally new experience for me. I had never felt this way before, outside Nandos too – I'm a classy bird me. He pulled my hand which pulled me out of the trance like state I was in and I followed him out of the door. Usually I would have minded being dragged away from the smell of spicy chicken; I can honestly say that this time was a very rare exception.

"Where are we going?" I asked retrieving my hand, as I did so I noticed that he looked a little hurt. Maybe I was imagining it. "I mean I know your apartment but where is that exactly? I told my friends I'd be back soon and..." I trailed off as he gave me another smouldering smile.

"That's a secret, for me to know and you to find out." He paused and got out his phone. "Excuse me a moment," he then swiftly dialled a number and told me to wait here. I waited until he had finished the call and tried not to listen as best as possible, it was quite hard not to though.

"Alright babe?" he asked when he walked back over. "Sorry about that I just had to call the boys and check they were decent. By the way, I think Zayn is a bit keen on that brunette friend of yours, so why not invite your mates along? We can make a night of it." Cerian would absolutely die when I told her, so I quickly pulled out my phone and texted her and the girls with the address. It wasn't too far from the hotel we were staying at, so they would just have to walk. I'm pretty sure that they wouldn't mind though, I can't wait to see their reactions when they get to the flat.

"I take it you know the way? It's quite a well-known spot in London." He was guiding me along and it was getting dark now. The lights of London were lighting our way like little stars – it was all very romantic, but things were bound to go wrong because things like this didn't happen to me.

"Not really, I don't live locally, Gloucester actually, but I doubt you know where that is," I replied nervously. He probably didn't care anyway, not many people have heard of it.

"Near Wales, yeah?" He looked rather amused. I grinned back sheepishly, feeling bad for doubting him.

We walked in a comfortable silence the rest of the way there and I was wrapped up in my own crazy thoughts until I saw the block of apartments. Talk about swanky, I was gobsmacked it was fab! I felt really out of place until Louis still his hand back into mine and lead me to the lift. I felt reassured then and more secure in my surroundings. He pushed the button which would take us to the very top floor.

"I'm Lucy by the way," I said casually as I felt the elevator move upwards. I was ever so slightly amused that he hadn't even asked yet.

"How embarrassing is that? I'm so sorry I didn't ask before! You must think I'm so rude. Louis, although I take it you already know that."

"Pleased to meet you, let's make a clean slate of it," I extended my hand and he shook it, then he held it a little too long afterwards. If I wasn't mistaken, I would have thought that Louis Tomlinson was flirting with me.

Ping.

We had reached our floor and we both stepped out. I felt under dressed in my chinos and converses as I saw one of the other residents walk by in a posh suit. Not mentioning any names but I'm talking famous, like television famous.

If I thought that the tower block was fancy, it was a shocker to see the lads home. It was posh, don't get me wrong, but any space occupied by five rowdy teenage boys was bound to get messed up soon. "Ready to meet the lads…again?" he ushered me through the door before I could answer.

"Did you bring back the food Lou?" Niall's Irish lilt drifted in from the kitchen. Louis shouted a reply and Niall made a sound which resembled that of a sulky child. I passed Liam as I went to sit down and he gave me a wave and a polite smile, as we made our way into the living room I was greeted with a semi naked Harry. Not that I was complaining.

"Hello…" Harry said as he quickly rushed to cover his dignity with a cushion. I guessed that Zayn forgot to say company would be arriving as Harry ran into one of the bedrooms and muttered something about putting on some trousers. I laughed at that as he poked his head back round the door and asked if my friend with the tiger hat would be coming along. Clearly we had all made quite an impression.


	2. Chapter 4

Part 4

Cerian's POV

"Hey, grab that for me would you Jord?" I yelled back into the lounge as I headed towards the lemonade haven – aka the fridge... I like lemonade... – vaguely aware of my brick like phone vibrating on the sofa behind me.

"Yeah, sure hun!" came the reply. Wow. This girl was actually doing what was asked for once. Not going to lie, the sight that I was met with as I entered the kitchen was a strange one indeed. I never really have understood why the heck anyone would do tai chi, let alone the curly haired freak that was Polly...

"Oh. My. God."

That was when I banged my head on the fridge. I may try and defend myself to my friends when they tease me about being accident prone, but they're not half wrong you know. I could probably injure myself even if I was in a room made out of bubble wrap. Oooh, bubble wrap...

"Jordan? What's wrong?" I cried as I ran back into the room, Polly hot on my heels, one hand nursing my sore, sore head, the other upsettingly devoid of lemonade. I was swiftly met with yet another strange, strange sight; Beth and Jordan, apparently staring at some sort of block in Jordan's hands, eyes wider than when Mrs Donkin wore her PVC nurses outfit, and jaws all the way on the floor. It was interesting, if not ever so slightly odd.

"Guys, what the hell is going on?" came the voice from behind me. Assuming it was Polly. If not, then I'm ever so slightly freaked out...

In what seemed like a split second, they were both in front of me (far too close for comfort might I add...), shoving the block in my face, apparently wanting me to read the text on the screen. The screen was my phone by the way – if you hadn't guessed...

"What on earth am I meant to be looking...? Oh... My... GOD!"

Was this really happening? I mean, we had only sent her out for some food! I would say that she hadn't even brought that back, but in all honesty, seeing as she hadn't come back at all, then the phrase may be ever so slightly wasted upon her.

Just ring the doorbell. Just ring it. It's all ok; all you need to do is raise your finger and push. Ring it. Ring it... Oh just ring it already!

Ok, done. Oh my gosh, I don't think that Greensleeves has ever sounded so terrifying.

They're just normal people after all. They're just ordinary people who happen to look and sing like gods. The door's opening.

Ok, as much of a damn sexy beast Lucy is, all slightly disappointed when she was on the other side. She really is a sexy wolf, I had just been hoping for some more sexy beasts of the male variety... Well if you shaved off all of her hair... No, don't even want to go there. Well at least she seemed to have made herself at home – that can only be seen as a good thing right?

"Hey guys, you wanna come on in?" she said, a stupidly satisfied grin on her face. As much as I wanted to strangle her in that moment for doing this to us, I also wanted to snog the silly cow.

"Umm, Luce, could you come out here for a moment...?"

Yeah. That wasn't going to happen, 'because right at that moment, that wonderful, precious, incredible moment, HE appeared. Oh damn, why does he have to be so goddamn cute? Little One Direction link in there, you see?

"Hey, so are you guys coming in then or what?" He was staring straight at me, with those gorgeous brown eyes of his. By the way, I'm on about Zayn. If you hadn't guessed.

And so we went in. You know, I am making this sound far more dramatic than I really need to. Well that's me all over really – melodramatic!

So in we go – god that place was a tip! Not that we could really talk – I think Lucy had somehow managed to cover one of the sofa cushions in sleep drool. Ewww.

This was gonna be a long night...

Well a half-naked Harry was an interesting sight to be met with. Swear Lucy had said that he'd put some trousers on. Don't get me wrong, I'm not exactly going to complain about a half-naked Harry Styles am I. Jesus, I don't think I've ever seen anyone turn red so fast. Well apart from Polly when she talked to 'that' fit sixth former. The less said about that the better. No – seriously. It's painful to even think about.

Wow I really need to learn to concentrate more. Or not just waffling in my head. It's a bit of a family trait really, my Dad's just as bad – I'm piffling again aren't I?

Anyway, the point is that there they suddenly all were. Five of the hottest guys in the world, all lined up in front of me. In front of ME! And there I go again...

Dear God, they're hot. But there was one in particular who had caught my eye... And he was staring straight back...

Zayn's POV

This may sound odd, but she smelled so good. When I kissed her that was all I was really thinking about. Well, that and how gorgeous she was. And how cute her little Welsh lilt was. And just how warm she felt against my check. Ok, so maybe not all I was thinking about...

Probably wasn't a fantastic idea to hell the guys about how amazing I thought she was though. They hadn't stopped taking the mick out of me all afternoon. Little buggers.

Cerian's POV

Never thought I would say this, but I kinda wished that he would stop staring at me. I mean I didn't mind (have I explained just how cute he is? As Lucy would say – SUCH a waffle. Or pancake. Or watering can? Oh, it's changed so many times, why don't we just drop all the breakfast choices and focus on 'guys'?). But it was sorta freaky. And cute. But weird. And endearing. Oh, I don't know.

Oh my god, there I go waffling again – I'd completely missed all of Lucy and Louis' introductions. Oh who am I kidding – I knew all their names. Well if I didn't know the names of four of my best friends already after six years then I was in trouble.

Ok. Got that sorted out. Now what?

Wooh, what was going on? Was I that drawn to Zayn that I was automatically travelling towards him. Oh no, it, was just Lucy and Louis pushing me forward. That was even more terrifying. Why me? And why exactly did they get to play matchmaker? She used to be in love with a ferret!

Well at least I wasn't the only nervous one. The Sex God looked scared stiff! Ok, way to break the ice, way to break the ice...? Ooooh I know!

"Do you like koala bears?"

I have absolutely no idea where that came from.

"Yeah, love the little things, I just kinda love the way they manage to cling to trees and be upside down at the same time. You? Well I'm sorta assuming you do – doubt you would have asked if you didn't... What about lemurs? I love their tails – but it might be quite annoying to have a tail though, it would keep getting in the way..."

Christ. Never thought that would work.

You know the proverb 'Don't judge a book by its cover'? Never had it been more apt. The guy standing in front of me may look like a male model and have the voice of an angel, but, well... Well that's all I can really say. He's a complete and utter freak. Seriously. Weird.

An hour after my stupid (but strangely ingenious) koala bears question, and we're slouched over three quarters of the sofa – with Harry, Beth, Liam and Jordan all attempting to shove us off – arguing about whether or not whether having an orange or pink car is worse. But seeing as we both have the same point, I'm not entirely sure why on earth we're arguing...

'Hey, is anyone else hungry?' came a voice from the floor behind me. Louis I think.

'Well, Lou,' So it was Louis. ' It's not exactly our fault that instead of Nando's you came back with five gorgeous girls is it?' Zayn teasingly shouted back, in that gorgeous accent of his. Ooh, I would marry that boy in an instant. 'Not that I mind of course,' was sent with a wink in my direction.

Every time he looked at me, it was almost as if my heart stopped. Scratch that. It really does stop, just for a second, and then stutters back to life again. Little bit like a car stalling.

Oh God. Did I really just compare my heart when the most gorgeous guy in the world looks at me, to a car stalling? Well I've used better similes in my time.

But seriously though, I would just start to melt every single time he turned his eyes to me. Oooh, there I go again.

Oh no, he's actually talking again this time. The entire conversation was a giant ball of mush in my mind. Ok concentrate.

'Hun, do you want to go get food?'

'Oh no, we'll do it!' Came Niall's endearing Mullingar accent from the other side of the room. Wow that boy can really make a girls knees tremble – but Zayn has firm control of my knees I can tell you. And by 'we' I assume he meant himself and Polly. Aww, bless that girl, she'll be so pleased! I mean, she's been waiting for a handsome young Irishman to come and sweep her off her feet for years. Or just any male with a pulse. That girl's really not picky.

I didn't even have a chance to say 'Yeah, that's fine', before there was an arm around my shoulders, and Polly's voice whispering in my ear 'Thanks sweetheart, I owe you one'. Yeah – she does.

Silence fell upon the room as the door closed behind the interesting combination of the Gloucester 'farmer' and gorgeous Irish accents. Sheeesh. Their kids would be seriously messed up. Especially if they had an American nanny. Or Eastern European.

'Yeah, I suppose you're right...'

Oh my god, was all of that aloud?

'Yes.'

Whoops.

'Sorry, I tend to just say whatever I think – bit of a flaw really...'

'Babe, you can't have any flaws, that's actually impossible,' Zayn smiled back at me, that irresistible twinkle wide awake in his eyes.

Have I mentioned about the whole 'making my heart melt' thing?

Oh lord, please don't tell me that that was aloud?

'No, whatever that was, don't worry, it wasn't aloud,' came his voice, teasingly from the other end of the sofa.

Oh, please, don't tell me he can read my mind already.

'No, I can't read your mind, just your eyes. And your face...'

Oooh, knees trembling. Even through I'm sitting – well lying – down. Is that even possible?

'Ok, seriously, I'm not a pillow babe!'

Ooops, I'd forgotten I was leaning on Beth.

Suddenly, for the second time in a couple of hours I was being propelled forwards against my will. And Zayn's chest was a surprisingly comfortable landing.

A beautiful, rich laugh came from above my head, as he wrapped his arms around me, and shuffled to get more comfortable on the sofa

Christ, I could really get used to this.

And there came that stutter...


	3. Chapter 5

Part 5

Polly's POV

We lapsed into silence when the door shut behind us. Well, this is awkward, I thought.

"Do you want to take the lift or the stairs?" Oh Christ what a voice!

"Stairs," I said, sounding much more relaxed than I felt. "I'll race you."

I heard the door snap shut behind me as I headed off down the stairwell, but I didn't look round. It wasn't until I reached the bottom, slightly out of breath, that I realised Niall wasn't behind me. I'd thought he was. Hmm. I looked around.

"Niall?"

A pair of arms seized me around the waist. "Ha! Gotcha!"

I actually screamed.

"Good grief man! Don't do that!"

He grinned at me. "Sorry. But you said I had to race you, so I did. In the lift."

I laughed, but then fell silent. We had both realised at the same time that Niall's arms were still hugging me. He let go, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"We ought to go get food. I'm starving," he said, pulling me out of the building. "Honestly, you can't trust Louis with anything. You send him out to get food and he comes home with five girls. Mind you, I'm not complaining."

He was very chatty as we made our way down the road towards where I assumed Nando's was. Not being a London girl, I had no idea. Niall seemed to know where he was going though, so I guessed he made this journey a lot.

"Louis says you're from Wales," I heard him say. This caught me unawares, I had hardly been listening properly and had just been letting the Irishness wash over me (oh don't tell Lucy I just thought that...)

"Er, not quite. Gloucester, which is near where Wales is." Crap, I appeared to have lost my entire grasp of recognisable speech. He laughed. Blimey. I hadn't realised being a generally fool was so amusing.

He began to tell me about Mullingar, and I hoped he wouldn't ask me any questions about Gloucester. What would I say? It's got a Cathedral... and some roads, and... err... that's pretty much it.

Tuning back in, I discovered that he was now telling me about a song he'd written. I must have missed the transition from hometown to... Motown? Leave me alone, it rhymed.

"I can play the guitar," I blurted out. Why the hell did I tell him that?

"No way! Do you have one?"

"Yeah, it's a Washburn acoustic."

Niall proceeded to tell me, for several minutes exactly how jealous he was of my guitar. Well, I knew it was a good one.

I was quite happy to just let him talk for hours, but even the most talkative types will eventually run out of things to say, even about great guitars, and he fell silent just as we reached the restaurant.

I let Niall do all the ordering (not that I think his accent's way sexy or anything). I tugged the receipt from his hand and looked at the damage. I began to fish in my pocket for some notes, but Niall took the bill back and shook his head.

"No, I'm paying." I looked at him, as if to say "really?" but he just gave me a steely glare and said "yes, really". Crikey. Could he read my mind already? That might be a bit embarrassing.

On the way back, I couldn't help noticing that Niall was carrying the takeaway as if it was his first born son, but I didn't say anything. I just threw 50p at a busker who was playing on the pavement.

"Do you always give money to buskers?" he asked me.

"Only if they're any good," I said. "And besides, it'll be me one day. I ain't got a clue what I want to do after university. Dad says I'll always have a job if I've got a guitar, but I can't sit on the pavement forever, can I? Maybe I'll play in a pub. I'm not too keen on pubs though..." Polly, you're waffling, stop it.

He shook his head. "You'll be fine. And besides," he turned slightly pink, and stared straight ahead, "You're too cute to be a busker."

Did he actually just say that? Niall Horan, perfection with legs, just said I was cute. Bloody hell.

We reached the tower block and he held open the door for me. What a gentleman.

"And we're both taking the lift this time," he grinned, pressing the little silver button with the UP arrow.

"You took your time," Louis said when we re-entered the apartment.

"At least we've got food," Niall retorted.

Harry did a quick head count. "You know, it's times like this when I wish we had a bigger table, but it looks like it's circle time on the floor for now," he said, throwing himself onto a cushion beside Beth.

Ten hungry teenagers don't take long to demolish a Nando's takeaway, regardless of it's size (and to be fair, me and Niall had bought quite a bit of food). When we were done, Liam sprawled himself on the floor and, quite antisocially, I thought, stuck the telly on. The sound of The Jonathan Ross Show rang round the flat and I inwardly groaned. I couldn't stand the man. I attempted to stifle a yawn, because cute as I am (Niall said I was cute!) nobody looks good when they yawn.

Niall must have seen though, because he pulled me onto the sofa behind us and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I rested my head on his shoulder and he ran his hand through my hair. I suddenly felt ridiculously tired, and incredibly comfortable, and it wasn't long before I felt myself drifting off...

"Guess what."

I shifted myself slightly, and peered at Niall groggily. Despite being very comfy, I hadn't slept at all well.

"You snore," he smirked.

"No I don't!"

"Yeah you do, and you sleep walk. The number of times I had to pull you back down. And you're really violent when you're asleep."

"I'm sorry I hit you, but I wasn't sleep walking. I needed the toilet."

"Oh. Sorry." His little face fell and he looked so guilty I couldn't stay annoyed at him for long.

"It's alright. Can I go to the toilet now?"

When I stood up to go to the bathroom, I nearly tripped over Liam, who had fallen asleep with his head in the takeaway box. A bleary eyed Beth was trying to untangle Harry's arms from around her waist without waking him, and Lucy was desperately wiping a patch of drool from Louis's knee before he woke up. Jordan appeared to have become part of the pile of coats in the corner, but the cutest sight I had ever seen before was seeing Cerian and Zayn curled up on the floor together like a pair of toddlers. Or maybe koalas. I smiled. Cerian was sucking her thumb. Bless her. I wonder if Zayn knew.

Glancing over at my mates, I realised something. Yes, they were just my regular mates, but we had just spent the night in One Direction's flat. I grinned at Niall, who was miming making me a cup of tea. True perfection. I made my way towards the (stupidly classy) bathroom. Peering at my drowsy reflection, I had a sudden thought. Had Lucy got the picture back after all that? I smiled to myself. It looked as if Lucy's quest to get Tabitha's artwork back had become much more complicated than that.


	4. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

**Lucy's POV**

I had a bit of a stiff neck when I woke up, probably because I slept on the sofa all night. I found myself draped over Louis, not that I minded in the slightest. I have an awful habit of not only talking in my sleep but I erm…sometimes drool! Gross I know!

I cast a weary eye around the room and noticed everyone was accounted for, except Polly. Knowing her she was probably in the toilet, that girl has the weakest bladder I have ever known.

"Liam! Liam!" I whispered as loudly as I could, trying not to wake the others. "Liam!"

He began to stir so I tried to point out as best that I could that his face was covered in Peri-Peri chicken. He quickly thanked me and hurried to wipe it off as quickly as possible to avoid the boys taking the mickey. As a thank you he got up and made me a hot chocolate – bless him!

"Morning Lucy," Louis whispered in my ear. I must have drifted off again because I found my head on his chest this time. My hot chocolate must have been stolen by one of the girls as everyone else seemed to have moved into the kitchen except Zayn and Cerian who were still on the floor. I must say I was very comfortable indeed on Louis muscular chest.

"Hello Mr Tomlinson," I replied looking up and catching his dazzling eyes.

"You look beautiful when you sleep," my heart skipped a beat.

"I don't know about that…"

"You are, never believe otherwise, okay?" I melted, I really did. I know I'd only known him properly for a day but I could already feel myself falling. I could sense his face getting closer and I began to lean forwards too. Suddenly their flat, messy though it was, had turned into the most romantic place in the world. Was this really going to happen? We were millimetres apart when…

"Ah Louis, Lucy you're up!" Harry said dragging Beth in behind him.

"We heard voices and…Oh sorry guys," Beth said ushering Harry back out again. It was too late now the moment was gone and it was time to get up.

I grabbed a bowl of curiously cinnamon and began to eat it with the others around the breakfast bar in the kitchen. Me and the girls had decided we would meet up with the boys later and send our last day in London with them after going back to our flat to change. We had already told them it was our last day, which they all seemed disappointed about.

"I'm hungry!" Niall moaned, he had a bowl of cereal in one hand and his other arm was wrapped around Polly's shoulder.

"Ah! A boy after my own heart," I said. I was one for food!

"You'd think all she ever does is think about her stomach," Beth chirped in.

The boys laughed then and, not for the first time today, I was glad I'd bumped into Louis the day before.

"So, where do you fancy going later?" Zayn asked, tearing himself away from Cerian.

"Don't mind" Jordan replied. Harry, Niall and I nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we could go bowling or something?" Polly suggested.

"I'm cool with that, you guys up for it?" Liam said. We all nodded to show we approved and after we had all finished I helped Louis and Jordan clear up the bowls that littered the kitchen.

We had all washed and changed, and now we were waiting for the boys to pick us up. We had all kept it casual, mostly opting for skinny jeans in a variety of colours. I myself had put on one of my stripy floral tops and a thick cardy.

"So Luce, is it true what Beth said?" Cerian asked. I blushed knowing full well what she meant.

"No," I was always a terrible liar.

"Not what it looked like to me…" Beth said making kissy noises. That my mates. Maturity doesn't even begin to describe them.

On the bright side, Beth got a text from Harry saying they had arrived and were waiting downstairs for us. We all set off as quickly as possible and made our way out of the lift as lady-like as we could manage.

I felt my mouth lift at the tips into a grin as soon as I saw Louis. He was wearing a white polo neck and some chinos; he had never seemed so handsome! The girls were eager to get going so we all piled into the three cars that were waiting. Cerian, Zayn, Jordan and Liam were in one car. Polly, Niall, Harry and Beth were in another. And because there was no room in any of the other cars, Louis and I were on our own.

We sat in a comfortable silence for most of the drive until Louis' phone went off loudly and he sniggered.

"Got a text off of Harry: _Don't do anything I wouldn't!" _he laughed again. "Yeah, because that narrows it down."

It was so easy to be around him. I felt as though I had known Louis for years, he just had a way of making you feel important.

"I'll miss you when you leave," he said all of a sudden. I felt my cheeks go hot and I looked down at my feet embarrassed.

"Don't be silly," I said. I felt him put his arm around me and he pulled me closer to him.

"You really shouldn't put yourself down all the time. You should realise what an amazing person you are," I was stunned, and I didn't know what to say.

"Thanks," I replied, feeling my voice waver as I spoke. I put my head on his shoulder and felt him softly kiss the top of my head. I felt an army of butterflies try and fight their way out of my stomach, a feeling I got a lot when I was around Louis.

We all pilled out of the cars and made our way into the bowling alley. Someone sensible, probably Liam, had thought to book us two lanes so we made our way over to get the bowling shoes. Eurgh!

"Sexy shoes, Harry," Cerian laughed when she saw Harrys bowling shoes.

"I would," Louis commented, so I gave his arm a slight slap.

"You can talk Cerian," Niall said, looking at Cerians stripy footwear.

"Shh!"

We played girls against boys and tried to impress them with our super ninja bowling skills, only to fail miserably. We seemed to lack skillage in the game, all of us apart from Cerian that is. They didn't seem to mind and we all took it in the spirit of the game. About half way through the game I offered to go and get drinks.

"Do you all want drinks then?" most of them nodded, so I counted up who wanted what and made my way to the counter.

"Lucy! Wait up," Harry came from behind me, "thought you might need a hand with the drinks."

"Thanks hun," I smiled before turning to order the drinks. As we waited I could tell that Harry seemed agitated about something.

"What's up?" I asked him, catching his eye.

"Erm…I feel a bit awkward asking you this but…do you think Beth likes me?" Narw, he looked rather vulnerable.

"Awh, has little Harold Styles got a crush?" I teased. I poked his arm affectionately.

"Shut up!" he blushed. He glanced over to where she was standing and smiled. "You didn't answer the question!"

"Duh? Can't you tell? Of course she does!" I picked up some of the glasses and put them on a tray. For the weekend the bowling alley seemed quite empty. "Oh, and don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

Harry had a smug look on his face the whole way back to our lanes, can't say I blame him though.


	5. Chapter 7

**Part 7 **

**Cerian's POV**

Ok, they were better than us at bowling. Well, better than them anyway - as Lucy would say I have 'serious skillage'. Actually, she'd never admit in a million years that someone else was better at something than her. I do love you really Lu, honest.

As incredible as this day was, there was something nagging at me in the back of my mind. I didn't want this to end, it was unfair. God that sounds childish. Girls all over the world, dream and dream of this moment, and now that it was ACTUALLY happening to us (oh my god!). All of these annoying thoughts started crowding my head, making noise, noise...

Oh no, that was just Zayn's heart. The ten of us were all crowded into a booth originally made for six – not such a fantastic idea now that I think about it – but the plus side of the limited space was the fact that we all got to cuddle up a little bit. Ok, a lot. Lucy was on Louis' lap; Jordan and Liam sitting awkwardly next to each other (apparently that had come to nothing); Harry and Beth appeared to be trying to get their tiger hats to mate, whilst seeming to be about to do the same themselves, and Polly and Niall were just... they were... well they were being Polly and Niall that's all you can really say.

And then there was me. What was I doing? Enjoying this limited time with very good reason. I was all wrapped up in Zayn's arms, with my head on his chest, my arms around his waist. He was stroking my hair, sending shockwaves through my body every time his hand lingered on my neck for just a little too long. Not that I minded of course.

Oh no. What I did mind was that blasted waitress making eyes at him every time she came over with more drinks or food. Not even Lucy's withering glare was putting her off. Of course, that can easily be mistaken for passing wind.

"Excuse me, your car's here"

Oh god. The moment I'd been dreading, and from the looks around the table as I looked over at everyone else, I wasn't the only one.

I never thought that I'd be sad to see five incredibly hot guys all standing in my hallway, so I think this might be only exception, seeing as we all knew what was coming next.

Pol was doing what she always does – tidying excessively. That girl has gotta have OCD, I swear. Niall was following her around like a little lost puppy dog with a forlorn expression on his oh so gorgeous face. If possible, he looked even more excessively cute than he normally does.

I was on my own in the sitting up, packing up the last of my crap, and desperately attempting to stuff the feathers back into the cushions (Louis and Harry had got a bit excited when they first saw them), when I was startled by a hand on my hip.

Ok, perhaps toothpaste and hairspray shouldn't normally be a girl's first weapon of choice.

"Woah!" Came that gorgeous Yorkshire accent of his. Do I really need to spell it out for you?... Z. A. Y.N.

"Ooops, sorry..." that smile...

After a second in silence, we both suddenly seemed to realise that his hand was still on my hip, but instead of removing it, the other was placed on my waist, and pulled me towards him. And my hands on his chest... ooh, slightly purvey! Not that that matters.

Ooh, his face. Getting closer...

Moment slightly ruined by the appearance of Niall chasing Polly, covered in what appeared to be blue feathers. I don't even want to know which pillows they've been tearing up this time.

The two of them came to a halt when they saw the pair of us in what could possibly be viewed as a compromising position.

"Oh, ummm... sorry guys..." came the mumbled apology from Nolly (my idea – still needs a few tweaks). Idiots.

A second later they were gone, and we were alone again.

"I'm not going to start saying something soppy like the other guys will, 'because I'll either start laughing or break down, neither of which will quite work in my favour, so I'm just gonna say that I think I might be falling in love with you, and I really want to see you again, so now I'm just going to kiss you."

And then he did.

**Polly's POV**

I usually prefer to tidy and clean alone, but having a blond Irish shadow was doing me no harm. Sadly he was only holding the feather duster and not actually doing any cleaning with it. Meanwhile, I was wondering how the TV remote had ended up on top of the microwave. Personally I suspected Jordan had something to do with it. Niall poked me in the small of my back with the duster.

"That was mean," I said. He brushed my face with it. A few of the bright blue feathers transferred themselves into my hair. I snatched it out of his hand and hit him with it, only to have him take it back immediately and chase me into the living room, where we were greeted by Cerian and Zayn getting a bit chummy.

"Oh!" Niall squeaked. "Sorry guys!" and he vanished. I gave Cerian a sly thumbs up and turned in time to see him dive into the room myself and Jordan had been sharing, still brandishing the duster. I followed, pushing open the door as quietly as I could. I scanned the room. Where was he? I heard the door close, and turned in time to see something blond grab me around the waist and rugby tackle me onto the bed. The feather duster lay forgotten on the floor while Niall tickled my mercilessly. I squeaked.

"No, that really is mean!" I gasped, pretending to fight him off but not really because, to be fair, I didn't mind at all.

I don't know how long we were there for, but it seemed that all too soon he sat up and looked me straight in the eye. Bloody hell what a pair of eyes.

"Are you really leaving today?" he asked, looking quite sorry.

"Yeah," I said. "I mean, I would stay, but I can't exactly phone home and say 'Hi mum, just rang to say I'm packing in my education so I can live in London with Niall Horan. Who I met yesterday.' Something's telling me she wouldn't like that."

He smiled sadly. "Yeah I guess."

He pulled me into a sitting position and hugged me to his chest.

"It's just..."

I was hardly listening. He was so warm and he smelt divine. I was slightly distracted.

"Hm?"

"It's just... you wait so long for the right girl, and then she's gone in two days. It's hardly fair."

Part of the sentence hit me hard. The 'right girl' part.

Niall held me at arm's length and raised his eyebrow. I couldn't say anything, my throat had seized up.

"Before you go..." he said. Then he pulled me back towards me and a moment later he was kissing me like I had never been kissed before.

OK, I had never been kissed before.

But still.

It could have been seconds or weeks we were there, but it seemed that all too soon, the door burst open and Jordan screamed.

"Bloody hell guys! Not on my bed!"

I saluted her. With two fingers. She tutted and slammed the door behind her.

I pulled away slightly from him and smiled. He blinked and then went back in for a second snog. This time though, it felt ... different. I suddenly became very conscious of my teeth. What the hell were you meant to do with them?

"Ow," Niall muttered.

Ah. Not that.

**Lucy's POV**

"You're being really unhelpful, you know?" I moaned watching Louis mess around with my things as I was trying, in vain, to pack.

"I know, I just figured the less I helped, the longer you'd get to stay." He flashed me a cheeky grin and I felt my heart go all gooey. Swoon.

I think I must have been blushing furiously at this point as a slightly smug look of satisfaction took over his gorgeous face.

We were sat on the sofa in the living room and we were alone as all the others were in various other rooms in the flat. I quickly tidied up the last of my things, before flopping down next to Louis. I felt his muscular arm around me and I got a warm feeling spreading inside me. I could really get used to this. But I wouldn't be able to.

"Hey, why do you look so sad?" he asked, looking at my forlorn expression. I tilted my head to lean on his chest and felt it rise softly as he breathed.

For a moment I was scared to speak as I didn't trust my own voice, it had a way of betraying me in times like this.

"I just…I've really loved this weekend and I just don't want it to end yet," I felt my voice crack on the last word, and a small tear threatened to break free.

He began to shush me, and cradled me in his arm like a giant baby, which I would look like if I was wearing my giant baby grow. I felt the tear trickle down my face as I thought this would be the last time I would ever be near him. I was really beginning to be in over my head. Out of my depth. Falling without being able to stop myself.

He must have must have felt the small droplet of emotion land on his bare arm as he tilted my face up to meet his.

"I don't want it to end, trust me," Louis said, wiping my eyes with his thumb. It sent shivers through my body as his touch was like electricity coursing into me.

I felt safe, safer and stronger than I had felt for a long time. But I knew that feeling would be over as soon as we left.

"I can't imagine going back to normality after all this." It was true; the whole situation had been surreal. Mind blowing even.

"Neither can I, I suppose it'll never be the same as before I met you." He was being so nice, it made my heart ache just a little bit more, knowing he felt the same as I did. If he just saw me as a friend, I think the whole thing would be a whole lot easier.

"No, I expect you'll forget all about me soon enough, don't worry about me Lou, it'll work out" I said, wanting him to be able to move on after I went out of his life.

All of a sudden, I felt him lean into me. I was drawn, like a magnet, toward him until our lips nearly met. He carefully placed his finger on my lips.

"I could never forget you." With that his soft lips met mine and he began to kiss time though, we weren't interrupted.

"No. Stop!" I pulled away from him and stared blankly ahead. I couldn't believe I had just said that to Louis Tomlinson, was I mad? This was for the best though. "I don't want to start anything I can't finish, that never ends well."

"But I could really see myself falling for you, Lucy."

"Please don't say that, I don't think I could stand it otherwise." I felt more tears welling in my eyes. "I gotta get something from the bathroom."

"In fact, I think I am already." I heard him mumble as I hurried out.

On second thoughts, perhaps the bathroom was the wrong choice of location. I walked in to find Zayn and Cerian tangled in some sort of snog-a-thon. I quickly backed out of the room and headed into Beth's bedroom.

"I really don't want to go." I moaned, slyly wiping away my fresh tears with my jumper sleeve.

"Awh Luce, I don't either. But I guess we just have to get on." I saw tears in her eyes too as she spoke so I decided to get on with the packing.

All too soon, it was time for us to say our permanent goodbyes. I saw that all the girls had gone teary, and even one or two of the boys had gotten misty eyed.

We all exchange goodbyes with the boys, and then more intimately with the ones we had spent the most time with.

Polly and Niall were hugging for ages before Niall let go, kissed her forehead and watched her get into the car that was taking us to the train station. We had decided it was easier to part in the relative privacy of the apartment, than the busy train station. Zayn and Cerian had a, what I presume they thought was sly, snog before an emotional goodbye from them both. Liam and Jordan hugged tightly, then realised they had been hugging for ages and pulled away looking awkward. They each mumbled goodbye before Jordan dragged Cerian off into the car.

Beth was still making her way down the hall when Harry pounced on her and gave her the most lingering hug I have ever seen, followed by a subtle kiss on the cheek. He helped her with her suitcase, and I think she may well have called him her "Knight in shining armour,".

At last, it was time for me to say goodbye to Louis. The part I had been dreading the most because it already felt as if my heart was tearing apart.

He pulled me into a tight embrace and whispered in my ear, "Have you ever thought that it was destiny that I bumped into you at Nandos? You know, meant to be?"

I nodded into his shoulder and whispered goodbye before he could see I was crying. I turned and began to face the car, when the familiar warmth of his hand seized mine and pulled me back to face him.

"I know what you said before and all, but I really couldn't let you go without doing this," he tucked a loose strand of my hair behind my ear, and the entrance to the apartment block faded away into the background. My heart pounded in my chest and I felt as though I was about to explode.

He kissed me then, tenderly and first, then more deep as it progressed. I think I heard a few cheers, as well as some comments like "about time" and "well done mate!". In that moment, I never wanted to let go. When our Oscar winning kiss finally came to an end, much to my disappointment, I had to get in the car and I saw the boys' faces drop as they waved us off.

As soon as we were out of their sight, I burst in to tears.

"Do you want to talk about it hun?" Cerian asked, putting her hand on my arm. It was at that moment that the radio decided to play this week's number one single. Gotta Be You.

I shook my head feeling as if my heart had been ripped in to two parts, and I had just left one half behind. "Can you turn that off please?" I asked the taxi driver. He switched the station and I was left with a numb and empty feeling inside my chest the whole way home.

Liam's POV

As the car pulled away and the girls we had only just met, left our lives almost as quickly as they had entered them, made their way home, a sombre feeling took us over. I was gutted that I hadn't got to know them as much as I'd have liked, especially Jordan.

I looked down the line of boys and they all looked heart broken. Louis looked devastated and now had his head on Zayn's shoulder for comfort. Zayn himself looked lost and was gazing after the car, whilst Niall and Harry just stood there in a stiff silence starring ahead.

All of a sudden, an idea popped into my head. If I do say so myself, it was a rather good idea and I really hoped that the boys would like it too.

"Boys, fear not – Liam is on the case and I have an idea." I quickly filled the boys in on the plan and they all loved it. I couldn't wait.


	6. Chapter 8

**Part 8**

**Lucy's POV**

The rest of the journey, we spent on the train. None of us spoke much. I spoke the least of all. It may seem stupid to you, but even though we had only just met them, it felt as if we had known the boys for ages. I decided, in an attempt to avoid conversation that listening to my iPod would be a good plan. How wrong was I?

The first song, that blared down the wire and out through the earphones did little damage. But the next song had me near to tears again. I practically ripped my earphones out. More Than This.

"What's up Luce?" Jordan smiled sympathetically, noticing my apparent distress.

I motioned towards the headphones and she got the message. I really didn't think my plan through, of course my iPod was crammed with One Direction songs, it was stupid of me not to realise sooner.

I stared out of the window of the train, watching the scenery fly by and blur into a mixture of colours.

I miss you x

I looked at the screen on my phone. Louis.

I miss you too x

Delete. It was better if he forgot about me.

Then I retyped the message and pressed send before I could change my mind. I didn't want it to be over. Not yet.

**Polly's POV**

Poor Lucy. She doesn't have much luck really. To be honest, I don't think any of us should have fallen for the boys the way we did. It was going to be so hard now, trying to forget them.

Lucy pulled out her I-pod to try and block out the noise of the train. We must have landed ourselves the over-excitable driver, because every ten minutes the whistle would blow at least five times. "Argh! There's nothing on here except love songs and One Direction songs! Pol, give me yours." I handed her my Walkman. A few moments later she shoved it back at me.

"All your music's crap."

I took this personally. Westlife weren't that bad.

"Hey, we should meet up on Tuesday, say, sort the pictures out," Beth suggested.

"Yeah, we should put them all together and send them to each other," Jordan added.

"And put some on Twitter," Lucy said.

"You're a twitter," I murmured. I didn't have a Twitter account and personally did not understand the concept at all.

**Lucy's POV**

"Are you alright Luce?" Mum asked as I walked in dragging my suitcase behind me. I let the door slam behind me before I told Mum and Dad about the signing, conveniently editing out the bit about meeting the boys afterwards. I also made up a few easy lies to account for the rest of our time.

"It was fab, we got to meet them and I got them to sign Tabitha's picture!" at this Tabs yelped in excitement and took it off me. If only she knew.

"I'm tired, night." Despite it only being eight, neither of them objected so I could only assume they thought I'd had a busy day.

"Glad you had a good time," Dad wandered out of the hallway to watch the end of the game of football.

I walked slowly up the stairs and into my room. I flicked on the light and found the perfection which is Louis looking back at me. I was momentarily shocked before I realised it was paper and just one of my many posters, not my Louis. My whole room was like a shrine to my own misery and pity.

On the bright side, just knowing I had got to spend some time with the most gorgeous guys in Britain left me to drift to sleep with a small smile on my lips, even if there were some dried tears on my cheeks.

**Polly's POV**

So on Tuesday, we gathered at Lucy's, ordered a pizza and set to work. None of us had realised exactly how many photos we had taken between us. My personal favourite- Jordan wearing her One Direction calendar as a hat.

Something buzzed. Lucy squeaked and pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"It's Louis!" she said, sounding slightly surprised.

"What's he put?"

"He says... 'Hey, what you up to?'"

She looked at us.

"What am I up to?"

I laughed. "You're looking through hundreds of pictures of him with his arm around you, but if you put that he'll think you're weird. Just say - 'waiting for pizza with the girlies'."

We sat in silence whilst Lucy typed the reply then continued with the photos.

"Look, there's that one of Louis and Harry destroying my aunt's favourite cushion," Cerian said, a hint of annoyance in her voice. "It took me ages to tidy up the feathers."

"Luce, we're off!" her mother called about ten minutes later. "We'll take the back door, I think I heard the pizza delivery man round the front."

Lucy stood up to bid her family goodbye, then went to get the pizza. We heard her scream.

"Honestly, if the pizza guy's going to abduct her he could at least give us the pizza first," Beth said, shaking her head.

I stood up and followed Lucy out into the hallway.

"Dude seriously, where's the pizza?" I stopped dead. "That's not a pizza."

Niall stood on tiptoe and waved at me. "Hey!" he called. "I would come and give you a hug, but Lucy and Louis appear to be in the way." I stared at him, then laughed. It appeared as if Lucy had rugby tackled Louis on sight.

"I think we might need to order another pizza or two."

By this time, Lucy and Louis had broken apart and the others had joined the 'meet-and-greet' session in the hall.

"How did you get here?" Cerian asked Zayn's shoulder.

"Louis still had Lucy's address from when he said he'd send her sister's picture in the post. When Lucy texted to say you were all here, we insisted we join you."

"But that was, like, half an hour ago!" Beth said. "How did you get from London to Gloucester in thirty minutes?"

"Well we were all in Gloucester anyway," Niall said. "We wanted to surprise you, see."

"My idea," Liam interrupted.

"Yeah, anyway, we didn't know how, seeing as we only had Lucy's address, so it was a bit of a relief to discover you were all in the building," Harry finished, glancing around the hallway. "Gonna show us around?"

"Er... maybe later," Lucy said, suddenly looking slightly panic-stricken. "Pol, why don't you get drinks. I've just got to... go to the bathroom."

We watched, the boys looking confused, us girls amused, as she pounded up the stairs and vanished.

I'd just poured eight cokes and two cups of tea (me and Cerian are awkward) when we heard a crash from upstairs. I smiled to myself. I could almost guarantee that Lucy was pulling down (very carefully) every single picture of One Direction that she had plastered on her bedroom walls. Believe me, there's a lot of them.

A concerned Louis called up the stairs to check that she was alright. She appeared a few moments later, looking flustered but cheerful.

"I think I got them all," she murmured in my ear as I handed her a drink.

"Even the ones inside the wardrobe?"

She froze.

"I'll go," I said, and mooched upstairs to save my friend from further embarrassment.

When I returned, it was to discover that in my absence, the pizza guy had been and gone, and the pizza box only had one very small slice left in it.

"I was going to eat it for you," Niall said, pulling me down and patting my arm. "But Cerian said you wouldn't appreciate that."

I hit him. "No I wouldn't appreciate that."

"She'd give me her last piece of pizza," Lucy said, raising her eyebrow.

"No I wouldn't!" I protested. A bit like Jimmy.

"Yeah you would. You'd do anything for me."

"Yeah," Cerian said. "The number of times Polly's put Lucy's crap in the bin when Lucy was the closest anyway."

"At least I don't tie Lucy's shoelaces for her. She gets you to do that, doesn't she Ceri?"

"Don't listen to a word," Lucy said, turning to Louis. "I'm not actually as useless as they make out."

Louis grinned, and his next sentence was just about audible to Niall and I on his other side.

"I'll tie your shoelaces for you, and, er, anything else you might want tying up."

"Argh!" I muttered in Niall's ear. "Images!"

The pizza was gone, the coke was flat and my tea had gone cold. Cerian's tea, and cup, had completely vanished. That worried me.

"I could eat another three pizzas," Niall said. "No, seriously, I haven't eaten all morning."

"You had a packet of Skips and a sandwich before we left the hotel," Liam said, shaking his head.

"Shh!" Niall hissed, clamping his hand over Liam's face.

"It's OK, we weren't expecting the number of people to double," Lucy said. "I'll stick a frozen pizza in the oven. I think they're just plain ones but there might be a bit of pepperoni in the fridge we can decorate it with."

"I'll help," Niall said, springing to his feet. "I'm pretty damn handy with food."

'Oh bless what a sweetie,' I thought, watching him scurry after Lucy.

"Watch out Lou," I said, "If he's good with food... Lucy likes eating. A lot."

"Who doesn't?" Louis grinned. "Mind you, I'd watch yourself if I were you. You wanna keep the Horan, you gotta feed the Horan."

**Lucy's POV**

Niall and I were in the kitchen. Wouldn't go as far to say it was my favourite place, okay so maybe it is, but that's because it has the food in it! I was very similar to Niall in that way. Food = Life!

"I can't believe you guys!" I said, still shocked, and a little panicky over all my posters upstairs. "I bet you were distraught."

He chuckled, "Well something like that. I'm so glad you girls were pleased to see us. Louis was rather excited to see you again, he was talking about you all the way here…But I wasn't meant so say that!" he looked sheepish. I blushed, picking up and equally red piece of pepperoni and laying it down on the pizza.

"I suppose if we're telling secrets, Polly hasn't stopped talking about you either," he didn't know it was about them kissing. That was my little secret.

It was his turn to blush.

"Is there anything we should know about you lot? No one's attached are they?" he looked slightly relieved when I shook my head.

We busily prepared some pizzas before sticking them in the oven. We decided to sit and chat in the kitchen whilst I prepared some potato wedges. His Irish accent was so endearing, I could listen to it for hours. Not a patch on a Doncaster accent though.

"So," he began, "You and Louis, getting on well I take it from your snog the other day. Anything he could do to impress you?" Louis had so set him up for this. I told him a few funny suggestions before I said seriously;

"I suppose he could make me food." We burst into laughter then. "You want to keep me, you feed me. Simple as. Oh, and Lucy doesn't share food."

"Anything I could do to impress Pol?" he asked, staring at the timer clearly willing the pizza to cook faster!

"Sing to her. Talk to her, oh and treat me like a Goddess."

"How does that have anything to do with her?"

"Well she worships the ground I walk on!"

Twenty three minutes later Niall helped me carry in the pizza and I pounced on Louis. Literally. I was about to eat a slice of pizza, when I turned round to see Beth and Harry, getting on rather well, in the corner. I was put off my food somewhat then.

"On second thoughts, wanna see my house?" I asked Louis, seeing as he had been put off the pizza too.

"Anything for you," I pulled him up and gave him a quick tour of my house.

I finished off with my room. I thought I had done a good job of hiding all my One Direction merchandise, until Louis started laughing.

"What?" I turned round to see him holding my "The Future Mrs Louis Tomlinson" pillow case. Crap!

I flushed scarlet and buried my head in his chest. "Oh dear," I whined.

He kissed the top of my head and we collapsed onto my bed laughing.

Cerian decided to walk in then as we were laughing on my bed like loons.

"Sorry guys," she said, before noticing the disguarded pillow case. She burst out laughing too.

After she left, Louis turned to me and kissed me on my cheek, before inspecting my room. God, please don't let there be any more of my crap lying around!

"You might be, you know?" he said turning to me.

"You what?" I asked, confused.

"Be Mrs Louis Tomlinson." He looked deeply into my eyes.

"I don't think so," I said and he looked slightly taken aback. "You'd be the future Mr Lucy Barlow, actually."

That sent us in to a fresh set of giggles. Who knew this could happen to me? Good times!


	7. Chapter 9

**Part 9**

**Cerian's POV**

Ok, maybe it was ever so slightly rude to stay and eavesdrop on Louis and Lucy (I tried to jam their names together, but whatever you do, you end up with either Loucy or Luis! Not much difference either way), but it was just so darn tempting! And so damn cute... Bless them.

Well it's fair to say that the boys' arrival was a surprise, albeit an incredible (and very hot) surprise. I'd spent the last two days daydreaming about being in Zayn's arms, and there he was arms ready and waiting. Well – and the rest of him. Would be slightly weird if it was just his arms... floating in mid-air... Yep, my babbling genes are still well and truly intact.

And the excess amounts of pizza were just another bonus.

It was only another hour in each of their respective arms before Polly started panicking about getting home in time to babysit Daisy (her adorable little sister – there have been many a fight about just who is cuter, Daisy or Tabitha, I personally can't decide). Beth was meant be organising a lift home for the pair of them, but seeing as though she was a little busy with her Harry songfest, it kinda seemed as though that was no longer an option.

And so Niall, the gorgeous, considerate, amazing, Irish sex god that he is, offered to pay for a taxi to take them back to hers so that they could babysit together. Wow I'd love to be there for THAT conversation with her parents...

And so the eight of us were left to catch up (not that there's really that much to catch up on after only two days...), eat even more pizza (I personally believe that Lucy must have a Dominoes in her kitchen the rate she was bringing them out, and generally snuggle and have each of our own private snog-a-thons. All in a day's work. And I will admit – I was greatly enjoying being curled up with Zayn once again. And those eyes... The kissing was just an added bonus.

Just from looking around the room, I could tell that everyone else was feeling the same way I was. From the looks of it, Lucy and Louis were still lost in the idea of one of them being the future Mrs Louis Tomlinson, or Mr Lucy Barlow. Well I wish him luck with that – he's in trouble seeing as he doesn't know how to cook. Jordan and Liam were still deep in conversation, obviously trying to ignore the fact that their arms kept brushing against each other, and secretly enjoying it. And Beth and Harry... well, Beth and Harry... Still don't really know what the hell to say about those two. Tiger hat obsession aside, they're just odd. Even the position they're sitting in was just plain weird. And disturbing. But kinda cute and endearing at the same time. Strange combination right?

So all of us, in our perfect little couple bubbles (see what I did there? Well, it sorta rhymes... Sorta...) were only a little surprised, when, halfway through a very entertaining story about Cheryl Cole and Simon Cowell backstage at the X Factor, a very startled 'What the feathers!' came from the doorway.

Ah. Lucy's parents. Probably should have remembered about them. But then again, we were slightly distracted.

So there she was, in all her shining glory, Mrs Barlow, just starting to fix her hair (what with the fact of four gorgeous guys all in her living room – partially demolished due to the fact that Louis and Harry had started yet another pillow fight) when came those infamous last words... "Oh, you're the one that Lucy has all over her walls aren't …"

"Mum – a word please!"

Laughter filled the room – as well as some very embarrassed faces (well, two in particular) - just as the one Mr Barlow popped his head in. Instead of another flustered introduction, the boys were met simply with 'Just be sure you don't get them pregnant.'

Awkward much.

But it wasn't over just yet. Still to go was... TABITHA!

Well, I don't think any of us were expecting her reaction.

There she was, cute as a button, absentmindedly talking to Fifi the Fox (who I am currently thinking of stealing due to the fact that she's gorgeous, even for a stuffed toy) about, what seemed to be the pros and cons of having baked beans on bread instead of toast. One look up was all it took for her to recognise her adoring audience.

"Hey Louis, hey Harry, hey Zayn, hey Liam. Where's Niall?" she said before hopping up onto Louis' lap. From the sudden look of extreme pain on his face, I could only assume that she had landed, well... you know where...

Also noticing his expression, it only took a moment for Lucy to drag Tabs onto her lap, accompanied with 'Come on Tabs, you're hurting Louis' nuts, and he needs those doesn't he?'

You may think that saying this to a small child is a bit odd, this is a girl who has been called 'Boob' since birth.

It was a relief to see Louis' face return to normal after that.

Not missing a beat, Tabs turned her angelic little face to the room and asked 'Please One Direction, will we marry my sister and her friends?'

You have no idea how much of a relief it was to have Zayn hug me even more tightly after that, and kiss me even harder than before. Oooh, jitters.

As I lost myself in his eyes once more, it's probably a bit weird that I was thinking about what on earth must have gone down with Niall and Polly's parents...

Even so, it was still one hell of a good kiss. And the butterflies that went with it were even better.

**Polly's POV**

He held open the door of the taxi for me and I climbed inside. I was so glad someone had suggested we call a cab, because personally, I have a fairly irrational fear of buses.

Snuggling into Niall Horan's shoulder in the back of the taxi was, however, a pretty good way to spend the twenty minute journey from Lucy's to mine.

Sadly, my joy was short lived when I realised that I was going to have to explain why I had a fifth of One Direction with me to my nosy family (a mental 19th century father, a slightly deranged mother and a bonkers eight-year-old sister). And then somehow talk them into letting Niall stay and help me look after Daisy. When they'd only just met him.

Mind you, I had mentioned that I'd met a guy in London. I did, however, say that it hadn't come to much and I didn't expect to see him ever again. They probably hadn't (and I definitely hadn't) been expecting him to turn up on my best mate's doorstep. And I'd conveniently forgotten to mention the fact that he was a member of that boy band off last year's X Factor that my dad hated.

Something told me I was in for a long night.

When the cab pulled up outside my house, Niall fished some cash out of his jeans (would he ever let me pay for anything? Mind you, I never have any money, so I was quite grateful. Let's be honest, taxis are a lot dearer than buses.)

"So this is your house?" he said. Sort of stating the obvious, but I didn't mention it.

"Well, it's not mine, but I live here, so I guess in that sense it is..." Oh dear, here we go with the nervous babbling.

I knocked on the door. Sixteen years old and they won't let me have a key. What?

Mum opened the door and nearly had a heart attack. Perhaps I should have called in advance and mentioned I was bringing company.

"Hi Mum!" I said cheerfully. "You know I said I met a guy in London? Well, him and his mates surprised us at Lucy's and he insisted on accompanying me home."

Mum still looked shell shocked.

INVITE HIM IN FOR A CUP OF TEA! I mouthed.

"Oh! Yes, do come in, dear. What's your name?"

"Niall," he said, winking at me. Oh, that's it Mother, pretend you don't know who he is.

Daisy was sat at the kitchen table colouring in a picture of a fairy. She looked up when we entered, looked straight at Niall and said "Hello Niall from One Direction."

I love my sister.

Ten minutes (and a slightly embarrassing and awkward interrogation from my father) later, and my parents had finally left. We were in the living room on the sofa, which would have been wonderfully romantic had we not had Daisy sat between us reading "The Diary Of A Wimpy Kid" out loud.

I caught Niall glance at his watch. I should have warned him really.

"Come on you," I said, nudging Daisy. "Why don't you go and read to yourself in bed? It's warmer there. And comfier."

Daisy nodded. "Come and tuck me in though."

I sighed and followed her upstairs.

**Niall's POV**

Her sister was way cute. And her parents were really nice. If I'm honest, I was actually pretty nervous. What if they didn't like me? Then I'd be screwed. Luckily, they must have thought I was acceptable, because they did eventually leave the house, leaving me alone with Polly. And her little sister.

Whilst Polly put Daisy to bed, I raided the extensive CD collection, trying to find something to break the inevitable silence that would occur when she returned.

**Polly's POV**

"Damien Rice?" I asked, re-entering the living room to find the album 'O' playing quietly, like a subtle indication that we wouldn't be doing much talking for the next hour. Niall was stood awkwardly beside the CD player, as if afraid of sitting down.

I held out my hand to him and he pulled me close to him. His arms were round my waist and his face in my neck. He murmured the lyrics of 'The blower's daughter' in my ear, loudly enough for me to hear but softly enough for it to still sound sexy.

"I can't take my eyes off you".

I couldn't help myself. I mean seriously, would you have been able to?

**Niall's POV**

Lucy said to sing to her. She didn't say it would have quite the effect it did! I'd barely reached the end of the chorus before she was kissing me. Blimey, I'd missed her kissing me.

We collapsed onto the sofa and I kissed her back. I knew we'd have to be careful, I hardly wanted her parents getting home early and finding us making out in their living room, but still, this really wasn't an opportunity I was going to miss.

**Polly's POV**

In my head I prayed Daisy wouldn't pad downstairs to ask for a glass of water. That might be a bit awkward.


	8. Chapter 10

**Part 10**

**Lucy's POV**

I supposed it was only polite to introduce the boys to my family, although I'm sure they already knew the boys were.

"So guys, that was my mum and dad," I pointed out the door, presuming they could tell which was which. If they couldn't then well…I was extremely worried. "And this is Tabitha. By the way I'm sorry about your manly bits Louis." I added, giving him a sympathetic look.

He gave me a look which said that it was okay, even if his voice would be raised an octave higher for the next few minutes. The rest of the boys, however, hadn't stopped laughing since the accident. Mature.

"Luce, I assume Polly didn't just turn into One Direction, did she get home alright?" Mum asked when she came back in to say hello to the boys. I nodded and she seemed satisfied and walked back out.

A few minutes later we were chatting about the weekend and our plans. I was hoping that the girls wouldn't bring up my birthday, but I never seem to get what I want from them.

"So, what are we doing for Lucys' birthday then?" Jordan asked, her question was more aimed at the girls but the boys had ears too.

"It's your birthday?" Zayn asked.

"Well duh?" Cerian nudged him playfully.

"I didn't want a fuss, goodness sake guys," I added the second part more quietly and directed it to Cerian who was sitting closest to me. She stuck her tongue out in reply.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Harry moaned in a childish voice. I through a cushion at him in revenge.

"I'm hurt." Louis said in a mocking voice. "If you don't want me to know then fine."

"No! It's not that. I don't like a big fuss" I protested but as I didn't want to cause offence, I kissed him on the nose. Tabitha pulled a face and decided Liam looked like a better seat, so she plonked herself on his lap and began to show him her toys. For an eighteen year old he seemed almost too interested. I smiled at them and resumed the conversation.

"If we have to do something I want it kept small." I pleaded. As everyone's cups seemed empty I went out to get the bottles of Cola.

When I came back they all looked guilty. I had the feeling it wasn't going to be small.

"Are you ready yet?" I heard Louis' voice through my bedroom door. It was Wednesday and he wanted to take me out for the night to celebrate my birthday together. The rest of us were all going to have a party on Friday at the boys hotel room.

"Nearly, I'll be ready soon."

"Okay I'll wait by the car." I heard him get up from where he had been sat against the door and pad down the stairs.

**Louis' POV**

"Bring her back before midnight." Mr Barlow said as I reached the bottom of the stairs. He was in the living room, busy reading the paper. I think he was worried about Luce but he would never admit to it.

"Leave it out Dave," Mrs Barlow scolded him, "Come back whenever you want love, and in fact bring her back tomorrow. Have fun! Besides it'll give us a bit of peace and quiet."

Mr Barlow grunted and returned back to his paper. I checked my watch, I didn't really want to be much longer as we really needed to get where we were going soon. I smiled at Tabs who was dancing by at the time. She was an odd child, but I can relate to that. Plus she liked carrots, which is always a good thing.

I had been waiting for another twenty minutes when Mrs Barlow told me to have a good time before she left with Tabitha and her husband. I returned the sentiment and waved them off. By now I was starting to assume that in girl talk, soon meant a lot longer than in guy talk. I hoped she liked the surprise I had for her.

I heard a noise at the top of the stairs and turned around to see Lucy standing there. She looked absolutely beautiful. She was wearing a knee-length white lacey dress and flat shiny black shoes. I was stunned. Just wow.

"You can close your mouth." She said blushing as she made her way down the stairs. I swept her into my arms and kissed her. I felt her lips tilt into a smile as she took my hand as we broke apart and walked to the taxi.

We piled in and snuggled up in the back of the car. I pulled her close and she rested her head on my shoulder. She smelt great too, always a plus.

**Lucy's POV**

We were snuggled up in the taxi when I became curious as to where we were going.

"Lou, where are we going?" I asked looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"It's a secret." He looked really smug, so it must be something I like. I wonder if any of the girls had helped out.

"Grr! Tell me or I won't tell you a secret," I moaned, pretending to be upset.

"It'll ruin the surprise!" he kissed my forehead and I pushed him away ever so slightly. "What's the secret?"

"Nothing, it'll ruin the surprise!" I imitated him, laughing.

"Go on!" he urged stroking my arm. As he did so it sent shivers up my arms and I leant on him even more.

"Fine! You're looking rather sexy tonight," I replied. He was. Louis was wearing red chinos and a grey blazer over a white top. Dead.

"How is that a secret?" he laughed. "But thanks, you're looking alright too I suppose."

I raised my eyebrow at him. Annoyed.

"You're looking beautiful, as always" he said to appease me. My cheeks flushed red and I buried my head in his shoulder.

"Lies!"

We walked hand in hand to the back door of a building, a big tall loud building. Why was it loud?

He tugged me along behind him into a large white room. I sat down on a leather sofa and Louis poured me some of the juice which was in a pitcher on the table.

"What are we doing here?" I asked checking my phone.

"I have a surprise for you." My face lit up. I love surprises! "I asked the girls what you wanted first for your birthday and they told me. Concert tickets and erm…me in a box."

I laughed, trust them to tell him that. Even if it was true they didn't need to tell him that!

"And? Why are we here?" I said inspecting the small room.

"Are you honestly telling me you can't tell where we are?" He laughed hearing a noise in the corridor outside of the room.

"We are never going to your concert! Are we? Are we? Wait what are you doing here then?"

He laughed and nodded, "Your friends are already in their seats. I need to go in half an hour, you know to get ready and stuff."

"Goody!" I jumped up and hugged him. Then it suddenly dawned on me, we weren't getting our alone time.

I pulled a face at him and complained about this. He then explained that afterwards we were going back to the hotel the boys were staying at for a posh meal, and to stay the night in one of the swanky rooms. I squealed in excitement before pulling him into a kiss. A long kiss. And a rather passionate one. Inappropriate times.

"Thank you," I said when we pulled away looking deeply into his eyes. "I'm just so overwhelmed by the whole experience. Meeting you and the boys, coming to your concert and falling in…"

Oops. Bugger. I just nearly said that didn't I?

"Falling in…?" he teased.

"Nothing," I quickly answered. Oh poo. Why did I have to say that.

"Well that's odd, I think I'm falling in nothing as well."


	9. Chapter 11

**Part 11**

**Cerian's POV**

Ok, I admit – I was ever so slightly disappointed when we couldn't get tickets to any of the One Direction concerts. But this? This was SO much better.

Polly, Beth, Jordan and I were hanging out with the boys backstage (wow, that feels so cool to say...), waiting for Loucy to come back from their 'alone time'... Well I think we all know what they'll be getting up to. And no, the name isn't quite catching on the way I'd hoped.

In the corner, Niall was wolfing down a pizza on his own (just how that boy manages to stay so fit I will never ever know) whilst Pol looked on appreciatively – she likes a boy who likes his food that one. Harry and Beth seemed to be enjoying their only proper conversation since that first night: I don't think any of us have actually seen them do anything apart from snog the faces off of each other. Jordan and Liam were standing at opposite ends of the room, chatting to the stylist, but still shooting each other furtive glances every few seconds, but never actually reaching eye contact. But enough about those idiots.

Zayn and I were in the middle of gossiping about just what Lou and Lu could be getting up to, when who should walk in, but those very two. Admittedly looking slightly more dishevelled than they perhaps should of them. We barely had a second for shoot a few knowing looks at them before Louis was dragged away to be chastised by half a dozen stylists, considering that there was only half an hour to go before the concert started. The supporting acts were already on and halfway into their set, and we could hear the crowds screaming in anticipation of what was yet to come.

It was obvious that the boys were starting to feel a little nervous now. Well, maybe a lot nervous. I could feel Zayn's hand shaking as the clasp on mine get steadily tighter. Ok, cutting off circulation...

The nice big kiss I gave him seemed to calm the nerves. Also, I have to admit – it was fairly enjoyable. On both sides... I hope anyway.

'Yes, that was a VERY good kiss sweetheart,' I could hear the teasing in his voice. I'd forgotten he could do the whole 'reading the eyes' thing. Wow, it was going to be had to have secrets from him... Not that I have any...

**Zayn's POV**

Dear God, she's cute. That's all I could really think as she blushed, and I laughed at how easy it was to read her. Even though I'd only known her a week and a half, it already felt as though I'd known her years. I felt as though I could tell her anything, and I already relied on her. I know I love her, so, so much, but now it's just a case of 'how the hell is this relationship going to work'? All of us were thinking the same thing.

Time to go on. Standing at the edge of the stage, the five of us were bouncing round, completely high on Red Bull, gazing over at the five gorgeous girls who had recently decided to act like complete and utter groupies just to annoy us. Every time one of us went over, they would start to shriek and scream, before collapsing into a fit of giggles whilst we looked on, a smile beginning to appear, as much as we didn't want to let them know how amusing it actually was. All they needed now were a couple of homemade banners in their hands. At least they didn't have... Oh no, spoke to soon.

Well at least she looked stunning in those little dungarees. The fact that she was taller than me in heels I didn't like quite so much. We had a little surprise planned for girls. I just hoped they liked it. If they didn't... Well, that would just be quite embarrassing really wouldn't it?

**Cerian's POV**

All I could think as we stood there, with those stupid banners we'd hurriedly put together in the dressing room, was how cool Zerian sounded. Don't bother asking just where this obsession with jamming names together comes from – they just sound so cool!

Sheeesh that sounds ever so slightly pathetic.

But then again, so does the god luck kiss that I gave him before the start of the concert... I just hope it works!

Well, Harry's should, considering the amount of effort that he and Beth were putting into it.

There was silence backstage, as the lights went down and the crowds on the other side of the ramped up the volume.

Ok, now I see why they need the earplugs...

The first few bars of introductory music started to play, and I felt my heart begin to quicken as I locked eyes with Zayn and he winked at me, and flashed an actual heart stopping smile.

And then it started...

The next half hour was a complete blur of What Makes You Beautiful, Gotta Be You, flashing lights and ear splitting screams. The five of us were going slightly crazy dancing at the side of the stage, and cheering stupidly loudly, when the announcement came.

'Now we have a song especially for five people who have suddenly become incredibly special to all of us,' came the gorgeous Irish accent from the stage.

Oh God.

'See,' continued Louis, 'we recently met this group of girls, five best friends, amazing, amazing girls, and, well... four of us fell in love.'

Well this was news to us.

The boys on stage started to laugh and protest as the audience (mainly made up of teenage girls) began to boo.

Well this was going well – so Harry took over.

'No no no guys – do you not want us to be happy? Louis, Zayn, Niall and I are really really happy, and Liam's still single!'

Ok, that did seem to calm the rabble down slightly.

'These incredible girls are backstage right now,' continued Zayn 'and it's actually Louis' girlfriends birthday, so, especially for you – but for my girl in particular seeing as they left me with the task of introducing it – this is Stole My Heart.'

I think I just died.

**Lucy's POV**

Louis' girlfriend? What? That was news to me not that I'm complaining. He shot me a few looks and killer smiles.

I was dying of happiness and the girls and I were most definitely fan-girling back stage. We were die hard Directioners at heart!

"Now," Louis began as the song came to a close, "I'm just going to get someone very special."

Oh dear.

He came backstage and grabbed by hand pulling me on stage after him. The first thing I noticed was the blinding lights and sea of faces staring back at me.

"Hi," I waved at the crowd.

"Now guys, this is Lucy and it's her birthday today. Will you all do me a favour and sing to her? I'll start you off. Ready? 1..2…3"

It was incredible, the whole arena was signing for me. wow.

I grabbed Louis microphone, from his unexpecting hand. Ha, serves him right.

"Thank you so much guys. It means so much that you did that," a small trickle of a tear welled in my eye.

I hugged the boys and thanked them. I was about to leave the stage when Louis stopped me.

"Actually Luce, before you go. I know Zayn said you were my girlfriend, but that's not true is it?"

What was he doing?

"Erm…no?" it was more of a question than an answer. I had no idea what was going on.

He took me hand and raised the microphone to his perfect pink lips.

"So, I wanted to ask you something. Will you be my girlfriend?" he looked shy, and I don't blame him. It took guts to ask someone out in front of an audience, particularly an arena of fans who wouldn't be pleased by the news.

"Do you even need to ask?" I pounced on him and hugged him tightly. The crowd awhed so they can't have been that disappointed.

I was so happy, so unbelievably happy.

"For our last song," the audience booed as Liam began, "We want all the girls to come out and party with us!"

The rest of the girls rushed out onto the stage, like bullets from a gun, they were that fast.

We had a rave to Stand Up and then it was over.

We were in the dressing room waiting for the boys to come back from meeting the fans outside.

"That was so cute!" Polly hugged me. I was still a bit shaky and excited after Louis' massive announcement out there.

"I know! I was so close to fan-girling it was unreal," I smiled, a massive beam that took up most of my face. "Best birthday ever!"

We all had a massive natter until the boys arrived a little bit cold and buzzing after the fans.

"Amazing!" Niall flopped on the sofa next to Polly, wrapping his arm around her protectively.

"I'll leave you boys to chat, but I'll be leaving now come on Luce!" Louis lifted me up like a bride and walked out the room. "Superman is here!"

Oh dear. And this boy was my boyfriend – I was in trouble. Wait? Hehe my boyfriend.

**Polly's POV**

Everything was so surreal. I mean everything. Meeting the boys. Snogging the boy (in the singular- it's not like I'm such a slag that I'd been snogging the others too). Watching the boys from the side of the stage. Being dragged on stage (against my better judgement- I reckoned at least a thousand girls hated my guts round about now). Sitting in the boys' dressing room.

When they returned from waving at some people, (looking much the worse for wear), Niall pulled a packet of chocolate buttons out from his pocket and started throwing them at the ceiling and attempting to catch them in his mouth. I swear that boy keeps a corner shop down there... Oh crap, inappropriate thoughts of what else Niall keeps down there.

Glancing around I saw that every one of the boys looked extremely tired. Louis especially looked shattered. He was probably wishing he had thought of a less exhausting birthday surprise for Lucy, but I for one was glad he'd managed to pull it off (I suspected Lucy was too). From the look on her face, she looked pretty damn happy. I didn't see her face for long though, the second Louis entered the room she pounced on him and started eating his face... at least, I think that was what they were doing.

I felt something small hit the side of my cheek, and turned to find Niall chucking chocolate buttons at me. His next one hit me right on the nose. He's such a sexy beast. I threw it back at him, and amazingly, despite my pretty diabolical aim, he caught it between his teeth.

"Nice one!" he said, giving me the thumbs up.

"Not really, my hand-eye coordination is absolutely terrible," I replied. Just to prove a point, I threw another one at him. It sailed passed his ear and hit Harry on the back of the head.

"Oi!" he yelled, dislodging himself from Beth and turning to glare at us.

"Sorry!" we chimed, sounding rather like naughty schoolchildren.

Niall grinned and slid his arm around my shoulders so that I was nestled into his side like... like a...

Slightly too distracted to think up a simile by the fact that he was now actually feeding my chocolate buttons his fingers brushing against my lips each time.

Moment completely destroyed by Jordan sidling up behind us and bashing me over the head with a cushion.

It wasn't long before Louis started tapping his foot nervously, obviously quite desperate to get Lucy out of his dressing room and back to whichever swish hotel he was staying in. I personally hoped he knew what he was letting himself in for. Note- never take Lucy anywhere for a meal. She cannot be trusted near food.

Niall patted my leg and murmured something in my ear. Sadly, the sensation was so lovely I forgot to listen to what he said.

He said it again.

"What time does your dad want you home?"

I yawned. "Midnight," I said, glancing at my quite awesome wind-up watch. I swore.

"I thought that too," Niall said, staring at his own watch, which was considerably more upmarket than mine.

"Where did all the time go?" I cried, springing to my feet and dashing around the room trying to find my coat. It was on Zayn's head. I wasn't even going to ask...

**Niall's POV**

You can really lose track of the time when your arms round a gorgeous girl. Her dad was going to kill me, and I was convinced he didn't really like me anyway. Oh Christ, I'd just ruined every chance of ever seeing her ever again. I was going to have to get down on my knees and plead with her parents to let me take her out again.

She was bouncing around the room, bidding hurried goodbyes to everyone, and an extra 'have a nice evening' to Lucy and Louis. I started to panic, so I seized her hand and dragged her out of there towards the car, with a driver I prayed would be able to give us a lift back to hers. If we were lucky, we might only be half an hour late.

**Polly's POV**

Endless potential evenings out with Niall Horan lay in tatters at my feet as I stared anxiously at my watch. Ten past 12. Quarter past. At 20 past, we reached a road I recognised. Thank God, we were only fifteen minutes away. Mind you, ten minutes late is a crime worthy of capital punishment where my dad's concerned, so I wasn't holding out much hope of ever being able to see Niall again. I squeezed his hand, hoping to convey feelings that I could have put into words but was simply too terrified and scared to try. He stroked my hair, as if to say that he understood. I wanted to kiss him, but I knew that it would be short-lived, seeing as we were only a few minutes away now. I started to thank the driver repeatedly for being such a life saver (well, we were both still alive then. Whether we would be in three minutes' time was a different matter.)

I knocked on the door nervously, and quite quietly, so as not to wake Daisy. Dad answered. He looked as relieved as I felt, but when he saw Niall standing awkwardly behind me, he frowned.

"He's not coming in," Dad said shortly. I blinked. What an odd thing to say. It was twenty to one in the morning, of course Niall wasn't coming in. The second I was allowed through the door I was going to bed, and I was certain Niall and I wouldn't be allowed to sleep in the same house. Ever.

"Why are you so late?" Dad asked. Ah, here we go.

"It's my fault, Mr Davis," Niall said. Mr Davis? Oh, I see. He's being polite.

Dad blinked and stared at him. So did I. What was he doing?

"I'm really sorry, but after the concert, you know how it is, I completely forgot that she had to be home by midnight. I'm sorry, I promise it won't happen again."

Dad sniffed. "Fine." He turned to me. "Now you're home, I'm going to bed. Lock the door when he's gone." And he vanished back into the house.

I leapt on Niall. "You absolute legend and general life saver."

He grinned. "What about 'all-round hero'?"

"That too," I said, finally giving him the kiss I'd avoided in the car.

Dad tutting from the top of the stairs was only a slight annoyance.

**Lucy's POV**

We had a meal at their hotel, I had a Lasagne and Louis some sort of chicken thing. We were interrupted a few times by fans asking for autographs but I didn't mind. I had the rest of the evening alone with my man. My man!

Mum had said I could stay all out night, so I texted her saying I was staying at Cerians. Doubting she would approve of me staying in Louis' room. I tucked my phone away in my purse and jumped onto Louis' bed.

"Watch it," he said covering his soft parts with his hands, "The Barlow women have a talent for hurting the family jewels."

He pulled a face and I burst out laughing, what was he like? I still hadn't forgiven him for dragging me out on stage, although I didn't mind too much.

"I can't believe you did that to me?" I looked at him and let him worry. He looked confused.

"What have I done?" haha.

I rolled over and pinned him down playfully.

"Bringing me out on stage like that.." I frowned. "And being the most thoughtful boyfriend ever!"

I kissed him deeply and he rolled over on top of me. Hmmm, I could get used to this. We kissed for a long time. Passionately.

I was really getting into it when I realised something.

"Louis?" I asked playing with his messed up hair. I tugged on his braces, slipping them off his shoulders. "Where am I going to stay tonight?"

"Here?" he asked, "Unless you want me to get you a room?"

No chance. I wasn't moving.

"Hmm, I think I'm okay here actually," I kissed him again. After a while our breathing became rather ragged, he started to unbutton his shirt but then he pulled away.

I was hurt.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked nervously. He looked thoughtful.

"I just want to make sure that you're ready. Have you done this before?"

"No, but I know it's what I want." I hugged him. He was being really considerate. I was sure I wanted to do this but I wasn't sure that I wanted to do this right now.

"I don't want to rush things though," Bless him. He could tell I wasn't a hundred per cent sure so he said; "Do you want to do it some other time?"

I nodded into his chest, and then I smiled up at him and kissed him lips, "We can wait though, can't we? Sometime special? Sometime soon?"

"Yeah, of course. I want to do things right by you Lucy Lou."

"Thanks Loopy Lou!"

We started kissing again and it wasn't long before it got erm exciting. Not too exciting though. Just the appropriate amount, sexy times!


	10. Chapter 12

**Part 12**

**Lucy's POV**

I must say, it was rather nice waking up to Louis Tomlinson. Well 'rather nice' is a bit of an understatement if I'm perfectly honest. I can't believe my luck. He wasn't awake yet, so I snuggled back into his arms and drifted back off.

"Morning beautiful," he whispered in my ear, his soft lips brushing my cheek. He tucked a loose strand of my dusty blond hair behind my ear and pulled me towards him. He kissed me lightly on the nose. He was such a babe. He was so nice about the waiting thing; I'd definitely make it up to him though.

"Why, good morning sexy bum," I replied sleepily. I'm not much of a morning person; I'm set in the belief that 10am is still the middle of the night. An opinion Zayn shares with me. "I really enjoyed last night. I think it was one of the best birthdays ever."

He coughed, "One of them? Do you often have an arena singing to you?" he seemed smug, knowing full well I was teasing him.

"Okay, so the best birthday in the history of birthdays." I kissed him again, and noticing the time and decided I was ready for some food.

We made our way downstairs, after getting dressed, and I grabbed some scrambled eggs and he had…erm something. I was more interested in my own food to pay much attention.

"I better get off home soon." I told him, between slurps of orange juice.

"I'll miss you," he looked serious. So I blushed and smiled back.

"Miss you too, but on the bright side I'll see you tomorrow for my party. Thanks again for that by the way, you really have done too much for me."

"You're worth it."

I swished my hair, "You sound like some cheesy advert." I joked.

"You are though," he said, grasping my hand across the table and kissing it. The things he does to me.

"You, my love, are such a gentlemen," I said looking deeply into his green eyes, they are so deep you could get lost in them. And I do, frequently.

It was too soon to be going, but I was soon piling into a taxi next to Louis. I didn't want to leave him, but I needed to freshen up and anyway, I was seeing him the next day. I might even agree to let him see me later tonight if the parents were going out. It would be way too awkward otherwise.

"You meeting the boys before the party?" I had by head rested on his shoulder, our hands intertwined between our legs. I didn't want to let go. Never.

"Hmm, yeah. I assume your meeting the girlies beforehand?" he asked stroking my thumb with his.

I nodded. I was meeting Polly and Cerian at the latter's house and we were getting ready before the party. Like I said before I always let Cerian do my hair before an event.

"You'll ring me tonight, won't you," I nodded as a reply and smiled up at him. His hair was still slightly dishevelled and that just made him that bit more irresistible.

We were soon pulling up outside my house.

"Walk me to the door?"

"Anything for my stunning girlfriend," I loved hearing that so much.

We walked hand in hand to the door and I saw my mum wink at me from the upstairs window. Bless her. Dad was still asleep though, I could tell because mum raised her finger to her lips to make sure I entered quietly.

It was a good job that the front door wasn't visible from the upstairs window, because as I pulled out my keys, Louis pulled me into an Oscar winning smooch.

Suddenly the door opened.

"Hey Luce, do you want a carrot?" Tabs announced pulling on my sleeve and indeed offering me a sliced piece of carrot. She takes after me, the thinks with her stomach.

I laughed and took one, I turned to Louis and winked, "I know you like girls who eat these, so I thought I better make sure you knew I did."

**Cerian's POV**

Not afraid to say it – we all looked goddamn sexy. The last four hours had been devoted to getting the three of us looking hot to trot (did I really just say that?) for the boys. Each of our respective guys of course, we didn't have more than one on the go. I think. I wouldn't put anything past those guys.

Now that we were all preened to perfection (what is it with the old fashioned words today?), it was time for the spot inspection: after endless hours and hours we were finally ready. Of course, neither Polly or Lucy could possibly do their own hair/make-up/manicure/pedicure, so the task of all that fell to me, which was probably why I felt I was looking ever so slightly more frazzled than the other gorgeous pair.

Lucy looked as blonde, bubbly and beautiful as ever (not gonna lie, ever so slightly impressed that I got all three B's there), in a what-could-be-called-revealing-but-still-gorgeous-outfit-that-im-still-going-to-wear-because-it-makes-my-boobs-look-good playsuit (which did actually make her boobs look gorgeous – well that sounded slightly creepy), with her make up perfectly applied, if I do say so myself, and hair curled and pinned back – which she absolutely hates because she thinks she's got a large forehead, and an under fringe, but which actually makes her look undoubtedly sexy. Wish she wouldn't think she was fat all the time though, you need to get some more self-confidence girl! God bless her though...

Pol on the other hand just looked sexy and quirky. Sexy because she had a stupidly short halter neck black dress on, which did in fact show off her features so their best possible advantage. Quirky because she had decided to team it with a pair of bright green sneakers. Bit of an oddball that one. That may have already been picked up on...

I, on the other hand, had gone down the slightly less clean cut route, with leather hot pants and a lace and diamante crop top that probably showed off a little more midriff than my dad would have deemed appropriate if he had seen it – luckily enough though, my parents and little brother had gone out for a meal. With my flicked out eyeliner, blood red lips and crazy curly hair, and skyscraper heels that made me hover about a foot over the other two, and probably a foot over Zayn (well he would have to be the one to tiptoe for once), it really is unlikely that they would have approved.

At least I thought they were out...

As the three of us made our way downstairs, laughing at what we wanted the boys to do when they saw us, I heard a key turn in the front door, and my dad's voice shout up 'Sorry love, forgot my wallet and –'

He stopped short when he saw us. I had thought that he would be shocked at our appearances, but instead, he just smiled and said 'You look gorgeous sweetheart'.

The 'my little girl's all grown up' bit was stopped short in his tracks by Zayn's appearance at the front door. Whoops – forgot he was meant to be picking us up.

Although my folks knew all about Zayn, seeing as Dad had promised to formally interview each and every one of my boyfriend's/dates, with a panel made up of himself, my two uncles, and two godfathers completing the panel, I had thought it best to delay the two meeting for as long as possible.

This I had not planned upon.

There were several moments of silence before... 'POTATO!'

Polly really can be a life saver sometimes.

This odd – but helpful – interruption seemed to push both my dad and Zayn out of their daze, and then towards each other in order to shake hands.

And then, for some bizarre reason, they both started laughing. Maybe because Zayn had a picture of Bugs Bunny on his shirt. Dad like Bugs Bunny. I don't really know why they would have started laughing if he didn't.

Or it could have just been because I was currently standing in between the pair of them, looking ever so slightly like a referee in a boxing match. All I needed was a striped shirt and the transformation would be complete.

After a few more minutes of pleasantries, Mum stuck her head inside the door, flashed a smile at Zayn (she knew everything), before hurrying Dad out.

Well at least that was over.

**Zayn's POV**

That was nowhere near as bad as I thought it would be. Now that the painful part was over, I was free to focus my attention on her.

I know that I probably think this a lot, but by God she was beautiful. It didn't matter if she were all dressed up like tonight, or just wearing jeans and an old ratty jumper, she was still stunning.

Every time I saw my heart seemed to skip a beat, just like knew hers did when the positions were reversed. For the first time in my life I could actually see this lasting.

Well that was good news. I thought so.

**Cerian's POV**

He was cuter than the Bugs Bunny on his shirt.

I could hear the giggles from behind me as I kissed him, soft at first, but when I heard my little brother telling me to 'get a room' from the car, I thought it was probably time to stop.

At least, that's what I thought. Zayn obviously didn't, however, as he pulled me back towards him.

Although I didn't want to stop, after a few minutes, I was incredibly aware of my two best friends standing uncomfortably behind me (when I turned around they just had soppy grins on their faces, the idiots).

Anyway, the front door was still wide open. If a mass murderer and thief had come into the house, it's unlikely that we would have even noticed.

Not entirely sure how I would have explained that to my parents – sorry Dad, I was a little busy snogging my boyfriend to notice the thief running away with the TV.

Yeah – that would have gone down well.

**Lucy's POV**

Yay! It was time for my party! Yeah that's right One Direction had thrown a party for lil' ol' me. Wow I'm loving this.

"Alright Zayn, put her down," I moaned. "You really don't know where she's been."

Polly pulled a face to back up my point. Cerian stuck her tongue out at us in reply so we took this as a sign that we were leaving.

Zayn's car turned out to be a taxi – the lazy bugger! I assumed he wasn't planning on staying sober tonight then. We squished in the back, quite resembling a game of sardines. Cerian and Zayn were snuggling in the corner and I really felt the absence of my Lou Bear. My mood was lifted because I knew I would be seeing him soon. Polly looked rather alone and I can safely say that we felt like lemons. Or some other pointless fruit...although lemons do have pointy bits...

Anyway, the taxi wove down the roads until we finally reached the hotel. I must say I was slightly disappointed that Louis wasn't stood at the front of the building waiting for me. Zayn must have been able to tell as he said:

"He's waiting for you upstairs," he then guided us into the familiar hotel and we made our way into the lift. We must have been going to the top floor. Wait isn't that usually the pent house suit? Gawd! Cerian and Polly had this really annoying habit of jumping up and down in lifts, but this really freaked me out. So diplomatically I punched them.

"Haha sorry Lu," Polly said elbowing my bare shoulder. Ouch! The plop.

"Okay, on Louis' orders I have to blindfold you now, sorry," Zayn smirked tying a scarf round my face. If it ruined my hair I would have to kill him and Louis. But I think that would be rather ungrateful of me.

I was lead, like a blind donkey, into a room and I was panicking the whole way in case I happened to bump into something.

"Okay, I'm opening the door now," Zayn said as Cerian pulled me through the door. I could hear lots of hushed giggles and laughter as well as the music being cut out. I walked in slowly, cautious.

That was when I walked into something solid. The something pulled of my blindfold.

"Surprise!" he whispered.

"We really need to stop meeting like that," I said kissing Louis. De ja vous. He was wearing some black trousers with braces and a pressed white shirt. Simple but effective. It wasn't until then that I decided to look round the rest of the room. All my friends from school, and my Saint John's ambulance division were there, as well as my friends from my youth club. Hmm, awkward seen as I had just smooched my boyfriend and because I was getting lots of glares off the girlies who were crushing on him. It was moments like this that I really appreciate how lucky I am.

I waved at Abi and Leanne, who are mates from school, and a few others I recognised. The boys really did know how to organise a good party, I must thank them later, but by now they were all chilling with the girlies. Beth and Jordan were already there, Jordan was wearing chinos and a nice top and Beth was more into the Cerian school of style and was wearing a short black skirt and a black sequined top. We all looked rather grown up. I saw some of the boys from the youth club hanging around, near the drum kit and guitars in the corner (I presumed our boys were going to perform for me - eep!) and I was hoping I wouldn't see Him.

The music began to pound and I danced with the girls from school for a bit. Most people came up and said 'Happy Birthday' which was kind and I was having a general rave. The night was going really well so far and I didn't think it could get much better, until I felt a muscular pair of arms wrap round my waist. I turned round and was not at all surprised to see a rather sexy Louis Tomlinson. He kissed me and I heard a few 'oohs' and kissy noises.

We broke apart and began to dance together as a slow song came on. 'My Heart Will Go On' I love that song so much, and I am not ashamed to say that it's on my iPod...and my phone. I had my arms tucked around Louis' neck and his hands were on my hips, we were swaying slowly and our gaze met. His eyes were a perfect shade of green. I was just about to lean in for a smooch when I saw Him.

I ran out of the room, leaving the party behind me.

**Cerian's POV**

The night was going so well; all of our friends had turned up, we were all suitably sexified, and both Lucy and I were having the most possible fun with our guys – Niall and Polly seemed to have slipped off somewhere to do a little Irish dancing.

It was only natural that something had to go wrong.

I didn't notice anything at first, my head was buried too deep in Zayn's shoulder (he really does have very nice shoulders), but as the song ended and I lifted my head in order to kiss my gorgeous guy, I caught a glimpse of Louis' stunning yet confused face.

"Uh, why is Lucy running away?"

Turning around, I saw Lucy's very short playsuit hurrying away.

As I turned back to Zayn (ooh there was that little stutter...) to express my confusion, I saw another face over his shoulder that I hoped I would never ever see again, not in a million years.

I grabbed Zayn's hand and dragged him over towards Him.

"What the hell are you doing here James?"

I put a finger over Zayn's protesting lips with my left hand, in order to slap James with my right.

"Ok, I guess I deserved that, but if you just give me a minute-"

"No James, just get out of here. No one wants you here."

With one more despairing look he was gone. Good riddance is all I can say.

Turning around (wow I'm doing a lot of that at this party) I saw Louis' extremely confused face moving towards us. Before he could say anything, I grabbed both his and Zayn's hand (I'm also doing a lot of that) and dragged them into one of the rooms. From the assortment of animal hats on the windowsill, I could only assume that it was Harry's.

"Ok, before you start throwing questions at me, let me explain: the guy she ran away from was James Cane, he and Lucy went out for a year , but then she found out that he'd been cheating on her for six months with one of our friends. They split up about three months ago – part of the reason for the London trip was to help her get over him and have a fun weekend with her friends. None of us thought in a billion years that she'd ever find someone like you. James was her first boyfriend, and it wasn't love, she was just sort of intoxicated because it was all so new.

So, errr, now you know..."

I could only assume from the stunned expression that that hadn't been what he was expecting.

**Louis' POV **

If Cerian hadn't already done the job, I could have punched him. Why the hell did he think that showing up at Lucy's party was a good idea? I felt so bad for Lu when Cerian explained. I'd better go and find her, before everyone noticed she was missing. I casually walked out of the main room of the party to find Lucy. I walked down the corridor frantically trying to find her, I checked in all of the different adjoining rooms on the top floor, including all of the boys' rooms. I was just starting to panic when I reached the room I was sharing with Zayn. It was the last in the row and when I reached the door, I heard a muffled sobbing come through the door.

Slowly, I pushed the door opened and I was met with a heart wrenching site. Lucy was sat on the end of my bed crying her eyes out.

"Don't look at me, I look a right state," she moaned turning away from me. Her shoulders were slummed up and her make-up had smudged.

I ran over to her and sat on the end of the bed and enveloped her in a tight hug. I held her close to my chest and whispered into her hair that it was alright and that I wouldn't let anyone hurt her. We rocked back and forth together until she calmed down.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, finally meeting my eyes. "I must look like an idiot."

"No you don't. You shouldn't be so silly! You have every right to be like this after what that idiot did to you. If he was still here I would have sorted him out." I stroked her hair. Even with her mascara running down her face she was still the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. "In fact you look as beautiful as ever."

"I guess Cerian filled you in," she smiled weakly, resting her head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry your party got spoilt babe," I told her.

"It's not your fault. The party is amazing, thank you so much for that." She leant forward and kissed me on the lips. I liked it when she did that.

"Do you want to come back in?" I asked her hugging her again. I hated to see her hurting.

"Yes, but only if you promise not to leave me alone when we get in." She teased. I wiped her tears away with my thumbs and took hold of her hand. I passed her a tissue and she went into the bathroom to freshen up. I hoped I'd always have this effect on her. I hoped I'd always be with her.

I lead her back into the party, and we walked hands together back along the ornate corridor. I was about to walk in when I caught her off guard for one long smooch. She smiled and I was glad she had cheered up. I think I could love her. I think I did love her. Now I just need to tell her.

She dragged me in after her and she informed me that one of her favourite songs was playing. Another World. I must admit I was smug, she liked my music. Well I knew that anyway, but it was always nice to hear it.

We started dancing again and I bent down and whispered in her ear: "Baby let me find out your secret, just let me in and let me show you that I'll keep it."

She giggled and slapped me lightly. "You know…you could show me more than that any day." Cheeky vibes!

**Lucy's POV**

"Someone's cheered up, I see." Liam came up to us and handed me a cupcake with a candle in it. He gave me a hug and so did the rest of the boys, who I hadn't seen much of since arriving. They were going to sing something for me later. "Any requests for later?" Liam added.

"Hmm, I want More Than This. You boys are just too good to me, Thank you." I beamed at them all, feeling like the cat that got the cream.

All my friends gathered round and told me to make a wish. Well, after a badly sung rendition of 'Happy Birthday'. Although, I put the bum notes down to the girls.

I took a deep breath and made my wish.

Then I looked behind me and knew my wish had already come true. I already had my Lou-Bear, what else could I ask for?

**Louis' POV**

A few hours later we decided it was time for Lucy's song. She wanted More Than This so that's what we gave her. Her face lit up and I was glad to see her happy after earlier. I must say, I really love performing this song. I held her gaze the entire time and I could see her blushing. She had this adorable thing of gazing up at me from under her fringe with a smouldering gaze. I felt myself blush too. That has never happened before, I'd never felt like this about anyone before.

**Cerian's POV**

Ok, it was a good party. Not that I really have many to compare it to – we aren't exactly the pinnacle of high society us lot. We'd already been here for six hours, and it still showed no sign of slowing down anytime soon (although I suppose it would have to, considering that it was two in the morning, most of us were completely hammered, and the other guests in the hotel would probably want to go to sleep sometime soon).

Zayn was drunk. And I mean DRUNK, drunk - which was weird considering that he hadn't actually drunk that much. Guess someone had spiked his drink – from the sound of it there had been a lot of that going on tonight.

I immensely enjoyed kissing him, even when he was drunk. I don't think that all of the other girls in the room were enjoying it as much – I kept getting glares...

With one last kiss, I left him in Beth's capable care, in order to go and get some more drinks from the mini bar with Harry – Zayn was strictly limited to water.

The next fifteen minutes were limited to the two of us attempting to push our way through the crowds, me pinching his new tiger hat from Beth, playfully arguing over what Beth would want to drink (trust me, never give that girl orange juice – this was clearly a lesson he still had to learn), and then somehow managing to get lost in his own hotel room (it was fairly big though).

We emerged from the crowds laughing, as we had got stuck behind a very energetic couple – I don't even think any of us knew them. As we got closer to where we had last been with Zayn and Beth, the giggling stopped.

The faces which had, just a moment ago, been full of laughter were no more. They were gone.

I could feel the tears building up in my eyes, as I dropped the drinks in my hands, I was vaguely aware of Harry dragging me away from the party. We ran into the lift. I sunk down onto the floor (it was a fairly long journey), Harry stood, looking about ready to kill someone – I knew who – and together, we both began to cry.

**Zayn's POV**

God I loved her. As I kissed her that was all I could think.

I put my hand on her waist, but there was no bare skin. Just material. And those weren't hot pants...

Beth and I looked at each other in horror as we realised that Harry and Cerian were nowhere to be seen.


	11. Chapter 13

**Part 13**

**Lucy's POV **

The music faded away as we ran hand in hand laughing down the corridor. Every now and again he'd kiss me on the lips. The cheek. The neck. We were just having fun, being teens. Louis and I had agreed to get some more drinks from the bar downstairs as the party was, according to some of the lads, drying up. As we made our way towards the lift we had to try to stifle our giggles as it was goodness knows what time it was in the morning and the party was showing no signs of slowing down, even though I was shattered. I'd probably sneak away from the party later with Louis and I'm sure the girls would be thinking of leaving soon as well.

"Thank you," I murmured in his ear after a particularly lingering kiss. I don't mind admitting that I was more than a little tipsy at this point. I had been enjoying my party, everyone had easily made me forget James turning up and the boys had been beyond amazing, with arranging and everything. I can't even begin to imagine how to return the favour.

"S'okay, I would do anything for you, beautiful" he said pressing the button for the lift. He twirled me around and we began to dance without any music. We may have looked silly, slow dancing without any music, but it was nice, romantic even. Eventually we broke apart and he still had my hand in a strong clasp, and that's just where I liked it. He held me in a hug and I clung back, like a koala.

I decided that I loved being with him, I don't think anything would change that. I was happy, living in the moment even though it would end all too soon; I had to enjoy every single minute I had with him and not waste a second.

Ping!

The lift doors slide open, effortlessly, and I was met by the most heart-wrenching sight. I was sobered instantly when I saw Cerian slumped on the floor of the lift, crying her eyes out – like a broken doll and Harry trying to calm her down, whilst fighting back tears of his own. It felt like my heart was being torn out.

I rushed over, dropping to the floor to comfort Cerian, whilst Lou did the same to Harry. We let the doors close behind us, but no-one bothered to choose a floor. I wrapped my arm protectively round Cerian and smiled sympathetically at Harry.

"What happened?" Louis asked a rather shaken up Harry.

"Zayn and Beth." He managed to say.

"What about them?" I urged, patting Cerian on the shoulder and offering her a tissue from my clutch bag.

"They kissed." Her voice broke on the last word and I was left shocked.

"I'm sure it was a mistake," Louis said diplomatically, I'm sure he was trying to help but I couldn't help but snap.

"Don't be so bloody insensitive Louis!" I was annoyed, couldn't he see that they were both devastated.

"Didn't look like a mistake from where I was standing." Harry fumed, punching the wall of the lift.

"Dude, don't take it out on the lift." Louis tried to joke.

"You really aren't helping, you know?" I complained. "Just go back to the party Louis, _I'll_ make sure they are okay." Looking back it was rather spiteful of me.

For a moment, it looked like he was about to say something, then clearly thought better of it and got out of the lift on the next floor. He looked slightly hurt, but I was more concerned with the other two for now.

I pulled them out of the lift, and we walked out and into the now desolate restaurant. I pulled a couple of chairs off the tables and we sat round, I stayed waiting for them to explain to me.

**Cerian's POV**

Lucy wanted us to tell her what happened, but since Harry had given into the tears, neither of us were really making that much sense. Everything we said sort of turned into a garbled mush of very little vowels. Not that either of us really made that much sense beforehand. This was just an added hurdle.

Ok, don't have any idea just why it relates to a hurdle.

After half an hour of crying my eyes out, with very few stops for air, it was time to pull myself together. Or rather, for Harry to give me a hug, and start swearing about the pair of them in my ear. Not gonna lie – it really helped.

The three of us were sitting in the hotel restaurant – the staff around were looking very bemused – with a stupidly high mound of tissues on the table. Well I say on the table... what I really mean is all of the surrounding area, but none actually on there. Don't even bother asking me about where they all came from – I'm practically a walking drug store.

Oh no, I'm not actually a druggie! I just... sound like it sometimes...

So it was time to stop crying. Time to stop crying, and... Ok, I have no idea what I'm meant to do now.

If this was a soap opera then I'd probably go and slap them both – either that or slap one, and then sleep with the other. No Lucy, not Beth. She's all yours. Even though I really do think you need me to spice things up a little.

On that subject, anyone seen Corrie recently? Want to let me know what's been happening? No? Ok then...

Not the right thing to be thinking about right now.

As Harry started to explain what had happened, I felt my phone go off in my purse. Pulling it out, I was met with the rather horrible sight of 57 missed calls from Zayn, and 49 from Beth. Harry had similar numbers. Angrily turning over the phone and pulling off the back, I yanked the battery out of both mine and his.

Well it's not exactly likely that either of us were going to call them back is it?

I heard a groan from my left.

"Oh God, where am I gonna stay? Don't really want to go back up there."

"Yeah, not sure I really want to go home..." I could totally see his dilemma. Didn't really want to let my parents see me like this. As much as I wanted Zayn and Beth to go and die in a hole at the

moment, I would kinda prefer it if I was the one to put them there, not my Dad.

Lucys 'calming' tones broke through my incredibly violent thought processes.

"Hey, my folks are away for the weekend, you can both stay at mine? I'll get a car?"

She was meant to be spending the night with Louis at the hotel. Ooooh, I smell trouble in paradise.

And coffee...

**Polly's POV**

I hate parties. No really, I can't stand them, so you can imagine how grateful I was when Niall seized my wrist the second I entered the room with Lucy, Cerian and Zayn. Personally, I was glad to miss pretty much the whole evening. In my experience, parties always result in someone getting hurt. Or drunk. Or both.

Anyway, Niall pulled me through a door and I found myself in a rather nice bedroom. I presumed it was his, there was a tiny leprechaun sitting on the pillow. I grinned at it, then realised that the smile it gave me in return was permanent.

Niall was watching me adjust to my new surroundings with what could be described as interest but was probably just amusement.

After a few moments he must have got bored, because he slipped his arms around my waist and kissed me. We fell backwards onto his bed and the leprechaun's hat dug into the back of my neck. I picked it up and placed it on the bedside table where it wouldn't get in the way.

After a while I felt his kisses get more desperate, and I froze in spite of myself. I could see where this was going. It wasn't that I didn't want to, I really did, but it was a bit of an awkward day if you know what I mean. I pushed him away slightly and sat up. He looked hurt.

"You okay?" he said, frowning at me.

I shook my head. "I feel a bit queasy," I told him.

He nodded. "Maybe another time then?"

I smiled. "Maybe."

He kissed me again, and I rested my head on his shoulder, my eyes closed. I was absolutely exhausted. God knows why really, I'd spent most of the day sitting down whilst Cerian fiddled with my eye makeup.

I must have drifted off, because next thing I knew I was being shaken awake by Niall and Liam was standing in the doorway talking very fast.

"...and then Harry and Cerian stormed past me and they looked like they were about to cry, and when I entered the room again I saw Zayn looking guilty and Beth standing next to him looking like she was about to throw up."

I blinked and stared from Niall to Liam. "What?" I said, standing up and straightening out the skirt of my dress, not that there was much of it to straighten out. "One second," I told them, sidestepping into the bathroom.

When I emerged, Liam had gone.

"Apparently," Niall said. "Zayn kissed Beth."

"What? And Beth let him?" Blimey. Not the combination I'd have put together. Zayn and Beth?

"Mm," Niall said.

"Is Cerian alright?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I guess Harry's pretty upset too," he said. "We ought to go and find them."

I nodded, and followed him back towards the now slightly deflated party. What a scandal. I was right though. Everyone gets drunk or hurt.

**Louis' POV**

Why was she being like that? I was only trying to lighten the mood a bit, Jeesh! But I can take a hint; I know when to leave it, well most of the time. I felt bad for Harry; I really did, so I sent him a quick text before going off to find Liam.

I knew Liam would have some good advice about what to do with Lucy; I didn't want to lose her over something like this. I waited for the next elevator and took it up to the top floor, when I stepped out I was greeted with a few drunken girls who tries to make a pass at me. I quickly brushed them off, as I didn't want to get into any more trouble with Lucy.

"Not today girls," I said purposefully striding past and into Liam's room. I was planning on waiting for him in there, but I already found him in there. With Jordan. Cheeky bugger.

"Sorry, mate. Can I have a word?" I asked as Jordan hurried out of the room straightening out her top.

"Sure, what's the problem?" He asked gesturing for me to sit down. I took a seat and began to explain what happened to him.

"It sounds as though she's not only tired but a bit drunk, and if you give her a bit of space I'm sure she'll come around."

"Thanks mate." I said.

Liam filled me in on what he had seen between Zayn and Beth and we decided we needed to have a chat with him. After all, we needed to see it from his point of view.

**Lucy's POV**

I felt so bad for them both. If I'm honest, my party has been a bit of a disaster which is a shame. I called for a taxi and by the time it arrived, Cerian looked pretty shattered and it was probably best that we got home anyway. I smiled at Harry and pulled them both into the taxi behind me.

Cerian was already half asleep when we reached my house, so Harry carried her upstairs and put her in my parents bed. She seemed a bit delirious so we left her to sleep.

"Hot chocolate?" I asked Harry as we walked downstairs. He didn't seem tired and neither was I, so I decided it was time to get to know Harry better.

We sat down on the sofas after I had made us a mug of hot chocolate each. We chatted for what seemed for a little while about family and stuff, and before I realised it, an hour had passed. I was sat next to him and it felt nice to have a guy friend, for a change. I hoped me and Harry would be friends though.

"I'm sure Beth didn't mean it. She cares about you a lot you know." I told him, patting his arm.

"I hope so, I really like her Luce. It just hurts." He looked hurt, so I gave him a reassuring smile. I motioned that perhaps we should go upstairs and told him that he could sleep in my bed and that I would get in with Cerian.

He thanked me and added "I'm sorry that you and Louis fell out over this."

"It's okay Harry, it was my fault. I shouldn't have snapped at him like that." I felt my face drop as I regretted my actions. Now it was his turn to share a reassuring smile with me. His curly mop of hair tumbled over his eyes as he bent down to give me a hug, which I reciprocated.

"He'll still be awake it you want to call him," he told me, pulling away.

"Thanks Harry."

I checked my phone and saw that I had no new messages or missed calls. My heart sank. Maybe he hadn't forgiven me? Oh well, I had to try anyway. I quickly flicked through my contacts log until I found the one I was looking for. Louis x.

It only rang twice before he answered.

"Lucy, I'm so glad you called." I could sense the smile in his voice.

"Louis, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it I'm just tired and I've regretted it ever since." I gushed, not really making sense.

"I'm sorry too; I see that I was an idiot now." Louis replied.

We chatted for a while, mainly about how much we missed each other and when we were next going to see each other. Which was the next day, coincidentally. I loved hearing his voice.

"I really don't want to fight over something this silly," I told him twiddling my hair around my finger; just talking to him on the phone turned me into a giddy little girl. I blushed at myself.

"I know, Luce, I can't believe this happened. I mean, why are we fighting when Harry and Cerian are in bits?" he added sleepily. He must be really tired, but his sleepy voice was really sexy.

"They're at mine now, well so am I, what are we going to do?" I asked him, in between brushing my teeth.

"Just bring Cerian to the hotel tomorrow please," he seemed guilty, I liked it. I was so glad we had made up again.

"Why?" I yawned.

"You'll see." Then he hung up. Damn him and his sexy behind.


	12. Chapter 14

**Part 14 **

**Cerian's POV**

When I opened my eyes I had no idea where I was. Had a mini panic for a moment – ok, a major panic. The family photograph on the dressing table gave it away. The Barlow's really are a very blonde family.

Ooooh, my heads hurts... Then I started to remember. The kiss. Just as I started to feel the tears build up in my eyes, and the furious procession of swear words to parade through my head, who should burst through the door but Lucy. Well, Lucy dragging a very sullen looking Harry. I guess the expression on his face mirrored the expression on mine – after all, we have just had our hearts broken. Ripped out, trampled upon, and THEN broken.

"Morning my sweet!" Lucy yelled as she (and Harry, whom she was still attached to) flopped down on the bed. "How you feeling hun?" she continued with a sympathetic glance in both mine and Harry's directions. Ooh, she looked in Harry's direction, who is in One Direction... Not funny? No, didn't think so.

"Hmmm Luce, my boyfriend made out with one of my best friends, who is also the girlfriend of the other heart-broken teenager on your parents bed, how do you think I'm feeling? Oh yeah, and my head feels like it's been hit with an anvil..."

If you didn't get what I was going for, then I'm not going to explain it.

Oh, ok then – I'm not good.

"Ok, how about the three of us go and do something to take our minds off it ok?"

With a begrudging look at Harry, who hadn't said anything since they came in, I nodded. Well, we didn't have anything to lose did we? Apart from our sanity anyway. But I think it's fairly obvious that we all lost that many years ago. If we ever had any at all.

At least she'd let go of Harry's arm now.

Half an hour later we were downstairs, getting ready to walk out the door. Well, Harry and I were ready to walk out the door. Lucy, however, was dwindling like always. She said she was looking for her scarf. A likely story...

Another ten minutes later, and ten minutes of explicit cursing from both me and Harry, she finally came bounding down the stairs. As I rolled my eyes, and turned to open the door, a very peculiar thing happened...

We had a power cut. At least, that's what I thought had happened. But as the black turned to a dark pink, and I felt the wool on my face, I realised I had actually been blind folded. Well, Lucy had always said that she was going to kidnap me one day, and it looked like that day had come. Creep.

As I started to try and find Lucy's face with my hands, so that I could slap her, I could Harry protesting to Lucy, and her telling him to sssshh.

Suddenly there was a voice whispering in my ear. Wow, this just keeps getting creepier.

"Now Cerian, I now that you want to slap me at the moment, seeing as I just had to dodge your hand, but I need you to trust me ok?"

Yeah – as if.

"No no no, don't try and slap me again" Damn it. " Ok, good girl, I'm gonna put you in the car now – no Harry, you're coming to, we're just leaving you somewhere else – and take you somewhere, not the same place as Harry, and there's going to be a very nice surprise waiting for you when you get there, ok?"

I gritted my teeth – I didn't see I had much choice, seeing as Tabitha was currently handcuffing my hands behind my back. Quite why a seven year old knows how to lock, or even own, a pair of handcuffs I don't know. I've given up guessing with this family.

I would say how long later, but seeing as I was blind folded, and therefore couldn't see a clock, the only way I could do it is by guessing. And you'd probably end up with something like 'ten purple and yellow guinea pigs'.

No idea where that came from.

So, ten purple and yellow guinea pigs later, after a car journey, being ushered through a space of some sort, and up what appeared to be a lot of stairs, we had reached our destination. At least that's what I assumed, seeing and by blindfold and handcuffs (I hadn't been expecting pink fluffy ones – kinky!) were eventually removed. The sight was not quite what I had been expecting...

I was back in the boys penthouse suite, and there, standing in front of me, was the hottest guy I had ever wanted to slap. But surrounding him were dozens and dozens of strands of fairy lights. Trust me – if a guy ever wants to win me over, all he has to do is something involving fairy lights. And preferably a lot of them. There was also a massive, massive cushy sofa, with loads of fluffy cushions (it just keeps getting even more perfect!). Plus a table covered in candles (not entirely sure why they were needed, considering the amount of fairy lights…), and all of my favourite films laid out. Could this be any more perfect?

Well, with some pasta and marshmallows (not together obviously). Oh. They're on the table…

I turned around to have a go at Lucy – I was still annoyed at her, no matter how much perfection potential this had – but found her in the middle of eating Louis' face off. Guess everything was ok there then.

I frowned and turned back to him. I was met with a classic 'I'm sorry' smile. Sheeesh he had a lot of explaining to do…

The next hour was spent in a haze of tears and apologies. And kissing towards the end. Well I could hardly not forgive him could I? They were drunk… And seeing as he though she was me – yeah, still trying to get my head around that bit. What can I say? I love him – but just don't tell him that…

Seeing as I hadn't seen him in a couple of hours, there was a lot of making out to catch up on. We ate the pasta (had to cook some more of course, considering the fact that it had just been sitting there on the side for about two hours) and the marshmallows (oooh yummy) and watched Titanic. I tell you, there is nothing like a ship sinking and killing hundreds of people to get you in the mood. Not that we really saw any of the depressing and death related bits. Well we didn't really see much of it to be honest.

After a while lit was fairly obvious where this was going to go. The bedroom. Ooooh, kinky times.

An hour later, I was in the bathroom that connected Zayn and Louis' rooms, wearing nothing but one of Zayn's shirts to cover my… lady parts…

I was rummaging through all of the boys toiletries (I mean, I know they all like to look good, but this was just ridiculous – what eighteen year old needs anti-wrinkle cream?), looking for a… you know what… when the door of the other side of the bathroom opened.

I spun around, the box still in my hand, and grabbed a towel to cover my dignity – not that I had much dignity left now. That all went when I out on a Manchester United football shirt.

I never said he was perfect.

Not that I really needn't have worried about conserving my dignity, seeing as I was met with the hot, but slightly disturbing, sight of Louis. Wearing nothing but a pair of stupidly tight Superman underwear. Wow. I knew Lucy had some weird fantasies, but this was just kinda creepy.

He stopped short when he saw me. And his eyes got much, much wider.

Much wider.

"Errrr, you ok?" well this was awkward. Now his eyes were just looking as far away from me as possible.

"Ummm yeah, just… hanging out…" Really awkward. "Louis – you know there's nothing on show, this shirt is massive." Yeah – 'cause I hadn't only just realised that.

"Oh. Right" he suddenly became much more animated. Guess that had something to do with the reason we were both in here.

"So, you and Lucy having fun?" As if I really needed to ask.

"Yeah!" Wow I don't think I've ever seen anyone smile so much. "So what do you like so much about Titanic? Is it what I think it is…?" He waggled his eyebrows and winked.

"Louis! You naughty boy!" I hit him with the towel – don't know why I'm still holding that.

"Well, I just assumed, considering that everything that it sounds like you and Zayn are getting up to…" Cheeky smile flashed.

This was sort of like a much less awkward version of Friends.

Fifteen minutes later we were still there. He sitting in (yes, in) the bath, me on the loo seat. Aww, it's cute how much he like Lucy. But I think my valuable little pointers in keeping her happy were found very useful. Just feed her basically.

Suddenly there was a cough from the door. Well, I say door. I really mean that there were two coughs, from two separate doorways.

Oooops.

Guess it's time to go…

You know something?

Make-up shenanigans really are the best.

**Lucys POV**

After watching Zayn and Cerian being sickeningly cute and making up, Lou and I decided to do some catching up of our own. I was glad Ceri had forgiven Zayn, although I think we all knew she would…eventually. Harry was off with Beth somewhere, and judging by the text her just sent me it seemed to be going really well with them too. I'm glad I have Harry as a mate; I need a male influence in my life who isn't Dad or Louis.

We had a talk about last night and I apologised profusely but then he said that it was fine and I took it that I was forgiven. Personally, being a person with a low attention span…until it comes to food, I asked if we could play a game.

"What do you want to play then, my little weirdo?" Louis asked sitting on one of the chairs in his hotel room. There were several around a small table which we were sitting around.

"Snap, plus hey that's rude!" I laughed pulling an unattractive face at him. He pulled an equally obscure one back. That's why I love him. I really need to tell him that!

"Okay then, odd ball." He said as he rummaged around in his over-night bag. "I think I've got a pack of cards in here somewhere."

"Haha jolly good show," that was random!

We played snap for a bit and I won…okay so that was a lie, Louis whipped my sorry arse.

"What game do you wanna play now love?" he asked shuffling the deck of cards. He had some serious card skills going on there…wonder if he's as skilled at other things. I had been really regretting telling him that I wasn't ready the other day maybe I could spice things up a bit.

"Strip poker." I announced, giving him a cheeky wink.

"Do you even know how to play poker?" Louis asked a quizzical expression on his face.

"Number one, no. And number two, boy why are you questioning me taking my clothes off?"

"This is a true point," he mused before swiping all the cards off the table. I must admit that I was liking where this was going. We began to kiss and I felt him lead me towards the soft bed.

Things were getting a bit heated in the bedroom department. We flopped down together and I kicked of my shoes off and got into things.

Clothes soon started to diminish and I was left with just my dignity covered with my matching owl pants and bra. Yes I'm just that cool! Louis on the other hand was wearing some very appealing superman boxers.

"You know," I said. "When I watched your video diaries I never thought I'd get to experience the super man thing." I added in a husky whisper.

"You know," he said. "When I was making the video diaries I never thought I'd find the perfect girl who likes eating carrots."

I laughed and felt his smile as he kissed me. This was awesome and leading somewhere good.

"Erm, do you have a erm..?" that was more awkward to ask than I thought. I think he knew what I was getting at.

"Oh, of course hang on," he said jumping up and racing towards the bathroom.

What was taking him so long?

I checked the time ten minutes later, this was ridiculous. I decided I would go and look for him. I quickly put on Louis' top, which smelled so nice, and walked out of the room. I would have to steal this. Well I didn't expect to see him sat in the bath talking to Cerian.

"If you'll excuse me Cerian, but I need to steal my boyfriend for a while," I laughed, noticing Zayn standing at the other adjoining door.

"Oh yeah, sorry," she looked sheepish and Louis lept out of the bath and chased me back into the room.

When I looked round he had adopted a Superman – hand on hip and other arm extended to the sky- pose. Legend.

"Oh no! Somebody help me!" I decided to play along, swooning.

"BWOAH! Superman is here!" then he pounced and I fell backwards onto his bed. We began to kiss again, and as I felt his kisses getting more urgent I gave into the temptation.

That boy doesn't lie when he sings. He really does take you to another world.

"That was great," I whispered into his ears as we lay, snuggled up, under the fluffy duvet.

"Hmm yeah," he kissed my bare shoulder gently. I felt myself quiver at his touch and rolled over so that we were nose to nose.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you Lou-Bear," I began stroking his chin with my thumb, his stubble tickling slightly.

"That's odd Lu-Bear I've been meaning to tell you something too." I smiled; I love our cutesy names for each other. They're so similar.

"Okay, you first." I told him kissing the tip of his nose.

"Oh no, after you my darling," he instructed kissing me Eskimo style. Narw he's such a babe!

"Both at the same time?"

"Okay, you ready? 1, 2, 3."

"I love you," we both said.

"You do?" we both replied simultaneously.

"Yes." He informed me, gripping my hand tightly.

"I love you too."

"That's a relief," he said rubbing my palm.

"How could you even think I wouldn't," I asked, sticking my tongue out.

I wrapped my arms around his muscly chest and rested my head in the crook of his shoulder. This was nice. He in turn leant his chin on my head and snaked his hand up by back and into my hair so I was held securely near to him.

"Cold." I moaned, trying to snuggle in closer, for warmth you understand.

He pulled away slightly and chucked me his shirt with the navy blue stripes that I had been wearing earlier. "Put this on then."

I did as I was told and soon felt myself warming up.

"You look sexy in my top," he commented. I blushed and playfully hit him.

"Oh, I'm so stealing this by the way." I fiddled with the hem of the shirt, I noticed it was getting dark outside and the stars were starting to appear. He made a noise in what I assumed was approval.

We lay cuddled up for a while until we heard some odd noises coming for the room next door. Only gonna comment on it once; Zayn was a busy boy tonight!

Louis flicked on the TV and a black and white film was on. "I love this film." He said happily. I was happy to just be in his company so I let him watch it and I dozed off sleepily in his arms.

When the film was over he clicked off the TV and pulled me over to the window. I groggily followed him and took my place next to him at the window frames, blinking my eyes to wake myself up.

It was snowing. Little white flakes fell from the sky draping themselves on various trees and buildings outside. It was totally odd for it to be snowing in England but it was also extremely romantic. The lights outside, framing the snow, lit up his face and I saw his hands emerge from behind his back.

"What's that?" I asked, noticing a long navy blue velvet box resting in his palm.

"Your present. I've been looking for the right time to give it to you and I think now is a pretty good time." Louis, who was wearing a pair of Jack Wills jogging bottoms, placed the box into my hands.

"I can't accept any more Lou, you've done so much already!" I protested.

"Don't be silly," he opened the box.

My mouth fell open when I saw the silver necklace inside. It had two little birds around a heart with our initials engraved on it. I think at that moment I went a bit brain dead as I just stood there and gawped.

"Thank you." I mumbled as he took the necklace and fastened it around my neck. As I felt the cool metal touch my skin I held his hand where it rested and tugged him into an embrace. We gazed out over the city together before I pulled him back towards his bed and I fell asleep tangled with my amazing boyfriend, the boyfriend who I love and who loves me too. Life's good.


	13. Chapter 15

**Part 15**

**Polly's POV**

"He what?"

It was the day after the party, and it would appear that I was the only person to experience a very complete lack of drama. There'd been the Beth-Zayn-Cerian-Harry quadrilateral, James turning up completely unannounced now this?

Jordan and I were sat on the steps outside the hotel. Upon discovering that our respective lifts home (Cerian and Beth) had entirely vanished, we had spent the night in Niall's bed. Not with him, he'd borrowed Harry's for the night. And much as I would have liked Niall there, it would have been a bit weird having Jordan randomly there too.

Oops, Jordan was talking. Perhaps I should listen.

"...but do you think it'll be awkward now? I mean, I was happy just being friends with him but..." Jordan trailed off, and I gave her my 'Really?' face.

"Well it wasn't ideal, but it was working! We were coping!"

"Yeah right, and I'm Norwegian." I snorted. I'm not by the way. I watched a fat man push a wheelbarrow across the road. The poor bloke seemed to be struggling. When I turned back I had a heart attack. Niall was sat between us. In a pair of reindeer antlers. How the hell had he got there? And, as an afterthought, why did he have antlers?

"Hello!" he chirped, before turning to Jordan and saying "So, is it true, you and Liam getting friendly?"

Jordan nodded.

"So you like him then?"

"Well... yes," Jordan frowned. "I suppose I do."

Niall did a weird sort of sitting-down-Irish-jig, jumped to his feet and turned to go. Then he sat back down.

"We're quite boring really, compared to this lot, aren't we?"

"Well, I guess so," I said. "But boring is good. Look where being interesting got Zayn. At least you're not going to get into trouble."

He grinned, gave me a corker of a kiss (Jordan looked away pointedly) and then vanished back into the depths of the hotel. Did I really just describe Niall's kiss as being a corker? I've lost it. Oh dear.

Jordan stared at me. "What was that all about?"

I thought I knew, and sure enough five minutes later, Jordan whipped out her phone to read a text.

"'Are you still down there?' Reply 'yes'." Jordan tapped her phone, and then sat back, smiling. I laughed. Bless her.

Well that was odd. Three minutes after Jordan's reply, Liam appeared in much the same unexpected way as Niall had.

"Hey," he said. He sounded surprisingly nervous. Blimey.

"I was thinking," he said, directing his speech at Jordan. I looked out over the road (the fat man with the wheelbarrow had gone) but listened intently.

"...what are we doing? We like each other, don't we?" I felt Jordan nod in agreement.

"... and do you know how frustrating when your four best mates are all dating and you aren't?"

"Yes," Jordan said decisively. "And it's a right you know what."

Liam laughed. "So Jordan, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime."

She stared at him.

"I mean, if you don't want to I'll understand, but..."

"Are you mad?" she interrupted. "What was that all about last night if I didn't want to go out with you?"

He grinned. "So that's a yes?"

"Several of them."

"Brilliant," he said, and he gave her a quick kiss. She turned purple.

When he'd gone, I high fived her.

"So we've got Polly-and-Niall and Jordan-and-Liam and Louis-and-Lucy and maybe Ceri-and-Zayn and Harry-and-Beth. I hope they're alright. I mean, Zayn was drunk, and I guess in the dark Beth would look a bit like Cerian."

Jordan 'mm'ed in reply. She seemed to be thinking. Blimey, I hope she doesn't hurt herself.

"Do you think Liam only asked me out because you lot are all seeing his lot?"

"For goodness' sake girl he's Liam Payne! Don't doubt him thirty seconds after he asks you out!"

She shrugged. "But if he is..."

"Then he's a bit of a *bad word* then, isn't he?" Obviously I didn't call Liam a bad word. I mean, I did, but an actual bad word, not just Bad Word. If you see what I mean.

Jordan shivered, and I patted her arm. "But I'm sure he isn't," I continued. "I reckon he genuinely does like you."

I pulled the hood of Niall's sweatshirt up. It was bloody freezing, and aside from My Boyfriend's jumper, I was still only wearing that stupidly short dress. Inappropriate clothing for this sort of weather.

"Snow's forecast," Jordan said, tapping away at her phone again.

"Excellent," I said, catching sight of her mum's car. "Can you give me a lift home? And if Dad asks, I spent the night at yours."

She grinned. "Fine. We know what your dad's like."

I nodded. "I think Niall's growing on him though. Sadly, Dad still gets urges to shout 'POTATO' every time Niall opens his mouth."

Jordan laughed. "Your dad's a pain, but also a bit of a legend."

Next day I got a call off Lucy.

"Bloody brilliant. Effing fantastic!"

"What?" I said, confused.

"Louis in-"

I put the phone down. I didn't want to hear about Louis in anything. I felt like crap. Seriously. I couldn't walk from my room to the bathroom next door without nearly collapsing. I was guessing something was pretty damn wrong with me, but exactly what I had no clue. Mum had booked me a doctor's appointment, but it wasn't for another week and a half. Until then, I was just going to have to suffer. Joy. And I supposed that all 'another times' with Niall would have to be postponed. But not cancelled. Never cancelled. I just hoped he had plenty of patience, because it looked as if I was going to be feeling queasy for much of the foreseeable future.

**Lucy's POV**

"Bye Lou," I called as I got into the taxi that would take me home. I waved at him as he stood in the foyer, looking rather sexy in jogging bottoms and a Jack Wills hoodie. Phwoar bloody Phwoar!

"See you later love," he blew me a kiss and I mimed catching it with my hand.

As the taxi pulled away I mouthed the words _I love you._

A few seconds later I felt my phone go off in my pocket.

Love you too babe ;) xxxxxx

Bless him.

As I sat waiting for the car to get to my house I felt my hand being drawn to my new necklace and I carefully began to twist it between my index finger and my thumb.

"Alright Lu?" Dad asked when I thrust open the door triumphantly. I know this sounds stupid, but would he be able to tell that I…you know?

"Never been better Father dearest," I announced, throwing my coat on the hook next to the front door. I felt myself beaming as I quickly ran up the stairs.

"Alright mum?" I asked as I saw her sorting through the washing.

"You're eerily cheerful, what have you been up to?" she asked flashing me a knowing smile.

"That's for me to know," I said as I flounced into my room, "And for you to never find out!"

I lay on my bed and looked up at the ceiling where seventeen paper swans smiled back at me. My thoughts drifted to last night and I hadn't really realised how tired I was until I felt my eyelids become heavier, and heavier and…

The next day I got up early for a shower. The hot tendrils of water washed over me and I decided that it looked as though it might snow. I really hope that it does it would be so much fun with the boys in the snow…if we didn't have to go back to school next week. And the boys would have to go home soon too. That, I was not looking forward to.

Before I could get too caught up in the idea of snow and school, I dried my hair and decided I needed to fill someone in on last night. Cerian? No, she was busy and knew full well what was going on. Beth? Making up with Harry. Jordan? I had gotten an email off Polly telling me she had a date with Liam. So I decided Polly should know.

For some reason, she didn't seem interested in my information. She hung up – bloody cheek! I got out my laptop and surfed the internet. I saw a few things on twitter about the boys and some "mystery girls" at their concert. I noticed a few blurry shots of me and the others and couldn't help but chuckle with my own good fortune.

Fancy meeting up later? Think it's gonna snow ;) xxx

A few minutes later I got a reply from Beth.

Sure :D twenty mins, my house? Xxx

I told her I was on my way and quickly got on the bus. I made I had my long black coat, fluffy woollen scar and gloves to protect me from the cold. I took a seat next to the window and plugged in my head phones. A familiar set of voices began singing to me and I couldn't help but smile.

For a while I was lost until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I quickly pulled out my ear bud so I could listen.

"Um, sorry to bother you," said a girl of about my age, "but is this you?" she held out her blackberry to me and pointed to a clear image of me and Louis leaving the concert together.

"No sorry, I think you must have mistaken me for someone else," I turned back to my music. Although I realised that the girl probably knew I was lying, I wasn't sure if Louis wanted us to be in the public eye just yet. I noticed she gave me a few quizzical glares before I finally got off the bus and made my way down the short road to Beth's house.

I let myself in and found Beth on the sofa watching X-Men – great film by the way, in case you haven't seen it! – and I flopped down beside her. She handed me a bowl of popcorn without a word and I accepted before stuffing a handful of toffee goodness into my mouth.

"Alright?" I asked as the titles rolled ten minutes later.

"Yeah, couldn't be better." She smiled and gestured to the hoodie she was wearing. One of Harry's if I'm not very much mistaken.

"Made up I see, how did you work that one out?" she looked sheepish and tried to change the subject.

"It's getting colder out.."

"Listen Dimond, don't change the subject. What happened with Mr Sex-God Styles then?" I poked her, trying to extract more information. "Beth! Tell me, tell me, tell me. Tell me!"

"Fine! Well, we met up at the coffee place in town – you know the one? And I explained what happened and told him how sorry both me and Zayn were and.."

"And?" I probed.

She blushed, "The rest involved lots of kissing!"

Being the mature and sensible person of the world that I am, I decided to sing that well known song:

Beth and Harry sitting in a tree,

K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

I would have carried on but I had a cushion stuffed in my face. Classy.

**Polly's POV**

I glanced out of my window and discovered it was indeed snowing, as Jordan had predicted yesterday. So that was why Daisy was bounding around the house waving a carrot and pair of old gloves above her head. I hoped she was going to put them on a snowman and not try to hurt me with them. I'd put money on that carrot being painful when shoved about as high as Daisy could reach. Which is my eye. Not anywhere else.

There was a knock at the door. I put my guitar back on its stand and peered outside. I recognised that jumper. Unless I was very much mistaken, it was identical to the one I was wearing. How many did he need?

Daisy laughed when she saw us. "You match!" she pointed out.

"I'd noticed," I grumbled. Despite the pretty (if cold) weather, and the appearance of my pretty hot boyfriend, I still felt a bit rubbish.

"You still feeling ill?" Niall asked, perching himself on the end of my bed. I made sure Daisy was outside building her snow-creature (it did look awfully like a hamster...) and then sat down next to him. Admittedly there wasn't much room, mine being only a single bed and not intended for more than half a person. I swear even Daisy's bed is bigger than mine.

"A bit," I said, huffing a bit. He slid his arm around my shoulder and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. I shook my head and it fell back into place in front of my ear where it belonged.

He laughed and kissed the top of my head. I smiled and tilted my face upwards slightly so we were mouth to mouth. He shifted his body around so that we were face to face, rather than side by side, because snogging side by side was actually quite uncomfortable.

I wrapped my arms round his neck and found myself being pushed backwards until we were pretty much horizontal.

Even though I felt pretty rubbish, when I felt his hands tugging at the zip of my (well, his) jumper, I couldn't put it off much longer.

"Polly?" a tiny voice called up the stairs.

Oh Christ. I sat up so fast Niall toppled onto the floor, making a rather duck-like noise as he did so.

"What do you want Dais?" I said, zipping our jumper up as fast as I could.

"Come and see my snowman!"

Oh for pity's sake. Niall gave me his now familiar 'another time?' look. I nodded, and got up. Niall clambered to his feet and followed me downstairs, where I found Daisy standing by the back door waiting for us.

"See!" she said excitedly, pointing.

We looked.

Niall laughed. "It looks like Louis!"

"What, made of snow?" I asked, confused.

"No, it's got a carrot stuck to its face," he grinned.

I smiled. "You know, now you've pointed that out, I can really see the resemblance."

Daisy was watching us, shivering a little bit in her duffle coat, hat, scarf, gloves and wellington boots. Pft. Me and Niall were stood there in very thin jumpers, jeans and socks. What was wrong with her?

"Polly?"

"What now?"

"Can we play Cluedo?"

Niall suddenly got very excited and immediately demanded that he got to be Reverend Green.

"Fine," I sighed. Daisy vanished, I guessed to get the game, and Niall hugged me and promised that we would find a day when we were both feeling healthy and wouldn't be interrupted by people wanting to play Cluedo.

Just as Daisy returned, the phone rang.

"Polly, it's Cerian."

"Hello. How are you?"

"Much better," she said, sounding unnaturally cheerful. "Me and Zayn had-"

I put the phone down. What was it with my mates wanting to tell me about what they got up to in private? I wasn't interested!

I honestly cannot believe Daisy beat us both at Cluedo. Is it bad that an eighteen year old and a sixteen year old were both beaten by an eight year old? I think probably yes.

By the following morning, it was still snowing, and the ground was now unable to be seen. I got a call off Lucy at a ridiculously early hour demanding that I join her, Cerian, Jordan, Beth and the boys in Cerian's oversized back garden. I complained about the amount of snow, but before I'd finished, Niall was at the door offering to walk me there in case I fell over. I'm not that clumsy! But if I'm honest, I was still feeling unusually tired, so I was glad of the assistance. And he did hold my hand all the way there.

The door was answered by a very blue-nosed Liam who appeared to have lost his coat. Oh, no, Jordan had stolen it and was now using it to dress a very fat snowman. Well, at least she was enjoying herself. Liam on the other hand was cursing British weather with every inappropriate word he could think of. Including German ones. Blimey.

I heard a thud and a squeak beside me and turned to find Niall on the ground with a very snowy face. Looking around I saw Harry and Louis armed with a great many snowballs. I decided I was safe though, because they'd just spotted Zayn having a sneaky smooch with Cerian on the swing-seat. I didn't fancy Zayn's chances of remaining snow-free for much longer.

"Hiya Poll!" Ah, Lucy and Beth had the right idea. They were both wrapped up in thick coats and scarves, armed with massive mugs of hot chocolate.

"I can get you one if you want," Beth said, as I threw myself into the empty garden chair next to her.

"Please," I said. "I'm freezing."

"Did I hear someone say they were cold?" Niall murmured, wrapping me up in a bear hug.

I screamed as I felt cold wet snow trickling down my back.

"That's actually evil Horan!" I cried jumping to my feet and doing a weird sort of hop to try and get rid of the snow. He laughed.

"Sorry. But you do look funny."

I glared at him. "Meany."

An hour and a half later, we were all about as cold and damp as was humanly possible, so we trooped, dripping, into Cerian's front room and curled up round the fire.

"This is cosy," Louis said, slipping his arms around Lucy's middle and nuzzling his nose into her neck.

"Maybe a bit too cosy," Beth said, hitting them with a scarf. There seemed to be far more than ten scarves lying around, which made me a bit confused. Who'd been wearing two?

**Lucy's POV**

"I'm cold," I moaned as an icy lump of snow slid down my cheek. I was prepared alongside Niall and Liam ready for an ambush on Louis, Zayn and Harry. The girls, being well boring and girls, were sat on Cerians bench chatting whilst sipping hot chocolates whilst my inner man was showing. I am the first to admit my manly posture by the way. Well that was the situation until the ambush backfired and they ended up getting us instead.

"Good job I'm here then," Louis hugged me from behind – it might sound like something a loving and caring boyfriend would do, until he pinned me down and let two of his best friends pelt me with frozen water. Things were still a bit tense between Zayn and Harry but it was getting better and you could gradually see them becoming closer again.

"Niall! Liam! Don't just stand there, you lazy turds – help me!" I shouted as they stood there watching me be attacked by my horrid boyfriend and their band mates.

"Sorry Luce," Liam said as he pushed Zayn into a mound of snow and they proceeded to fight it out to the bitter end using snow and scarves as weapons. Niall then jumped Harry and he piggy back rode Harry whilst Polly nearly wet herself watching.

"Narw I'm such a proud Narry shipper!" Crap was that aloud?

"Luce!" Jordan yelled, "I think your fan girl is showing!"

Louis interrupted and fireman lifted me over his shoulder and we resumed our death match. Liam and I disappeared around Cerians shed and Niall went ninja style and hid behind a tree. We waited for Niall's signal and when we thought he had been gone too long Liam went off to find him. Typical man.

Then I was grabbed round the waist and pulled me into a kiss. Louis had clearly abandoned his team, not that I was complaining. And he knew how to warm me up nicely and I wrapped my arms round his neck. Why the hell was he wearing two scarves? Anyone would think he had robbed the Edinburgh Woollen Mill.

Once we had all finished romping in the snow – granted some more than others – we all went inside and watched Bridget Jones' Diary. Oh how I love that woman! She is so like me it's unreal; I can so see myself in all of the weird situations she gets herself into.

"This is cosy," Louis said, slipping his arms around my middle and nuzzling his nose into my neck. It made a huge smile spread from ear to ear on my face. Before Beth hit us with her scarf. Rude!

"Maybe a bit too cosy," she said. I raised my eyebrow at her and then pointed to Cerian and Zayn who were getting friendly in the corner.

As there wasn't enough room for us on the sofas Louis and I ended up being curled up on the floor. I must have gone to sleep because when I opened my eyes again it was dark outside. Most of the others were asleep and as Cerians family were in Wales for a long weekend to visit her grandparents I don't think anyone was in a hurry to leave. Mum wouldn't be worried because she knows I often say at Cerians so I turned round to talk to Louis. Or I would have done if he wasn't asleep. I snuggled into his chest and closed my eyes again.

Crash.

_Shit, what the hell was that?_ I thought, suddenly awake. Oh crap! What time was it? Half twelve. Could it be burglars? I decided to investigate. Grabbing one of the pokers from the fireplace, I pulled Louis hoodie over me and walked silently out of the door, being careful not to let the door slam behind me.

I crept down the hall and put my ear to the door of the kitchen. I could hear some muffled voices and I held my poker in a defensive position, rather like how I would imagine holding a sword would be like. My hand trembled around the handle of my makeshift weapon and my knuckles turned white. I tried to psych myself into confronting whoever was there. Anything could have been on the other side of the door. Never-the-less, I could do this.

1…2…3... I threw the door open and thrust the poker forwards.

"Jeesh Lucy!" Liam moaned as I interrupted him mid snog with Jordan. I certainly hadn't expected that.

Jordan just stood there blushing, and I smiled wearily. They could have been burglars for all I knew. So that's exactly what I told them.

"You could have been burglars for all I knew!" I protested holding my hands in the air, looking back that was a bad idea because I forgot I was still clasping the poker. I dropped it to the floor; my fingers had only just stopped shaking.


	14. Chapter 16

**Part 16**

**Lucys POV**

Louis and I were sat in the bath – before you ask we were fully clothed, you cheeky gits – talking. I loved how random he was and when he suggested sitting in the bath I was apprehensive at first, but soon hopped in.

"What do you want to be when you're older?" he asked me suddenly, playing with the grey beanie that was on his head.

I didn't even need to think, "A writer. Maybe an author, maybe a journalist." I don't know why, but I went shy at this point and began to stare at my feet which were tangled somewhere between our legs.

"Really? That's so cool!" he seemed genuinely interested so I began to tell him about all the stories I had saved on my laptop and how I wanted people to love reading my work as much as I loved writing it.

"I've always wanted to interview people though, like for a magazine, just so you can get to know them a bit more and properly understand their feelings about their life and how others perceive them." I felt my cheeks flush and get warmer. I had never told anyone about my dreams of being a writer before, it just seemed silly before. But when I'm with Louis anything seemed possible.

"Interview me." he said straightening up.

"Okay…" I paused not knowing what to ask. I thought for a few moments the proceeded with my questions. "Would you rather eat someone's guide dog or eat a talking gorilla?"

He started to laugh. "What sort of question is that?" he began to shake with laughter.

I raised my eyebrow at him, if I was going to take this seriously, so was he!

"Okay..Okay..erm… I think I would eat the gorilla because a talking gorilla would just creep me out. A talking carrot on the other hand!" it was my turn to erupt into laughter.

"Okay then. Who was your first ever crush?"

"Harry Styles." I laughed and nudged him with my knee. "No I'm being serious; he slowly seduces you with his curls."

"I believe you. Erm…when was the first time you fell in love?" I lifted my gaze from his face and began to fiddle, subconsciously, with my necklace.

"When did we meet again?" he asked. How cheesy?

"Seriously, come on when was it?" I pushed.

I thought he was messing around at first but when I looked up and met his gaze there wasn't a trace or humour in them.

"I am being serious Luce, deadly serious. I have never felt this way about anyone before."

I shifted position in the bath, so that I know had my back against his chest, no longer facing each other with our legs squashed between us. "I've never felt this way either. Not until I met you."

Our lips connected, sparks flying in my heart, I knew this was so right. I pulled away after a while and I carefully whispered three little words into his ear.

"I love you too. More than words can say."

"Louis Tomlinson, do you realise how perfect you are? You're so much more than I could have ever wished for. So much better than I deserve." I nuzzled into his neck, the scent of him filling my nostrils. I decided it was the best smell in the world.

"No, but you don't realise how perfect you are either. You deserve so much and I'm happy that I can give it to you." He placed his beanie on my head. "I'm happy you give me the chance."

"What's your favourite way to wake Niall up?"

"Huh?"

"I thought I was getting an interview from sex god and vocal angel Louis Tomlinson." I pouted.

He put his head on my shoulder, "Oh sorry I forgot about that. By the way interesting technique, not many interviews end up with you making out with someone. Keep that up and you'll go far!"

I playfully slapped him. "Now you're just being rude."

**Louis' POV**

Lucy had drifted off in my arms and we were still sat in the bath. I studied her face, she truly was beautiful. Her body radiated warm and made me feel sleepy too. I looked around the bathroom, trying desperately trying to keep myself awake. Who knows what sort of prank the boys would pull if they found us in here asleep. We would both end up soaked through!

"What are you doing in the bath fully clothed?" Zayn's voice shocked me, causing me to jump and wake Lucy up. I kissed the top of her head to reassure her everything was okay and that she should go back to sleep.

"We were just talking, what you up to?" I asked Zayn. Noticing that Lucy was drowsily looking up from my chest I decided we should maybe get out of the bath. I shifted slightly, before lifting her out of the bath bridal style. "I could get used to that." She whispered in my ear too quietly for Zayn to hear.

"Only you would sit in a bath with your girlfriend. Fully clothed. For a chat." He laughed as I threw a towel at him. "Got the boys round if you want to join us in my room?"

I looked down and made sure I had Lucy's approval. I grasped her hand and we walked into Zayn's adjoining hotel room. We were greeted by grunts from the boys and I flopped down on the sofa next to Liam and Niall, then I pulled Lucy down onto my lap. She soon got comfortable and drifted back of as the boys and I carried on watching the television.

"How are things going with you too then?" Liam gestured to Luce as the titles began to roll.

"From the noises they were making the other night, I would say pretty damn well." Zayn replied for me.

"Speak for yourself, people on the other side of town could hear what you were up to in here with Cerian." I turned back to Liam, "Fantastic though, I can't imagine being without here. I think I would give up all of this for her you know boys."

"Steady on," Harry said. "I thought you only had eyes for me Boo?"

"You've still got a place in my heart Haz, don't worry."

**Lucy's POV**

"Hey, Lucy!" Louis said, his tussled brown hair was being lifted slightly by the breeze. He was wearing his chinos and a woollen jumper, which conveniently showed of his muscles rather nicely. I was walking towards him and I too, felt the wind on my face.

"Lucy!" he called out my name again. My eyes floated open.

He wasn't a dream. Not this time. I felt warm and safe in his arms. I don't know what woke me though, because all the boys appeared to be crashed out on Zayn's floor and Louis was asleep…or so I thought.

"Hey babe," he kissed my cheek.

"Hey, what time is it?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Four, go back to sleep hun." He said stroking my hair. "The light shines. It's getting hot on my shoulders. I don't mind, this time it doesn't matter. Cause your friends, they look good but you look better. Don't you know all night I've been waiting for a girl like you to come around, round, round." He sang Liam's verse of Stole My Heart, quietly enough so as just I could hear him. It made my heart flutter as I thought to myself – My hearts been stolen, by the most caring boy in the world.

**Cerians POV**

Five days later and I was still scooping handfuls of stupid snow out of my boots. I had commandeered all the radiators in the house for my still dripping wet clothes, and Zayn's (yeah – let's not talk about that. I'll leave that to Lucy. Wow, she's gonna love me for that…). And just what the boys had done to my fluffiest of hats… Well. Let's =just say that Flopsy the Rabbit will never ever quite be the same again.

So I was sat snuggled into the corner of the sofa, being buried by a mound of pillows, playing toe war with Zayn. Thumb war had never quite been the same since THAT incident. Another one for Lucy to explain. I really am going to get into her good books today.

Talking of Lucy… Where was that bloody girl? She was meant to be here fifteen minutes ago, and trust me, that girl is never late. Well, she might be sometimes. When there was work involved. Every now and again. Ok, all the time. That's if she turns up at all…

We'd asked Louis (who was currently looking rather fetching in a sombrero, if not a little lost in the absence of his three great loves – Lucy, Harry, and carrots) to give her a call, but it didn't look like that was going to happen especially with the fact that he'd spent the past ten minutes desperately attempting to get into his phone after forgetting what the new code was. Considering all his hard work trying to break the code, Zayn and I didn't have the heart to tell him that it was written on his forehead. Yeah. Dad had had a very bewildered look upon his face when he had turned up earlier. Hey – it's good blackmail material! We tell him that we know the code (it's 5823 by the way), we watch his adorable little face light up like a Christmas tree, and then dim again remarkably quickly, he gets us lemonade…

I can see the start of a beautiful relationship forming here… Whoops. I should probably start listening again right about now.

"… But I mean, we don't have to if you don't want to, it's entirely up to you of course, I just think that if we did…"

My first thought was moving in together. I was about to start freaking out when I heard the word 'pineapple'. Oh. Pizza toppings.

His pizza monologue was cut short by one very loud ringtone. Don't bother asking me why I chose Stayin' Alive. Call it a moment of weakness.

Must admit, annoyed to have to disentangle my feet. And apparently, so was he.

Oooooh, hello floor.

What followed was a quick wrestle on the carpet, whilst Louis just hit us with a pillow. Are all teenage guys this annoying?

I did eventually end up on top of him – not like that! You all have dirty minds… Especially Beth…

I grabbed the phone from his hand, ignoring his girly squeals. Oh yeah – I was sitting on a very tender bit. Louis was still hitting me with a pillow. A now empty pillow…

The feathers had somehow all miraculously vanished. Although there was definitely a small bit of fluff at the corner of Louis' mouth… I don't want to know.

"Hello?"

Slightly more breathless than I would have liked – especially if there was a hot guy on the other end. Hang on. Boyfriend on the floor. Whoops, forgot about him.

"Cerian?". Oooh, hot guy knows my name! "Hot guy?".

Ever so slightly presently surprised by the chorus of 'Present!' from Louis and Zayn. Uh oh, still sitting on my boyfriend. Think I might just christen him that. It would make everything one hell of a lot easier.

"Cerian, it's me you slag nose,". Ok, no hot guy – Lucy. Although you never know… I don't mean that she's hot! Although she is. I mean that she might be a guy!

From the stunned silence and then a resounding ' What?' from the other end of the phone I could only presume that I had said that aloud. Really need to stop doing that…

"Ignoring the fact that you just called me a guy," whoops, "where the bloody hell are you?'

Ok, I get confused easily, but seriously, this was just a record for me.

"Well I'm on top of Zayn, with Louis above me, in my lounge, approximately a metre away from the sofa, diagonally facing the fireplace, with the bay window looking out onto the garden on my left, the one looking out onto the road on my right, in my house, on my street, in Gloucester, in Gloucestershire, in England, obviously, in-"

"CERIAN! SHUT UP!"

Well that's a little harsh.

"You idiot, I mean, I'm in town, we we're meant to meet up with the boys outside Boots twenty minutes ago! I'm currently freezing my arse off, making more of an idiot of myself than I do normally, where the bloody hell are you?"

SO not my fault.

Well, it might not be my fault. Possibly. Well, there's a slight chance.

Ok, it could be.

"Sorry Luce – we thought we were meeting at mine, I've got the boys here now-"

So should not have said that. Before I knew it I no longer had the phone, and Zayn and Louis were wrestling over it. Boys will be boys. Although I'm not quite sure why MY boy was getting involved. Louis eventually won. But not for long – he just didn't know that yet… Mwahahaha… Yeah, that doesn't suit me does it?

It took five minutes, but the sight (and sound) of Louis making kissing noises down the phone to Luce was sickening, so more wrestling followed, as Zayn pinned him down on the floor, whilst I clamped a hand over his mouth and grabbed the phone. See, we make a pretty good team.

But I really did want to throw up once I'd heard the tail end of what Lucy was saying. I'll give you a clue. Not sickening in a cute way – sickening in a sick way. The freaks.

What I didn't want was for the two of them to start tickling me. I don't know what Luce must have thought. Or my parents for that matter…

I was still giggling when I'd resurfaced and began to talk again.

"Ok Lu, what you want to do? I could get Zayn to come and pick you up?"

"Aww no it's ok hun, don't want to separate the two of you."

"Why thank you very much."

"You're very welcome. Look, I'll get the bus back to The Royal Oak, I'll start walking now, meet me-"

Suddenly there was silence.

"Lu? You there? Lu?"

Still silence. Then…

"No, please don't, please, please…" She was crying. I carried on saying her name, begging her to talk. Then there was a scream.

And then it all went silent…

My heart dropped as I was met with that stupid automated woman saying "The other person has cleared, the other person has cleared, the other person has cleared…" over and over and over again.

I lowered the phone from my ear, and turned to the boys – who were still tickling each other and giggling like a pair of four year old girls.

In a moment they were at my side, talking over and over again (yeah – there's a lot of that going on at the moment), asking 'Babe, are you ok', 'what's wrong', 'what's the matter' right in my ear. I mean, what sort of stupid question is that? If a person is ashen faced, mouth wide open, staring off into the distance, and has just had a phone conversation which has ended with crying, screaming, and many frantic and worried questions, of course they're not bloody ok! Not that I want to make the boys feel bad – I could never do that. Well, maybe.

Then I snapped out of it. I do tend to just snap in and out of random trances. Bit of a character flaw, I must admit.

"You've got the car right? We need to get going – no Louis, there's no time to call Harry, no babe, we're not going to an all night rave – " That's when their questions all got to much for me.

"LOOK!" Well that shut them up. We were just buckling up in the car, and if I didn't tell them what the heck was going on soon, we'd probably end up in Timbuktu, knowing Louis' (and my) skills for getting lost.

"Ok look, when Lucy was on the phone she went silent all of a sudden when she was walking, and then I could hear her crying, begging someone not to do something, and she just carried on crying, and then she screamed, and then it just all went dead, so unless you want your girlfriend to be raped or end up dead, I suggest you step on it!"

I was feeling quite pleased with myself until I realised that it was Zayn driving. Louis was currently sat in the back, about to cry, desperately attempting to 'step' on the CD holder. Bless his little cotton socks.

And so we drove. We drove and drove and drove. Yeah – as I said, there's a lot of repetition going on at the moment. Around the centre of town, around the outskirts, by and around Boots, where she had told me she was. But still – nothing. There was nothing. Squat diddly. Not even her smashed up phone (although, if she'd been mugged, I'm not entirely sure what any potential 'hard man' would want with a magenta pink One Direction phone) just randomly lying on the side of the road. We asked pedestrian after pedestrian after pedestrian (see – there it is again! And I've always wanted to actually call someone a pedestrian – it's just one of those words that only ever gets used in cop films), but no one had seen a thing.

As every minute went by, Louis got even more worried and irrational. I'd tried to calm him down, but when the calmer and the calmee are both equally het up, it doesn't really have the same effect. Zayn was trying to keep his cool – he's a goof like that – but I could tell that even he was starting to freak out.

**Louis POV**

I couldn't lose her. I'd only just found her, it was far far far too early to lose her. That's only meant to happen at the end of the romance novel. But I didn't want to think about what could have happened to her. Not as if that stopped me. I couldn't help it though. The thought of my Lu Bear out there, wondering if she was ok or not.

Soon there was only one option left.

**Cerian's POV**

We got to the police station just after midnight, four hours after the phone call. We hadn't wanted to call them earlier – in all honesty, we really had no idea what had happened. We could have been blowing the whole thing out of proportion. But she still hadn't turned up. There wasn't really any other option left. Apart from the Batmobile and super powers, but neither of those seemed to be coming along anytime soon.

The three of us wearily trudged into the local police station, trying to hold back the tears. We'd tried to get in touch with the rest of the guys to help the search party, but they were all out on romantic dates, so didn't have their phones on. Or maybe not so romantic in Pol and Niall's case – he was meant to be formally meeting her parents over dinner for the first time.

Just as we were on our way towards the front desk, there was a shrill shriek of 'LOU BEAR!' from behind us. That bitch.

There wasn't a chance to turn around and just check that it was the person we thought it was before I was face down on the floor again. This floor wasn't as nice as mine. It was all hard and tile-like. Hellooo again floor.

As the shrieks continued – apparently explaining how she had been in the process of being mugged when an off duty police officer just happened to be working past, and she'd spent the past few hours giving statements and being checked over by doctors, and she hadn't called because her phone had got all smashed up, and she was to busy flirting with the guy on the front desk to remember our numbers (I bet Louis loved that), although I couldn't understand a single 'word' of it – I looked to my right and grinned at my boyfriend.

And maybe kissed him slightly.

I thought we'd been quite sly until the four of us got up and took a look around. Apparently seventeen officers and nine civilians didn't quite think so.


	15. Chapter 17

**Part 17**

**Lucy's POV**

I let Cerian drag Zayn home and I sat in the police station waiting for them to tell me it was okay to leave. I clutched my temple, feeling suddenly dizzy, my hand remaining in Louis'. My head really hurt and when I put my hand on my head just under my fringe it still felt sticky with blood.

It may be apparent to you that I told Cerian a little white lie. Okay so it was a big fat whopper of a lie but still. To say a police officer walked by just in time was a slight twist to the truth, let's just say I found myself on the floor with a badly cut face and several cuts on my arms and my purse gone when I woke up to see a kind looking woman helping me up. I had been to the hospital to get cleaned up and checked over before returning here to give in my statement but I hadn't wanted Cerian to worry about me. My head hadn't stopped throbbing since.

I pulled my hand away and felt nauseous as I saw the blood that stained my hand, the stitches only beginning to do their work. I looked over to Louis hoping he hadn't seen but I could tell by the blanched look on his face that he could tell something wasn't quite right.

"I thought you said nothing bad happened." It sounded like a question.

"I…erm…well maybe I stretched the truth somewhat," I said as he brushed my fringe back to reveal the throbbing red cut that scarred my face.

He tutted, "Why didn't you just tell me Lu?" he said face full of concern.

"I didn't want to worry you." I suddenly felt really light headed.

**Louis' POV**

Why does this have to happen? Lucy collapsed into my side from her chair. I caught her in my arms and asked the police officer on duty if it was okay for her to leave so I could take her back to the hospital. She nodded yes so I picked Luce up in my arms bridal style and carried her out to my car which was parked just outside.

When I arrived at the hospital they couldn't have been more helpful, they quickly took Lu off to a room and checked her over for me.

"Mr Tomlinson?" a short brunette woman called after I had been waiting for about half an hour.

"That's me." I caught her eye and she ushered me over to outside the room where they had taken an unconscious Lucy.

"I take it you're Ms Barlows' boyfriend," she didn't give me time to reply, "Ms Barlow can go home now but she has quite bad concussion. When she comes round properly make sure she gets lots of rest and that she isn't put under any unnecessary stress. She keeps drifting in and out of consciousness so, if you're okay to do so, you can take her home now."

"Thank you," I said curtly not understanding why they couldn't have worked this out when she was in here earlier.

I braced myself before I went into the room, expecting the worst. But I needn't of worried because she was sat up on the bed a droopy grin plastered across her face.

"Looooou Beeeeeaaaar," she giggled childishly. I assumed by this that they had given her some rather strong pain killers. "I feeeeeeeel weeeeeeiiiiiiiird."

She started laughing. "What?" I asked helping her off the bed, putting my arm round her waist.

"Your face is funny." She erupted into a fit of giggles.

"Thanks love."

**Lucys POV**

Somehow when I opened my eyes I wasn't in the police station anymore. Weird. I was in my room, how did that happen? Suddenly it all came flooding back. The mugging and my weird spell at the hospital…hope I didn't say anything too embarrassing.

I looked up and saw Louis staring back. He was perched on the end of my bed with his blackberry out. I had a sly suspicion he had taken a photo of my whilst I was out cold and this only proved right when he thrust the blackberry in my face and said, "You've been twitpiced, oh and you look cute when you sleep."

"Gee thanks." Actually the picture wasn't that bad because my hair covered my scar and I wasn't pulling any weird faces or sleep drooling. I glanced at the caption. 'My beautiful girlfriend asleep how perfect is she? Love to all you guys xxxx'

My heart melted. I guess we were official then.

**Polly's POV**

"It didn't go to badly, did it?" he said a few days after our first formal dinner as a couple avec ma famille. Oh dear, I've come over all European. I smiled.

"You didn't have to call my dad Sir though."

His ears went red. Oh my God how cute was he. I seriously am the luckiest girl in the universe the voice inside my head said.

He stood looking a bit awkward for a minute then said "I'm hungry."

I shook my head. "Did you not have breakfast?"

"Well, yeah, but that was ages ago!"

I sighed. "How long ago?"

He looked at his feet and mumbled something.

"Sorry, didn't catch that," I said, turning towards my kitchen and wondering if we had any food Niall would eat. Silly thing to worry about really.

"About... 43 minutes ago."

I stared at him, then laughed. "You numpty, you can't possibly be hungry."

He opened his mouth to complain, but then must have thought better of it, because he just stood there with his mouth open for a bit.

I made us both a cup of tea, then asked him what he was doing in my house.

"You let me in," he said, grinning.

"Yeah, but what were you doing on the driveway?"

"Well, I was..." he trailed off. "I don't know. I woke up and I was the only person under thirty in the whole hotel, so I came here."

"Lucky I was in, then. I could've gone to the garden centre with Daisy and Mum, or maybe the building site with Dad. That would've been fun."

I realised that I'd been talking to my Beatles mug, and looked up to find Niall staring at me with the kind of look that had come to suggest that any second now we were going to be interrupted. He reached out and put his hand on mine.

"Polly, I..."

Ring.

Damn that telephone!

"I better get that, it might be Mum." He nodded, but avoided my eyes as I went to answer the phone.

"."

My God she talks fast.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I was just on the Daily Mail website and I..."

"For pity's sake woman! I've told you not to trust that site!"

"But Polly there was a picture of Niall coming out of a restaurant with this blonde girl who was definitely not you! You're not blonde for a start and..."

"Shut up. Are you sure?"

"Positive," she said. "Captions and everything. They didn't say who she was though. I mean, it could be nothing, but I just thought I ought to tell you."

I was silent for a moment. I could hardly believe that my Nialler would have a bit on the side. Wait. Oh shit, was I the bit on the side?

"Polly?"

"Thanksceriseeyoulaterbye." I was nearly as bad as she was, I thought as I put the phone down.

He must have sensed something was up, because when I sat down he put his hand on mine. I pulled my arm away, and took a sip of my now cold cup of tea.

"What's up?" he asked, sounding genuinely worried. I still couldn't believe what Cerian had told me, but I had to check.

"That was Cerian," I said. "She's been reading the Daily Mail website, and she found quite an interesting picture of you. Coming out of a restaurant with a girl. Your cousin?"

He groaned. "Ah. No, she's not my cousin."

I stared at him. "So she is... who?"

"A... friend."

"What, a friend like the boys or a friend like me?"

He sighed and looked down at the table. "Look, she meant absolutely nothing, and it was before we really started to get serious."

"But not before we actually met?"

"Well... no."

I felt sick. "Have you seen her since?"

He paused. It was enough.

"Get out," I said, standing up and holding open the door. "Get out of my house."

I slammed the front door behind him and stormed upstairs to my room. I sat down on my bed and cried.

About an hour later, I heard Mum's car on the drive, and then her voice calling up the stairs.

"Polly? Why is Niall sat on the doorstep?"

What? Had he been sat there all that time?

Then I thought I can't tell her why, he's only just got my parents to like him, so I said "We had an argument."

She said something else, but I wasn't really listening. I needed Lucy and I needed Louis and I needed them now. One to talk sense and the other to cheer me up. Although which way round they went I wasn't entirely sure.

I heard a tap on my bedroom door, and Daisy's little face appeared.

"You've been crying," she said, sitting down next to me and giving me the sort of cuddle only a little sister can give.

"I know," I said, sniffing. "Dais, can you call Lucy and ask her to come round? I can't call her in this state, she won't understand a word I'm saying." I scribbled the number down and Daisy padded off.

Two minutes later she returned. "No answer," she said.

Typical.

**Lucy's POV**

"Shit really?" I asked as I arrived at Polly's. I had just filled her in properly on the events of the previous few days which were made of up sleeping and watching films snuggled up with Louis. Not that I'm complaining you understand. My head still ached but I was here for my friend after she dropped the Niall bombshell. Late I'll grant you but still here mind you.

"No, I'm just devastated because we ran out of tea!" she said sarcastically. I enveloped her in a hug. I would have brought Louis with me to cheer up my best friend (don't worry Beth you haven't been replaced – you're my wife so of course I love you most!) but they boys had agreed to do an interview for heart FM seeing as though they were in the area. I gave Polly a few reassuring comments before we sat down to tune into the station.

"_You've got that One Thing…_" ahh just in time then. The radio stations jingle played before they introduced the boys.

"You're listening to heart and I'm here with teen boy band One Direction. You'll be able to phone in later on with your questions for the boys on this number…..Now here they are One Direction!"

"Hi! We're One Direction." (You read that in their voices, didn't you?)

"It's Louis." a little grin spread across my face.

"Harry!"

"Hello Liam here!"

"And Zayn!" I could hear the smiles in their voices.

"And Niall." He said glumly. Maybe it was a mistake all along. But I better not tell Polly I was thinking that or she would kill me! Sympathetic friend head on!

"You guys have had an amazing first year together as I'm sure you know! Any highlights?"

"I loved making the album and being able to go on tour with four of my best friends," Liam said in his brummie accent.

Zayn chipped in, "I love being able to meet the fans, without them we would be nothing. It's great to be able to give back to them."

The interviewer asked a few more questions about the album and how things were going since the X Factor before he got onto the subject of relationships.

"So guys, I'm sure there are lots of young ladies out there listening as well as outside the studio." I heard a muffled scream which I presumed was from the Directioners stood outside. "I'm sure they all want to know one thing. Which out of you are single? Go down the line, I'll start with you Liam."

"I'm currently seeing someone. She's called Jordan." I could tell he was smiling through the words.

"I've got a girlfriend called Beth, she's just amazing," Harrys deep voice echoed across the radio.

"And I've got a …." Zayn began.

"Zayn's dating a girl called Cerian. And I'm I a relationship with an absolutely fantastic girl." Louis interrupted and I swelled with pride.

"Does she have a name?" The interviewer asked.

"Lucy Ellen Barlow." He said my full name, love clearly showing through his voice. But now we're definitely public now. Shit what about school? That's gonna be rather awkward.

"Narw!" Polly said over the radio, squeezing my arm.

"…picture is on twitter." What was this? I missed the start of the sentence.

"Yeah she's a stunner isn't she? Mind you that wasn't even on one of the times she's put effort in, naturally pretty she is. if I'm telling you the truth, she was attacked the other day and this was when she was sleeping." Creep. It was so nice to hear them talking about us in such a nice way.

"Mate, that makes you sound like a stalker," Zayn chuckled. I loved hearing his laugh as it was a rare occurrence.

The rest of the boys started laughing whilst Louis was telling them to shut up. I noticed Niall's distinctive laugh was missing though.

"Do these lucky ladies have twitter?"

"Yeah, we won't be giving them out until we've had the go ahead from the girls but when we do, we'll confirm them on our accounts.

"We met the girls at a signing and we're here visiting them actually. We're all good friends," Harry said.

"What about you Niall?" the interviewer asked.

"Sorry what?" he sounded like it was the last place he wanted to be.

"Any girl in your life?"

"No." Sorry what? Was Polly a man or something?

"Now for your questions. I've got a caller on line 1. Hey there, what's you name and what do you want to ask One Direction?"

"My name is Polly. I was calling to ask why Niall said he didn't have a girlfriend. I thought we were together Niall! One fight and you give up on us. I thought you were special." She said, her tone icy.

Sugar Honey Iced Tea! I hadn't noticed Polly steal my phone from my lap and dial in.

Bugger – Niall if you can get yourself out of this then I applaud you lad.


	16. Chapter 18

**Part 18**

**Lucys POV**

I was with Louis and Liam at the cinema waiting for Jordan the day after the radio interview. I couldn't believe what Niall had said. _What had he been thinking?_ I thought ordering our tickets. I decided to opt for no popcorn because I eat it all myself and have problems sharing it – don't want to give Louis the wrong impression, or Liam for that matter.

"Five adults to see War Horse please?" I asked the cashier, eyeing up the various other snacks on offer next to the ticket desk.

"Want any sweeties?" I called over to Louis and Liam as an afterthought, seeing them lingering by the pick and mix.

"I'm sweet enough as it is already," Louis called back. Silly boy.

I retaliated with; "Not as sweet as me!"

Liam laughed before saying that he was fine.

The woman at the desk handed me the tickets and I headed back over towards the boys, picking up a leaflet of film times as I did so.

I began to worry as Jordan hadn't turned up yet and my mind began to race as I debated different scenarios over in my head and I struggled to understand what the boys were talking about. Since when did they have to be so confuzzling?

"When do you go back to school babe?" Louis asked me, sliding his arm into its familiar resting place around my waist. His words floating around my head getting tangled.

I didn't hear him as I was too busy worrying about Polly and Niall. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and checked it. Seeing that it was Jordan telling me that she would be late, I slipped it back into my pocket and continued to fret. Polly was meant to be coming too and I was worried that seeing Jordan and I happy with the boys might upset her. What was going to happen to the group dynamic now? We weren't going to be able to do things as a group. What if Polly gets a load of bad press, she won't be able to handle it, and she's barely holding it together as it is.

"Luce, are you listening?" Louis asked, squeezing me closer to him. I wobbled precariously as I did so. "When does school start for you?"

Oh Christ! I totally forgot about school, what am I going to do? I haven't even kept up with my coursework. Can you blame me? Hello – boy band friends (inbetweeners Ooooh friends)

All of a sudden my head started to fizz and my vision became blurry. My legs began to tremble and I felt Louis holding me up. I wasn't sure what was happening but I was glad of his arms supporting me.

"Is she okay?" I couldn't tell which of the boys it was, or if it was one of them at all.

"I don't know Liam! Luce, can you hear me? Is everything okay?"

My hands were shaking, "I just feel really dizzy and light headed. I guess I'm just worried."

"About what?" Louis asked, his voice full of concern.

"Niall and Polly, it's just stressing me out! I hope they'll be okay." I told him, as Liam helped him get me to a seat.

"Liam, wait here. Luce, I'll go get you some water, just calm down. The doctors told you not to get stressed out whilst you're recovering!" Louis walked of purpose in his stride.

"Liam?" I grasped his hand. "I feel weird, I want Lou to come back."

He squeezed my hand, "Luce, it's okay he's on his way back. Look there he is now." He pointed, and I looked up to see my gorgeous boyfriend walking back over to me, cup in hand.

After a short sit down and after drinking the water, I was feeling much better and ready to see the film. I cuddled into Louis side and glanced at the time. We still had a good half hour to wait. Why did we meet so early?

When I saw that Louis was mid conversation with Liam I took out my phone.

_Can you buy Louis a present for me? Have it waiting in his room for when he gets back? Pay you back, promise ;) love you Harry xxx_

A few seconds later I got a reply.

_Course ;) anything in particular? Love you too xxx_

_I'll trust your judgement ;) xxx_

Louis had been so great recently I wanted to do something nice for him. I hope Harry doesn't buy anything he will learn to forget. I trust him though, mostly.

**Polly's POV**

When I arrived at the cinema I felt a bit sick. Would I feel uncomfortable seeing Jordan and Liam and Louis and Lucy so happy? I didn't really want to think about it.

As I gave Lucy a quick hug, I spotted three surprisingly familiar faces over her shoulder. Zayn and Cerian and... Niall? What were they doing here at the cinema? I tried to pretend I hadn't seen them, but Liam was already waving them over. I tried to catch the eye of the boy I loved so much, but Niall was looking anywhere but at me. Ouch, awkward much. I tried to give him my 'yes you broke my heart but now I'm over you' look. Sadly it may have been misinterpreted as a 'I miss you I love you and I want you back NOW' look. Damn.

I felt so awkward for the duration of the movie. I knew that if anyone asked Louis, Lucy, Cerian, Zayn, Liam or Jordan what the film had been about they wouldn't have known. I desperately tried to enjoy the movie and ignore the couples surrounding me. It had been given rave reviews, but I couldn't concentrate. When the credits rolled, I left as fast as I could. Unfortunately, Niall was faster.

"We need to talk," he said, cornering me outside. I nodded, and opened my mouth to say something. God knows what.

"Look," he started to say.

"No, me first," I interrupted. "I over reacted. We weren't exclusive! And, more to the point, I miss you."

He looked straight into my eyes. Oh Christ I quite loved his eyes.

"I miss you more."

He put his arms around me and hugged me tightly to his chest. He smelled as lovely as I remembered.

"Never again," he whispered, his lips so close to my ear I felt them brush against my skin. I shivered.

"It took not having you around for me to realise how much I need you around," he murmured. "And I need you around a lot."

"Can you take me home?" I asked. "It's just Mum and Dad are at a concert, and Daisy's staying at my grandparents', and I don't want to be sat at home by myself. Bored and lonely."

"Sure," he said, smiling. "We've got a lot of missed opportunities to catch up on."

On the sofa, he pulled me back so my head was against his chest, and kissed the top of my head gently, his fingers lost in my messy brunette curls. Beth reckons I could be mistaken for Harry, so I try to avoid being around her when he isn't. In case she gets confused.

I yawned. Niall laughed and told me I looked like a teddy bear. Gee thanks.

"No, it's a good thing!" he added hastily.

I sat up. "I'm really tired," I said.

He nodded and sat up as well. "I should probably get going," he said. "It's quite late."

"No, please don't go!" I said hurriedly. "It's a bit pathetic, but I get scared when I'm on my own."

He looked at me like I was mad. I think I might be.

"OK," he said, uncertainly. "Shall I sleep down here like I'm on night-watch?"

**Niall's POV**

She looked at me like I was mad. I think I might be.

"Or I could sleep on the floor outside your bedroom door like a guard dog! I quite fancy being a Rottweiler. Or maybe a Doberman. Which is bigger?"

She just laughed, slipped her hand into mine and pulled me upstairs.

**Polly's POV**

I pulled him down onto my bed, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. I felt him sigh and press himself against me.

"Dé ja vu" I whispered.

"Just a little bit. Third time lucky, you reckon?"

I nodded into his neck. I felt one of his hands on my waist, one in my hair and one... no, too many hands. He pulled my closer to him and kissed me. Oh good God.

"Have you got a...?" I trailed off, feeling awkward. He nodded. I smiled. Intelligence is useful. And pretty sexy too. I didn't want to date a complete idiot. Only a partial nutter.

"I love you," he murmured, hugging me to his chest and kissing my cheek.

I looked up into his face and stroked his hair. "I love you more."

"Not possible," I said.

"Yes possible."

"But I love you with every inch of me including my intestine."

"Gross," he laughed. "But if I said the same I'd still love you more because I'm taller than you. And I can't say that to many people."

"Niall I'm five foot four. It's not difficult to be taller than me."

"Shut up."

"That's mean," I said.

"No really, shut up, I think I heard a car on the drive."

Shit. Were my parents home already? Oh God, it was half past one in the morning. Hardly an 'already' sort of time.

"Niall..."

He'd entirely vanished. Oh, no he was hiding behind the door.

OH NO HE WAS HIDING BEHIND THE DOOR.

"Polly..." ah, he'd seen. "I appear to have come face to face with myself."

"Oh, you mean the massive over –sized poster of One Direction? I might have forgotten about that."

Oh shit, Mum and Dad were in the building. Stay calm Polly. Pretend to be asleep. If Niall's got any sense he'll shut up for a minute and...

Ten agonizing minutes later I heard two sets of snores from my parents room, and beckoned for Niall to leave his hiding place. He climbed back into bed beside me and cradled me in his arms. I put my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

It felt like only three minutes later that Niall was shaking me awake.

"What time is it?" I whispered.

"Seven thirty-five. Your parents aren't awake yet, but I'd rather not be here when they are. Awkward questions."

I stared at him. "So..."

"So will you come downstairs and have some secret breakfast with me and then let me out of the house without them ever knowing I was here?"

Did he think I worked for MI5?

He put on his shirt and jeans from last night, and I put my dressing gown on, and we padded as quiet as mice down the stairs.

"Toast?" I whispered. He nodded.

Three minutes later we'd managed to get a bit side-tracked by each other's faces and the toast burnt, setting the smoke alarm off. Shit.

Which was exactly what my dad said when he ran downstairs to find us trying to turn the damn ringing thing off.

**Louis' POV**

Lucy was raving about the film when we came out, although I don't know how she managed to follow it we weren't exactly watching it if you catch my drift. I was still worried about her as she was a bit pale and I must admit I started to panic earlier when she fainted but I had to try my best to keep calm but in my head I was having a meltdown.

I drove us back to the hotel dropping Jordan off on the way home and I took Lucy home too. We stood on her porch just hugging for a bit, my hand in her hair, and her head snuggled into my neck. I pecked her on the top of the head before whispering goodbye.

"Where d'you think you're going mister?" she pulled my hand so I was turned back towards her.

"Home?" I asked, stroking her hand with my thumb.

"Aren't you forgetting something Boo?" she said, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Erm..I don't think so…" too late. Her lips were already crushed against my own and I reciprocated. The kiss lasted for quite a time.

I heard Liam clear his throat from the car, so I had to pull away and go home. I gave her one last kiss before leaving her on the doorstep, keys in hand. She waved us off as I drove down the road.

"Seriously mate, you should get a room when you're together." Liam teased.

"So do you, don't think I couldn't see you in the cinema. We all know what you're like Li."

When I got back to the hotel room, I passed Cerian and Zayn who were making out on the sofa and went into my room. I was shocked to see a small brown bear sat on my bead.

Lots of Love from your Lu Bear ;) was written on the tag. Awh she was too cute! Wait what was that…the little silver packet glinted in the light. Oh naughty.

**Harrys POV**

I did as I was told and bought Louis a present. Lucy had, somewhat foolishly, given me free range with the gift so I was feeling cheeky. Although I had only known her and the rest of the girls for a while, I felt as though I could count her as one of my best friends. I walked around the shops, hoody pulled up, hoping to not get noticed. I think a few girls were suspicious but I got away with it, my signature curls tucked under a beanie.

I got a little teddy bear and an erm little silver present which would be full of fun. I left them on Louis bed with a little note, and then returned to my own room. I was meant to be meeting up with Beth today, so I waited for her to come round.

We chatted for a while and we cuddled up together and watched so good old romantic comedies.

"Beth, are you glad you met me?" I asked.

"Course, I can't imagine being without you Harry," she leant up and kissed me on my nose.

I loved spending time with her as we had a lot in common. She and Lucy have a sort of Hoemance which is similar to the Bromance which me and Louis share. I've heard Lucy once or twice claim to be Beth's Harry (erm me) and Beth claim that she was Lucys Louis. It's cute.

_What did you get Lou? ;) – Lucy xxx_

_A bear from his Lu Bear (that's sickening by the way) and some protection;) thought you and Lou could have some fun ;) –H xxx_

_You cheeky bugger Harry Edward Styles. You just wait! Sleep with one eye open! :L xxx_

Zayn had Cerian round and the walls to the hotel rooms were pretty thin. So let's just say I won't be getting any sleep at all, let alone sleeping with one eye open.


	17. Chapter 19

**Part 19**

**Cerian's POV**

And so it came upon us. There was nothing we could do to keep it at bay. Hard as we tried. It was coming... School.

Yeah. You have noticed that I'm ever so slightly melodramatic right? And if you haven't, well... Who am I kidding, of course you have, it's me.

After almost a month of One Direction heaven – being locked up with the guys – it was time again to wake up at a stupidly early hour, try and make yourself look at least halfway decent with bed-hair, and put on that constricting straight jacket of a uniform. Or at least, that's what years 7-11 have to put up with uniform wise – us in the Sixth Form have luckily been relieved of the green and yellow 'vomiting leprechaun' uniforms. Words cannot describe how much those things are despised in the lower years. Especially in an all girls school. At least we don't have to bring sex appeal into the equation. Then we really would be screwed.

As I looked around the common room it was clear that even those who were usually so 'perky' (and by that I mean... Well you know what I mean – at least I hope you do. Again.) were feeling exactly the same way I was. Or perhaps not exactly the same – I was texting my famous boyfriend at the same time.

I was aware of Lucy aggressively texting Louis (I think they were arguing about whose name went the best with 'Bear' - whichever way you look at it, it ends up sounding like Loo!), whilst arguing with me about which type of cheese goes the best with toast. Yeah, she likes to argue that girl. And usually about the stupidest of stuff. Looking up, the first thing I realised was that Polly was missing, and trust me, that girl never misses a day of school. Of course, the most likely explanation was that Niall had stayed the night and they had decided to extend their little escapade until the next morning. Oh well – I'd ring her and get all the details later. Also, Beth seemed to be gazing into the eyes of the cut out picture of one Mr Harry Styles that's been stuck on the wall for months. Personally, my eyes would have drifted downwards a couple of inches and begin to wonder whether or not Andy Murray was trying to swallow a horse when his photo was taken. That would have been a much better use of her time. Or not. And was that Leanne arguing with one of the older sixth formers about who had been out with the most guys? Nah, we love her really. And so, does it seem, her legion of admirers. It really is a legion.

As I looked back into my hand as my phone vibrated, I was ever so slightly (ok, maybe a lot) aware of the dozens of glares being shot in our direction. All of us had managed to deflect all of the questions about the photographs from the concert and Lucy's party, but ever since the radio interview on Heart FM... Well... How about we just stick with the fact that there really aren't that many 'Cerian's' in Gloucester. Only a few. Ok, one. Me. It had all gone to pot since then. Not that any of us were exactly Ethan Hunt beforehand.

"Alright you freaks?". Jordan's voice broke through my very odd thought processes with the 'clip-clop-clip-clop' of her new crutches. Not that that exactly surprised any of us. It seemed that she would turn up with a brand spanking new set at the start of every term. And that used to be me. Well, it still was me, she just seemed to have freakishly weak knees. How many times have they practically 'snapped' in half now hun?

Around me, they were all exchanging greetings as if they hadn't seen each other in months. We went bowling with all of the boys yesterday guys! Pathetic...

The bell rang halfway through our massive group hug (I never said that I wasn't just as pathetic as them), and so it began...

And I had a full day of lessons with Lucy. That girl just can't get enough of me.

Leanne's always been the one who would constantly text her boyfriend under the table, and it had always annoyed the hell out of me. We used to joke that she would have to have her Blackberry surgically removed from her hand. However, she went and scuppered that joke up by getting a Samsung from her Dad for her next birthday. The sentiment still stands though. The thing is, I'd never realised just why she did it until now. I suppose that's probably due to the fact that all the guys I'd been out with before had been complete and utter idiots. That characteristic in particular does not really make you want to talk to them constantly.

Luckily, that had all just changed, both for me, and for Lucy. Not entirely sure about the others – Jordan and Liam still seemed to be in a sort of 'I like you, but I'm not entirely sure how to tell you that' phase, Harry and Beth were just as Harry and Beth like as always, and Polly and Niall... Well, they'd had a bit of a rough patch (And if anyone tries to push the blame for that on to me, then I have a very strong case built up against it. Seriously – I have alphabetically organised folders) but now they were just back to being as screwed up as always. Not entirely sure that that was exactly helped by her Dad walking in on the two of them 'entangled', very early in the morning, the morning after he had spent the first night with his daughter. If he had been growing on her parents before that, I don't really want to know just how far down the chimney he'd fallen. Yes, I am aware that that was a very weird metaphor.

We were worried about her. Lucy and I had tried to pop over to hers during break, but had been forced into a discussion with Abi about the pros and cons of dating celebrities. It was something that we'd always been curious about, and the fact that five of us had personal experience, it was a conundrum that could now be solved. Although, so far, the only difference seemed to be that they had better dress sense ad could buy you better presents.

I wish I could say that it was our discussing our concern for Polly that got us caught in Politics. I can't. We were both texting Louis and Zayn, and each other, under the table, when a hand suddenly appeared from nowhere (my first thought was Narnia), and snatched Lucy's phone – hers is more visible due to the fact that it's hot pink. Like her... well that sounded weird – I meant that she turned pink after what happened next!

It's a good thing we had Mr O. If it had been anyone else, her text would have been read aloud, the phone would have been confiscated, and a detention would have been issued. Luckily, what followed was a quick raising of the eyebrows, a brief smile, and a 'Well I'm glad that you and Louis are very very happy together'.

And there came the pinkness.

**Lucys POV**

I was walked out of Politics, checking my mobile phone for a text from Louis. Nothing. That was odd, so I checked the time and decided the lazy bum would still probably be in bed. It was odd being back at school, I mean it was good seeing all my friends again but I missed Lou. So far today I had had a few lessons with the girls and we excitedly chattered about the holidays and our plans for this evening. I jumped suddenly when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was almost lunchtime so I turned around, smiling, expecting it to be one of the girls. I was wrong.

"Hi Lu."

"James." I replied coldly and carried on walking. I really wasn't in the mood to talk to him right now, or ever for that matter. What he did was just unforgivable. He had some nerve even trying to talk to me.

"Wait, can I talk to you?" he asked catching my arm as I walked away. It reminded me too much of how Louis had caught my arm in Nandos when we had first met and I pulled my arm free of James' grasp. "Please, Lucy!" headed as I began to walk away.

I whirled round on him, feeling hot with anger. "What could you possibly want? I wasn't enough for you! Remember?" I practically screamed at him. I was glad the hall way had cleared, I felt him push me into one of the empty class rooms nearby, out of the sight of anyone who might be passing our some-what heated discussion.

"Listen. Luce, calm down. We were good together, right?" he asked reaching out to me. I stepped back, so I was standing just out of his grasp. "Don't be like that."

I snorted by way of a reply. I didn't need this right now, not after the accident. I had been so tired recently and the stitches in my head stung when I began to get stressed, so I slumped into one of the plastic chairs, exhausted. "What do you want?" I sighed exasperated.

He looked sheepish, "You."

"Sorry, what?" again I was left stunned. Couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I want you back." His eyes pleading with me.

I was stunned. I think my mouth must have hung open like a goldfish. I didn't know what to say. This was ridiculous, he had his chance and blew it – couldn't he see how happy I was since I met Lou?

"Shall I take that as a yes?" he looked hopeful. That snapped me back into life.

"No! James, I have a boyfriend." I yelled. "What's you problem?"

"Seeing you with him made me realise that I want you Lucy, it was never about Jess. It never was. Only you Luce." He pleaded with me. Yeah, I hadn't heard that one before or anything.

"You only want me now I'm taken. Is that what you're saying to me? That you can't stand to see me with anyone else."

"Now that you can't have me you suddenly want me." I shot at him as he stood unsure of a reply.

"But, I love you." He moved closer to me again.

"Now that I'm with somebody else, you say that you love me."

"Look Lucy, I'm here begging for one chance," James threw his hands in the air.

"Now," I said. "Now, that I've finally moved on."

He scrapped his hand through his dusty blond hair, "I've missed you all along."

"Who do you think you are? And more to the point - Who do you, think I am? You don't really want my heart; no you just like to know you can."

"I'm not going to take no for an answer Lu, I'll do anything to get you back." He looked genuine, his smile warm and…but I had fallen for that too many times before.

"James, you're messing with my head...that's what you do best. Saying there's nothing you won't do to get me to say yes." This situation was just ridiculous! Why was this happening to me now? I was happy with Louis - happier than I had ever been with James, happier than I had ever been full stop.

"Look, I know you want me. Everybody does!" Someone thinks a lot of himself.

I got up to leave, exasperated. "No James, I don't want you back leave me alone!"

"You'll come back to me, as soon as Mr Pop Sensation leaves you with a broken heart. You'll see." He called after me.

I had had enough of him by now and I snapped. "You're impossible to resist, you honestly believe that, don't you? But I wouldn't bet your heart on it."

He scowled at me, "The only reason you're with Lewis, or whatever his name is, is to get back at me! You're only using him!"

"You think I'm doing this to make you jealous? I know that you hate to hear this James but: this is not about you anymore!" with that I stormed out to my next lesson in a foul mood.

At that moment I pitied my English teacher.

**Cerian's POV**

She wouldn't tell us what happened with James, but whatever it was, she seemed happier. Well, sort of. Happy because she seemed to have finally properly got over him and, hopefully, told that bastard where to go, but angry as well, as if she would quite happily murder him the next time she saw him. Guess we should probably keep her away from the common room then...

Lunch was interesting, but not because of a murder. If only... That could actually have been a bit of fun. I've always wanted to be taken in for questioning by the police as a witness. Well it would be cool – but not if you were their main suspect. That could just be awkward. Slightly.

We spent all of lunch, which should have been normal (we were sitting in our normal place – which really isn't that normal, with the same people as always, eating the same sort of normal food – but I still don't think that Beth eating a chicken and mushroom slice, cold, everyday is normal) but what wasn't so ordinary was the fact that we had people all the way from year 7 to year 13 coming up to us to ask us what was going on with the guys. Or rather...

"OMG, you're the girls who're going out with... with... with... with... OH MY GOD! They're just so god damn lush, how did you meet them, who's the best kisser, who's the best in bed, who's going out with who, who makes the cutest couple, who gives the best gifts, do you all hang out together, do you all get on, OMG, how awkward would it be if you al hated each other, oh my god, this is just so cool! You're so lucky...!" And so the tirade continued. But then they would glare at us as they walked away, no doubt thinking 'She's SO not pretty enough for him...'. All girls schools can be bitchy you know.

As the bell rang for last lesson, a sigh of relief came from us all. Well not a sigh so much, more a bewildered 'What the hell was that?'.

Well at least it seemed to cheer Lucy up a bit. Now she only looked as if she would break James' neck, instead of kill him. That could still be incredibly entertaining...

An hour and a half later, it was all over. Dear Lord, I'm making this sound like an exorcism... Well, that's what Lucy and I probably looked like we'd just come from. Or maybe a séance. For some bizarre, and stupid, reason Beth had found it necessary to experiment with eyeliner, and give us both moustaches. And stubble. And whiskers. That, plus the matching neon orange knee high socks and chicken beanies (you know you get those bear ones? Well these were the same just with chickens – instead of bears. But you got that bit...) made us look ever so slightly odd. Perhaps.

Cackling with laughter, we emerged in a cloud of weirdness that was the school gates to be met with the sound of hysterical screams.

And a very large crowd of girls.

Then came the sound of the megaphone...

"LUCY. CERIAN. I'M SORRY WE CAN'T GET TO YOU, BUT WE'RE SORT OF IN THE MIDDLE OF BEING MAULED BY SEVERAL HUNDRED GIRLS, AND BREATHING IS A BIT OF A PROBLEM AT THE MOMENT. BETH AND JORDAN, HARRY AND LIAM ARE GOING TO MEET YOU AT THE CINEMA, THE TAXI WAS RUNNING LATE. WE'LL GET TO YOU AS SOON AS WE CAN."

Don't even want to know where they got the megaphone from. Personally, I think that Louis might just carry one around with him under his jacket. Not gonna lie, it wouldn't surprise me.

Ten minutes later, the mob finally dispersed, most of them with autographs on their forehead. However, before I could get to my gorgeous boyfriend (who probably now has RSI), I was distracted by the sight of James halfway down the road, just staring. At us and at the boys. Well at least he could actually see them. They were still hidden from my line of sight.

Lucy had finally spotted Louis, so had run away to go and see her boy, so I made my down the road alone. When I reached him, well...

"James, what the fricking hell are you doing here?"

"Hmmm, remind me how you got into a grammar school – I go here,"

"Oh my god, you are such an idiot! I mean, why the fricking hell are you just stood here, staring? Makes you look like bit of a creep you know babe,"

"Oh come on, I just wanted to get a bit of a look at Mr Pop Sensation myself, see what all the fuss is about,"

"Ok, then Google him you freak, it's not as if he isn't going places, unlike you..."

"For pities sake, get over it," Yeah, this guy really is a twat. "I just want to know why the hell she's picking him over me. I mean, we were perfect together, she doesn't actually like this guy, and as soon as he breaks her heart she'll be running straight back to me, you know she will, and she knows it too-"

"Ok, first of all, Louis a genuinely nice, sweet, kind, funny, perfect guy, who just so happens to be drop dead gorgeous, and a bit of an idol to teenage girls all over the country. Second, you have no idea just how much he loves her, and she loves him, they're perfect together, the golden couple. You? Well, you're just a guy who isn't going anywhere because he can't be bothered to get up off his fat arse, who has looked even worse than he did before since he let his mum cut his hair, and who was a complete dick to one of my best friends. You abused her when you were together, and then you went and cheated on her with one of her friends. If you honestly think you're better than the perfect guy for her, who she just happens to be with right now, then you have an even bigger ego than I thought. Just piss off James. You're not worth it, and to be honest, I have no idea why she ever wasted her time on you in the first place."

Wow that felt good to get off my chest.

There was silence for a moment.

And then...

"Oh yeah? Well then where's your Mr Superstar then, I wouldn't mind-"

He was cut off by the very strange noise I made as I felt hands on my waist, and I was lifted up into the air. I laughed, and kissed Zayn as I was placed back on the ground. He's learnt by now to not keep me off the ground for too long, otherwise I'll probably end up injuring myself.

After a brief 'how was school', I looked back at James (Zayn was glaring at him too – he learns quickly that boy.). But he was no longer looking at me, but staring into the space behind my right shoulder.

I turned.

Behind me, Lucy had finally made her way through the crowd to Louis, and was gazing adoringly down at him, as he got onto one knee, and couldn't stop laughing as he presented her with a little brown bear. A moment later they were back in each other's arms, laughing, kissing, hugging, staring, just staring.

I looked back at James, but all he said was 'She never looked at me like that,' and then walked away.

That's one more problem solved then.

Now I just had to explain to Zayn why I was looking like a cross between a cat, a middle aged man and a chicken, as well as a disco diva from the seventies.

Back at the scene of the mob, Niall was looking very confused by the lack of his beloved. Well that was slightly worrying seeing as we thought she was with him.

What followed was a brief discussion between the five of us as to whether or not we should go to Nando's first, and then go and call on Polly, or call on her, and then go to Nando's – an idea which Niall rebuked due to the fact that he couldn't bear to think of other people in Nando's without him. And so we compromised: a quick run down to the chippy (Niall was hungry, and didn't know if he'd ever be welcome back in Polly's kitchen again), then visit Polly, and then town and Nando's. It wasn't as if we had any homework to worry about for the next day. I mean, seriously, who goes back to school on a Friday?

We still looked like cat/chicken/middle aged men/disco goer hybrids when we rounded onto Polly's drive, complete with chips in hand, laughing at Louis and Zayn wearing their chip cones as hats, half an hour later.

The laughter stopped at the sight of the ambulance.

Oh crap.

Well that's the chips all over the driveway.


	18. Chapter 20

**Part 20**

**Polly's POV**

When I woke up and realised I had to go back to school, my immediate thought was 'NO'. Then, when I tried to get out of bed, I thought 'Hell No'. My back ached, my legs were like jelly and, when I finally managed to collapse into the bathroom, I caught sight of myself in the mirror. I looked even worse than usual. My usually quite pink complexion was almost transparent, and when Mum peered round the door to check I was alright, she told me I looked awful, and I should go back to bed.

I fell into it quite gladly.

If I'd felt bad at Lu's party, it was nothing compared to how I felt now. It was weird, I'd felt a lot better recently, but now I just wanted to sleep and not wake up for a long, long time. Mum brought me a cup of tea in bed and told me she'd ring school if I didn't feel healthy enough to go. I nodded, feeling about to throw up. My hand shook as I took the tea from her.

She shook her head at me. "What have you been up to?" she said, as she left the room. She caught sight of my poster on the way out, and added quietly, "actually, don't answer that."

I froze. She didn't think my sudden loss of healthiness had something to do with my escapades with Niall the other night, did she? But we'd been careful! We'd used a you-know-what. And, even though it was all quite a new experience, I trusted Niall enough to not have worried about the possibility that there might have been anything to worry about. Now, though... Now I was a little worried.

Although to be honest, I didn't really care right now. I just wanted to go back to sleep. I'd worry about other problems I might have when I woke up.

At around one in the afternoon, I got bored of lying down doing nothing, and wondered if any of my unobservant mates had noticed my absence. I doubted it, somehow, they'd probably spent most of the day trying to avoid answering awkward questions like 'Is (insert member of One Direction here) really good in bed?" and "Do you get free stuff?" I was almost glad I wasn't in school. I wondered how they were coping for a moment, before standing up, walking across to the other side of my room, and sitting back down. I hated this feeling really tired thing. I was constantly shaking, and I was still paler than a ghost. Not that I've ever seen a ghost.

Mum came in at about three to tell me that there was a slight commotion taking place outside my school involving several hundred screaming girls and three young men. I stared at her.

"You mean they were actually stupid enough to stand outside an all-girls school?" Mum nodded.

"Is Niall alright?" was the first thing I said.

Mum shrugged. "I couldn't really see him very well. The one in the stripy top had a megaphone. He said something about being mauled."

Oh bloody hell.

I stood up a bit too fast. My thinking was that someone ought to go and remove the megaphone from Louis' possession before he did some damage. And someone else (although knowing my luck they'd both end up being me) ought to go and drag Niall away from harm. Niall I could cope with, but Louis, I imagined, had probably glued himself to the megaphone, so he didn't lose it. He's already lost it.

However, I never managed to get myself as far as my bedroom door, because as I stood up, my knees gave way and I collapsed in a heap on the floor.

I heard Mum yell something about calling a doctor, but she sounded distant. I put my head against the side of my bed and closed my eyes. I didn't ever want to stand up again

**Lucys POV**

Shit.

Tits.

Balls.

That was my though process as I saw the ambulance fly past us.

Niall's face blanched white as we looked over to see Daisy asking her dad if Polly was dead. What? She is only eight after all.

"What do we do?" I asked trying to stay level headed. I was still grasping the little bear Louis had presented me with earlier in the day. He is such a babe!

"Get to the hospital? Like now?" Cerian suggested quite reasonably if you ask me. And if you don't ask me, well that's just rude!

Louis riffled around in his pocket and pulled out his Blackberry (not a euphemism) and quickly rang Liam and the others to let them now of this unforeseen occurrence. I heard Louis try to encourage them to stay and watch the end of the film, but by the sounds of it Liam was insisting that they meet us at the hospital. Meanwhile, Zayn had already called a Taxi, very thoughtful perhaps he just wasn't a pretty face (believe me he definitely has one!) and Niall was still standing there not moving.

"You okay mate?" I asked, putting my hand on his quivering shoulder. He had only just got her back and I can tell that he really cares for her; this wasn't what any of us needed at the moment.

"What do you think?" he snapped. I retracted my hand and soon enough I felt Louis grasping onto it. A little tingle shot through me. I have these moments where I just stand and think 'Wow, this is my life, how incredible.' Granted this time it was spoilt by the fact one of my best mates was on her way to hospital, but the sentiment was still very much there.

"No need to be like that Niall, she was just being nice." Louis scolded as the taxi arrived. It's odd really because Polly lives so close to the school, and until now I hadn't realise our form tutor staring at the boys in shock. Then at us. Then at Louis hand which was grasping my own. Then at Cerian smooching Zayn (was this really the right time?). Then back to the boys. Well crap! Shits gonna go down in form time on Monday. She is going to take the piss so much!

**Niall's POV**

As the taxi pulled up I handed the driver a bundle of notes and told him to keep the change. We all filled out to discover it was now raining, what a great turn of events! When we made our way into the hospital I whispered an apology to Lucy, I shouldn't have snapped at her she was only trying to be nice. I had to remember that she had known and loved Polly for a lot longer than I had.

"We're looking for Polly Davis," I heard Cerian tell the petite blonde woman sitting in the reception area of the hospital. Her luminous pink fake nails, which were more like eagles talons if you ask me, tapped at the key board making a sickening noise until she finally looked up. Then, she told us to sit and wait and that she would come and get us if there was any news. What an anti-climax? Typical. I was very impatient.

I was also hungry. Shame the chips ended up on the floor…

**Lucys POV**

We were all positioned on a set of three sofas around a small coffee table, our hot chocolates in polystyrene cups, leaving watery rings on the table. Maybe Zayn wouldn't mind if he and Cerian broke it later. Sneaky Up All Night reference right there!

Louis pulled his toy bear from his coat pocket (again, not a euphemism) and held it up to my nose. He then mimed it kissing me. "I love you."

I held up my matching bear and mimicked his action. "But I love you more!"

"No, I love you more."

"Actually, I think you'll find I love you more!" I wasn't about to back down.

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"Well, I would disagree with that Lu Bear,"

"Grr! Well, I've loved you longer. So there." I moaned. But it was true; I had been ever since I saw him at the Boot Camp stages. Although, that didn't compare to what I felt now.

"Lucy you're insufferable. I still love you the most. End of discussion."

I was about to open my mouth to protest when;

"Guys you literally sicken me." Harry said as he walked over, curls bouncing as he did so, followed by Beth, Liam and Jordan. Who were holding hands. Guess they've moved past the awkward, not knowing where to put themselves phase.

"You're just jealous Hazza," I said patting his dimpled check. "I get all the Louis love now, Larry is just a distant memory…"

"I wouldn't say that Lu, my love for Harry will go on forever." I raised my eyebrow at my oh-so-adoring boyfriend.

"Ha! He loves me more!" Harry stuck out his tongue and I pulled a rather unattractive monkey face back.

"No.." I was cut off.

"For Christ's sake please don't start that again!" Zayn moaned, glancing at the clock. He looked tired, maybe too many late night shenanigans with Cerian was to blame for his drowsiness.

We mostly chatted to the boys about school and how interested everyone was in them and they laughed and told Liam and Harry about the mobbing outside of school. They found this rather amusing and took the mick out of Louis and his mega phone but then suggested seriously that they make a guest appearance if it was okay with school. They are so damn adorable. How can you not love them?

"So do we know what is actually wrong with Polly then?" Liam asked, looking over at us.

We all shock our heads. We were none the wiser even arriving half an hour before the others who had given up their film to come and meet us here and take care of our friend. Again, how cute are they?

"Maybe Niall here got her pregnant," I joked. Everyone started to laugh, and then I looked over at Nialls worried face. Shit. I really do know how to stick my foot in my mouth at times.

"You don't think she is; do you?" he asked looking terrified. And the boy had every right to be. Just imagine having to tell Mr Davis you put his daughter in the family way.

"We'll contraceptives aren't always 100% effective," somehow I don't think Beth's comment helped in the slightest.

Niall started to pace up and down, racing his hands through his bleached hair, muttering profanities under his breath.

"Look mate I'm sure she's not. You know she hasn't been feeling well for a while now…" Jordan interjected. This was a rather good point, one to which none of us considered. I hope it wasn't anything major.

This seemed to calm Niall down somewhat and he resumed his seat on the scruffy sofa next to the potted plant. "What if it's serious? I don't want to lose her."

"I know how you feel, when Lucy collapsed on my at the police station and I had to bring her here, and when we were out looking for her that was all I could think. I was worried out of my mind and didn't know what to do. It felt as if a piece of me had been missing and I desperately wanted it back," he squeezed my hand, and I gazed adoringly into his eyes. This comment received a few token "awhs". "But, look. She's here with me now, isn't she? My Lu Bear was fine and I'm sure Polly will be too. The doctors know what to do and they'll care for her the best they can." People think Louis is just the joker of the band, but to the lads and to me he is so much more. He is the best person for giving advice and he can switch to serious mode straight away and is the best person to calm you down in a situation like this.

"Thanks Lou." Niall said, weakly smiling at the older boy. Beth shuffled along the sofa and enveloped him in a hug.

"Oh and Harry," I began fishing something out of my pocket. "After our little chat the other day I thought you might need these." I dropped a pile of Sexual Health and STD related leaflets into his lap, and maybe there was one for men with anxiety over size issues in the nether regions. Told him I'd get pay back for the condom!

"Bugger Luce!" he said, tidying the leaflets off of himself and disposing of them before any of the other visitors could see them. His red face indicated his embarrassment and the knowing look in his eye showed he knew exactly why I had done it.

By now even Niall was in fits of hysterical laughter, I mean Harry had gone tomato red.

"Visitors for Polly Davis? You can go into her now."


	19. Chapter 21

**Part 21 **

**Polly's POV**

Mum mooched off to find herself something to drink, and I lay back on my slightly uncomfortable hospital bed, and had a think. Fortunately, I didn't get very far because the door flew open and lots of people piled in. I swear I had never been happier to see the nine slightly damp, but otherwise quite cheery teenagers that were arranged in the confined spaces of the room. In the ten seconds it took them to wedge themselves into the little private ward I'd been put in, I can safely say I honestly loved all of them so much. And they'd come to see me. How thoughtful. There was a bit of a kerfuffle while Cerian and Lucy raced to hug me first, and I got a bit squashed in the process, but apart from that, boy was I glad to see them. I suddenly felt quite emotional, and had to bite back a few tears that were queuing up in my eyes. I couldn't cry now, in front of them all. That would just be awful. My mates had seen me cry before, admittedly, but no way was I going to let One Direction catch me welling up.

In the time between me arriving at the hospital and my collective visitors being allowed in, the nurses had taken some blood from me. This was a bit stupid really, as it turns out that the whole feeling ill all the time thing was a fairly serious case of anaemia. In other words, I didn't have enough blood chugging round my person. Anyway, the short and short of it was, I was going to have to spend the night in hospital wired up to a drip whilst they shoved two more pints of blood into my system.

I explained all this to the arrangement of teenagers standing around awkwardly. God knows how they'd all managed to be allowed in. Jordan looked like she'd just walked into the wrong ward, Niall looked like he'd recently had a major panic attack, Beth was nearly in hysterics, and Cerian and Zayn were hardly paying any attention to what I was saying anymore.

"Guys really, if you're just going to stand there and eat each other, go and do it somewhere else."

They looked up, sheepish expressions on their faces.

"Feeling better then?" Jordan asked, grinning.

I nodded. "By miles. They're going to keep me in overnight, give me my prescription, which is fifteen tablets a day, by the way, and then I'm allowed out."

"Niall, your girlfriend's a druggie," Cerian laughed.

"Zayn so's yours and hers aren't prescription," I retaliated. Blimey. I don't think I've ever been quite that quick-witted.

"So you're not pregnant?" Niall said, looking more relieved than I'd ever seen him before.

I shook my head. "No. They've already done a pregnancy test and an ultrasound scan. Nothing remotely childlike in there. Apart from my maturity. I'm definitely not pregnant."

He smiled, fought his way past Lucy, Beth and Jordan, and hugged me.

"You have no idea how worried I've been," he whispered. "I kept thinking 'What if it's really serious?' I didn't want to lose you. Not after I'd only just got you back."

"You never really lost me," I said, and I clutched him close to me. I wasn't ever letting go. I heard a 'clip-clop' noise, and looked up to see Jordan hobbling as fast as she could out of the room. Only Lucy and Louis were still there.

"We're going to get drinks," Louis said. "You look like you need some time together."

Lucy gave me an awkward sort of smile which I suppose meant something along the lines of 'what my fit-ass boyfriend said'.

We nodded and watched them go. I noticed Louis intertwine his fingers with Lucy's as they left, and felt very happy for them both. Lucy loved that boy. And I think that boy loves Lucy.

Niall stroked my hand gently, which was nice, but his finger caught against the plastic tubing sticking out of one of my veins, which wasn't. I winced.

"Oh my God, sorry," he said, looking quite terrified that he might have just destroyed all chances I had of ever recovering.

"'S'okay." I said, as I leant up and gave him a kiss. "I love you Nialler."

"I love you too, beautiful," he whispered, tucking one of my curls behind my ear. I realised then that I was wearing my penguin pyjamas and I hadn't done my hair for nearly twenty-four hours. I casually attempted to tidy my hair and arrange myself so that my penguins were concealed under the sheets of the hospital bed.

Niall noticed, and shook his head in despair. "You're always beautiful." He leaned forwards and pressed his lips lightly against mine.

Just then, Mum wandered in with a cup of tea. She didn't really look at all surprised to see Niall there.

"Hello, dear," she said. "Nice of you to visit."

He leapt away from me hurriedly. "Oh, sorry..." he faltered.

Mum smiled, and said "She thinks the world of you."

I could've killed her. Luckily, Niall seemed to be miles away.

"I couldn't not come and visit," he sighed. "I don't know what I'd do without her."

Mum just sort of blinked at him. I, on the other hand, completely gave up with the holding back the tears thing, and broke down entirely. I couldn't help it. I'd had a mental day and now I was attached to a drip in hospital and my mother was blinking at my boyfriend whilst he told her he didn't know what he'd do without her daughter.

When did my life get like this?

**Lucys POV**

Just realising I had been cutting off the circulation in Louis' hand with my tight grip, I eased the pressure. It must have been a nervous habit of mine, because I hadn't noticed that I had been doing it until we food out that Polly was going to be okay. I was so glad she wasn't seriously damaged, but I was still exhausted after the accident of my own (even though it was a week ago now) so Louis had decided to take me home. I have since come to the conclusion that I spend, or have been spending, too much time in hospitals. I've got to get out more, but that's gotten decidedly more difficult with a famous sex god boyfriend in tow.

We walked hand in hand to the bus stop outside the hospital and bid fair well to the others. The mood for going out had been dampened somewhat. Zayn and Liam were taking the girls back to their rooms at the hotel for a movie night and Harry was going to take Beth back to hers to meet her mum. Narw, they were getting serious bless them.

"Can you drive?" Louis asked randomly as we took a seat in the shelter, pulling up the collar of his coat to protect his neck from the increasing wind. Why he couldn't have wrapped his scarf around his neck instead of letting it hang limply over his shoulders. Odd ball.

"That's random Lou." I said also pulling up my collar, painfully aware that I was still wearing my school uniform. "But no I can't. Mum and Dad bought me lessons for my birthday though, so I should be driving before Christmas." I glanced lovingly at a blue Mini as it drove by us; I just loved those cars so much.

He beamed following my gaze, "Awesome," I wasn't sure if he was being approving towards the car or replying to me, "Then you'll be able to drive up to come see me in London."

I'd forgotten he wouldn't be here forever and tried to hide my disappointment at the prospect of him leaving to go back to his home. Although it was inevitable, I was still not thrilled by the idea and was dreading the day he would tell me that management wanted them back in London. This would, undoubtedly, be very soon.

"Um…Yeah I will, you'll visit me too though, won't you?" I questioned, flipping my hair out of my eyes.

"Number one, of course I will. You're the love of my life." He got down, playfully, on one knee and kissed my hand. "Two, the way you just flipped your hair has left me rather overwhelmed." He added putting his hand across his forehead like a damsel in distress. He soon got up off the floor and wrapped his arms around me sensing that I was cold.

I chuckled before playfully punching his arm. "That's just plain cheesy, Tomlinson!"

"CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE!" he shouted at the top of his voice.

"Shut up! You may not know people here but I do and I would like them to still believe that I am slightly sane." I was still choking on laughter. It was hard to even pretend to be ma at the boy, let alone hold a grudge.

"Would this help?" he had an evil glint in his eyes. What was he planning?

It was too late to deliberate any more as he had fireman lifted me over his shoulder and was now twirling be around above his head.

"You special man child." I motioned for him to return me to the ground, a request which he eventually complied with.

He poked my nose, "Why thank you Lu Bear." I stuck my tongue out and pulled a monkey face at him.

"It wasn't a compliment Lou Bear," I used his nickname to soften the blow of the insult.

"Hey, that's rude!" he whined as the bus pulled around the corner and made its way to the bus stop. "Plus the monkey face you just pulled doesn't make you look insane at all…" he added sarcastically.

"Now shush or I'll poke you with my house key." I pulled him towards the bus just as I saw Polly's Dad pulling up towards the hospital in their Morris Minor. Got to say I absolutely love that car it is so awesome.

The bus journey was sufficiently awkward as it was filled with mainly school age females who mobbed Lou for an autograph. It was definitely an experience to say the least. I got shoved a few times and I felt there was a definite bruise about to emerge on my upper arm. Not good. Or appreciated.

Me, your dad and Tabitha are going to stay at Grans for the weekend. Thought you wouldn't mind if we went without you. Tea is in the fridge, with instructions. See you Sunday ;) xxx – Mum

Gee thanks mum!

I showed Louis the texted but he just wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Gosh, boys have such a one track mind. I didn't mind too much though, I loved spending all my time with him. Even the rude things I'm sure he was implying were okay I suppose…It's a tough job, but someone's got to do it…or him. Oh cheeky!

We walked down the road hand in hand, the headphones of my iPod connecting us at the ear. Music poured between us as we continued our journey in a comfortable silence, my shoes occasionally scuffing on the pavement. I glanced up at the sky, feeling perfectly in my element, and saw that the grey clouds had become thicker and looked fit to burst.

"Boo Bear, I think it's gonna rain!" I said feeling the first droplet land on my cheek and roll down my neck.

"We'd better run then." He replied, yanking my arm after him down the road. Those of you who know me know how much I hate physical exercise and getting wet, but if I had to choose I would rather stay dry.

It might be a good time to mention that we were still at least ten minutes away from my house and by the time we reached the door, somewhat out of breath, we were both dripping wet. My school uniform clung to me and my hair stuck to my face. Louis wasn't in a much better state, his hair was in disarray and he was looking cold. The rain was still lashing down, not taking any prisoners. I fumbled around in my bag, looking for my keys and when I pulled them out from the deepest depths of my satchel, I felt myself being pulled backwards into a warm embrace.

I looked up at met his gaze, may have just died slightly. "You know they always say the best kisses are in the rain?"

"Ye…umph" I couldn't really finish as he was already kissing me. Don't get me wrong I'm not complaining.

He held my face in his palms and I ran my fingers through his short brown hair, letting them get tangled. The rain mingled between our lips but I didn't mind the cold, I was warm enough with my Lou. I wrapped my arms round his neck and pulled him closer as he lifted me up so my legs were wrapped around his waist. The kiss became more passionate and I felt him press me against the door, our lips moving at a faster pace than before. Deciding it was no longer appropriate for younger audiences, I pulled away to unlock the door and he groaned loudly tugging me back towards him the moment we got out of the rain, our clothes leaving puddles behind us.

I peeled of my soaking wet jumper and let it sit in a puddle near my shoes by the front door. I broke the kiss but pulled Louis up the stairs towards my bedroom, he had a cheesy smile on his face like a small child. I kicked open the door and dragged him after me.

After a rather erm hot make out session, which we will not go into, I rolled off Louis and snuggled into his arms. He placed a delicate kiss on the top of my head.

"Mmm…"

"Indeed," he said, "Hey Luce, I love you."

I blushed, "Too."

I pulled my quilt over us and got out my laptop, pulling up the webcam icon. I snapped a few shots of Louis and I mucking about pulling funny faces and then a few nice ones. My favourite one was a rather pleasant surprise, I went to stick my tongue out but Lou had other ideas and the camera caught hi giving me a sly peck on the cheek.

It was adorable, I uploaded it to my computer and Louis insisted that I should let him go on my twitter.

"But I want to watch a movie!" I protested, sticking out my lower lip.

He told me he wouldn't be long and busied himself tweeting fans and changing my background and display picture to the ones we had just taken. I admired how much love and appreciation the lads showed for us fans, I know it means a lot to Lou that he has support and love from them. They always seemed really happy for him when mentioned how happy he was these days. Of course, since he had confirmed we were dating I had received a few negative comments but they wouldn't get me down, most fans were supportive and I frequently reminded them that I was just a fan who got lucky.

"Are you going to sleep over tonight?" I asked fiddling with his hair in my best attempt to be seductive. I don't think it was working because I saw he was engrossed in a poke war with Beth over Facebook. "Hmm..sure." he replied.

"Well hadn't you better let the boys know?" I had feeling he wasn't listening.

He grunted. Maybe I should have some fun with this.

"Well maybe I'll just call Harry and ask him to come round instead, at least he would appreciate the Lucy Loving." I teased, knowing full well he wasn't paying me any attention.

"No need to call Harry, besides, he's all talk no action" Louis shut down the tab he was using and kissed me firmly on the lips.

"And you would know that because?"

"Pssh. Have you not heard of Larry Stylinson?" we both started laughing and I thought about all the times I spent with Louis and how he made me feel so loved and complete. We were like two odd pieces from two separate jigsaw puzzles that somehow fit together.

"How about that film?" he added.

"Not really in the mood for that anymore," I winked. He seemed to catch me drift and let me get up and go get changed.

I had decided that enough was enough and began to get changed into my PJ's. after gathering my clothes together I headed to the bathroom to change. I felt uncomfortable getting changed in front of people and even my boyfriend, sometimes especially him. I was stood in just my underwear in when I felt a pair of muscular arms envelope my waist.

"Harry?" I asked innocently.

"Don't even go there Lu Bear," he trailed kisses up my neck sending shivers down my spine. "Besides I know you can't resist my carrot." He grasped my hand and pulled me back to my room as we giggled like little school girls.

"Penis jokes are always the best," I whispered pushing him back down against the quilt.


	20. Chapter 22

**Part 22**

**Cerian's POV**

Oh, now I could really get used to this. I now realise why just so many people want to be famous. And trust me – it's not for the free books. But I suppose that that would only be a key part of it for Lucy, Beth and I. 'Cause, if I'm telling the truth, we're a little bit sad. Ok, maybe a lot.

It was four months after Polly's traumatic hospital experience (and just think, it's usually me all drugged up for months on end), and we were back up in London (for what I think is the... 17th... time) with the boys, getting ready to make our red carpet debut. How cool does that sound? Especially when I happen to namedrop (does that work in this situation? I think it does... at least I hope it does...) that it's at the BRIT's...

How cool is that? You don't think so? Well... We think it is.

I was attempting to teach Jordan how to walk in heels (seeing as I'm the only one out of this miserable little lot that can, and she really needs them to smarten up her chinos – typical her...), when there was a knock at the door.

"Stay out you perverts, trying to get dressed in here!" came the oh so polite response from Polly. Ooooh, she's a real charmer that one. How she ever bagged that Irish sex god I'll never quite know.

"Ummmm, I'm sorry... Room service?" came the male Scouse accent from the other side of the door. Whooops.

Whilst Pol and Lu stared at each other with eyes that looked like flying saucers (flying saucers? Really?) and ran off towards the door to apologise to the guy they'd just accused of being a paedophile, Jordan decided to fall over the leg of the table and break the heel of her only pair of non-trainer shoes. Wow. And we're all meant to be intelligent young ladies. At least she hasn't dislocated her knee again.

I think...

"Oi, let us in!"

Now these were the right people to call perverts.

And just like that, the room was flooded with hot guys. We should really be used to that by now, but it's still a bit of a shock.

Awww, bless them all in their matching Letterman jackets. Hang on...

"Guys, aren't you meant to be in suits? All I'm seeing are trackies, joggers and hoodies..."

Louis opened his mouth to answer, no doubt with some sort of 'clever' retort, but he was smothered by a whole lot of Lucy. For pities sake, they only saw each other a few hours ago, and they'd been texting ever since. And chatting on Facebook. And emailing. And talking on the phone. When Beth had tried to physically remove the phone from her hand, she... well... let's just say that it took a lot of trips to the kitchen for enough ice to stop the swelling.

Not that Harry seemed to mind.

Liam answered from the other side of the room (and from under Jordan), "Nah, we've got ages left, you lot just like getting ready early,". Took a while to decipher what he was saying seeing as he was making out with the girl sat on top of him at the same time.

It could also have had something to do with the fact that my lovely boyfriend was attempting to drag me onto the bed with him. It took a sharp pillow in the face to detach him.

"Umm, guys, what time are we meant to be leaving?"

"Quarter past 6," came the very 'pleasedwithmyself" reply from Niall. I guess he figured that gave him a bit more time to eat.

"Congratulations you Irish leprechaun, and what time is it now?" as much as I loved these boys (and one in particular), they could be a little slow at times.

"Quarter to 6, which means..."

Ah. Now they get it. And they still have to get their hair done. Their stylists must be tearing their hair out. And he boys if they ever get their hands on them.

"Shit."

With one final kiss they were gone.

It could have been much much more than than just a kiss if I hadn't had a pillow to hand again.

But he'll get what he wants later on... as long as we throw all of the pillows out of the room. He could have a very black and bruised face otherwise.

The next half an hour was pretty much spent trying to convince Jordan to wear a skirt (she gave in!), and Polly that she didn't look like a wet dog when she straightened her hair (she does), before rushing downstairs. It was an interesting trip. Pol had forgotten to do her boots up, so they promptly fell off, and she took a tumble; Beth decided that she was going to transport back to her childhood, and attempt to slide down the banister, but she was stopped in her tracks with the arrival of one very famous television presenter coming up the stairs; Jordan had borrowed a pair of my heels, and then managed to break the heel almost as soon as we'd stepped outside of the flat we were staying in; and Lucy's skirt kept flying up, due to the fact that she had stupidly decided to jump down the stairs, two at a time. It's a good thing I had a spare pair of shorts, otherwise I dread to think what might have happened if I hadn't.

Luckily, my journey was devoid of any disasters. Well, it's possible that I had one. Or two. That's the problem with wearing a floor length, prom style, dress with no heels. Why I ever decided to put them on downstairs I don't know.

When the boys did finally arrive they were only half dressed. Not that we really minded seeing Louis and Zayn topless, and Liam with no trousers on...

OK, the most important thing to remember in these situations is to breathe. Breathing is good. Breathing is important. Breathing keeps you alive. Breathe in, and out, in and out, in and out.

Ok, looks like Beth's decided to stop on in. And Polly. And Jordan. And... No Lucy, I don't think that breathing in your boyfriends face quite has the same effect.

Oh. I suppose I should probably consider breathing out sometime some right? We were waiting in the entrance to the flats, waiting for the car to arrive, but with the bloody traffic in London, and considering the fact that were already running late, there wasn't much chance that we were going to get there on time. Actually... Well that's that little thought process destroyed. A complete waste of a minute. That happens quite a lot really.

I felt Zayn's hand slip into mine and grip it tightly as we stood up and I tried to stop myself from stepping on my stupidly long dress – well at least it covered up my dignity a little more than what Lucy and Beth were wearing... Short does not even begin to cover it (or them...).

His hand was trembling, bless him. Can't really blame them for being nervous I suppose. As everyone clambered into the back of the car (and I mean a proper car), I had a good look around. My conclusion? They were all shitting themselves. All ten of us – and the guys were all meant to be used to this by now! I should probably hope they were praying that the five of us wouldn't get eggs pelted at us. It would be an interesting turn of events, especially at something as prestigious as this, but not one that any of us were considering entertaining, bearing in mind the price of these dresses.

And I have to say, all of the guys were looking fairly fetching in their tuxes. Although Harry did look a bit like Blaine from Glee.

No, not gay. He was just wearing a very floppy bow tie...

Which Beth was currently stroking 'seductively'. Sort of.

Ok, guess it's time to put my heels on then.

We'd arrived. Not gonna lie, kinda wanted to kill myself right now.

Why are they all frowning at me? Oh, that was aloud. Whoops.

Luckily, I was distracted from that by Zayn's little "Please don't kill yourself, I quite like you really" plea. Oh, he's a charmer that one.

And so it's time to face the music.

In true soppy, Disney movie style, we lined up, joined hands, took a deep breath, and took a step into the unknown.

(It's not really unknown, we know London fairly well now, it's just that none of us really knew what to expect – at least, the boys sort of did, but we... Oh, I'm just going to give up whilst I'm ahead. Actually, I'm not really ahead... Seriously shutting up now.)

You know you learn in Physics about sound waves? If you don't then I don't blame you, I fall asleep in in Mr Brown's class constantly too. Well trust me – you have no idea just what they mean until you arrive at the BRIT's – Britain's biggest music awards – with the five insanely hot guys that are One Direction. Physics professors everywhere – you have no clue just what you're teaching.

I should probably try and pick my jaw up off the floor right about now then, yeah?

Ooooh, Lucy's eyebrows had disappeared off into her hairline again…

I looked at Zayn. He just smiled back at me (god I love wearing heels – we're the same height!). There was a 'sparkle' in his eye. I smiled back, and he grasped my hand as I turned my head back towards the hysterically screaming crowds. I glanced down the line, and was met with the oh so lovely sight of Polly and Niall having what I assume was meant to be a kiss for luck – so is that what they're being called nowadays?

And so we took our first step onto the red carpet. Now THAT'S when all the kerfuffle started.

"Who are you wearing?", "How long have you been together?", "Have you popped the cherry?", "Are you engaged?", "When's the wedding?", "Are you cheating on Louis with Harry?", "Look this way, we want a picture of the couples!".

Dear Lord my head is going to be splitting in the morning. And we haven't even started drinking yet…

**Lucys POV**

I blinked as I was bombarded with what seemed like a thousand flashing cameras, the paparazzi were on form tonight each trying to get a shot of the boys to sell on to magazines for a small fortune. I was also ever so slightly deafened by the hordes of screaming girls shouting about all the rude things they wanted to do to my boyfriend. These were not appreciated at all just to let you know.

Also on that note of letting you know things, there have been a few rumours going about in the four months I've been seeing Louis that I feel need clearing up;

I am not, nor have ever been carrying his child.

Beth and I are not the boys' beards so they can continue with the Larry sex.

I was never a man or even had a penis.

I am definitely not 43!

The last was, surprisingly, the one I took most offence at. I mean I hope I don't look that old, I'm seventeen for God's sake!

Louis held my hand the entire was down the red carpet as I tottered along in my heels, feeling rather like Barbie. I could feel myself shaking with nerves as it was my first public appearance with Lou Bear and I wanted it all to go well and I wanted the fans to react positively to our relationship, I think he could feel my hand trembling too because he kept whispering reassuringly in my ear.

As we neared the entrance to the building that the awards show was taking place in I noticed a girl of about fifteen trying to get my attention. I walked over to her tentatively and smiled warmly at her.

"Hello," I started, taking in her smiling face I released the breath I didn't realise that I was holding in. "Do you want me to get Lou for you? I'm sure he won't mind coming over." I added.

"No, I want to talk to you! I think you're so amazing and you and Louis make such a cute couple and is it true you met him at a signing? and I love you so much and I want you to get married did I mention you're like perfect for each other oh and please followmeontwitter please!" she spoke so quickly I found it hard to keep up with what she was saying. But once I had distinguished what she had said I felt like crying, I had a fan. My heart swelled and I knew how much pride the boys must have in all the fans and I knew in that moment why they spent so much time dedicating time to their loyal fans.

"Thank you so much sweetie, I can't tell you how much it means that you support us." I beamed at her giving her a hug. "And of course I'll follow you hun, and I'll make sure the boys do too. What's your twitter name?"

"Lucyb_Army!" wow that was so flattering. I had seen the boys girlfriends have fan accounts in the past, but no way did I ever in my wildest dreams did I ever think I would have one. I took a few pics with her and called Louis over so we could have a group one.

Louis and I waved goodbye and we followed the other boys into the looming building. When I told him what happened he picked my up and twirled me around before placing me back on the floor and kissing my forehead.

"I told you it would be alright Boo and it was!" he said as I took a photo of us, with the others, to commemorate the moment.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you, I should know by now that you are always right and I am always wrong. I bow down to your greatness." I said pretending to worship him, by kissing his hand and curtseying before him.

Polly choked on her drink at this point. "Bloody hell lad! What have you done to her? Luce, are you ill? You never admit you're wrong!"

Louis grinned, "She just falls for the smoulder and gets overwhelmed when I do this." He proceeded to flip his hair, to which I swooned dramatically.

"No seriously Luce are you sure you're feeling okay?" Beth chirped, "Even the Louis charm couldn't have this affect!"

"Come on now boys, you better take your seats," the boys' manager scolded, motioning for them to take their places in a row of seats near the front of the stage. We followed them down the aisle (unfortunately there were no wedding bells – watch this space) and took our seats next to our respective lad.

As the awards kicked off I was painfully aware of the cameras being pointed directly at us and also of the fact that Louis kept whispering inappropriate things into my ear and kissing my neck. Does he have no shame?

"Behave." I whispered accidentally on purpose letting my lips brush his ear as I did so.

"Lou, seriously leave the poor girl alone for one minute," Liam moaned across me. Daddy Direction mode was definitely on tonight. That put us in our place as no one wanted to upset Liam, who was currently sat with one arm draped around Jordan, the other round Niall.

It wasn't long to go until we found out whether the boys have won or not.

"**And the winners are One Direction!"**

The room erupted into screams and I launched myself around Louis as What Makes You Beautiful blared from the speakers. The boys, being typical lads, pulled each other into a massive group hugs and began to jump around and shout like four year olds. I cheered and clapped as loudly as possible as the boys made their way up onto the stage to accept their award.

As soon as Louis and the boys had come off the stage, we met them at the backstage area, and I leaned in and gave him the biggest kiss I could muster. I was so proud of him and I tried to project that in the kiss. When I pulled away he was beaming at me and I gave him the cheesiest grin back and enveloped him into a hug. This is how it should be, now and always.

"Put him down Lucy, you don't know where he's been!" Zayn said pulling a face.

"She knows exactly where he's been, they've been communicating not stop for months!" Beth replied sarcastically.

_Later that night_

We had since parted with the others, as they all went to celebrate with the boys families. Unfortunately Louis' family couldn't come down from Doncaster as they had prior engagements so it was up to me to help Louis celebrate. We went out for a McDonalds and took it back to his apartment.

I had been there a few times now and the space that he shared with Harry was huge and impressively decorated. We took a seat on the sofa and tucked into our meal. Louis had insisted on having a happy meal, just for the toy, so he was still hungry when we had finished so I quickly whipped up some scrambled eggs in the huge kitchen. I could seriously get lost in there!

I opened the fridge and was blasted momentarily with a wave of coldness, grabbed the eggs and then closed the door with my bum as my hands were full.

I broke the eggs and mixed them with milk and butter and bunged the whole lot in the microwave, popping some bread in the toaster.

"Hey Lou," I called into the living room.

"Yeah babe?" came his delicious voice.

"I was just thinking, when does bread become toast?" I asked re-entering the fridge in search of the butter.

It took him a while to reply, almost as if he was deliberating his answer, "When you put it in the toaster?" It was more of a question than a reply.

"But then you'd be toasting toast and there wouldn't be much point in that now would there?" I whined as I took the toast out, buttered it and poured over the now scrambled eggs.

"Watch out, Zayn will be tweeting that if he hears you, you know what he's like!" Louis laughed.

I walked back into the living room, kicking my heels off as I did so.

"Have you got any clothes I can borrow Lou Bear?" I asked sheepishly, feeling over dressed in a small cocktail dress.

He nodded as he stuffed the food into his mouth and pointed towards his room.

I love Louis' room, for several reasons. 1. It smells like him 2. It's really cosy 3. It has that sort of ordered mess thing going on 4. It was his. It was decorated modestly but you could tell immediately it was his because it was decorated with photographs of the boys, his family and me as well as various distinguishing items of clothing, like the braces hanging over the chair.

I opened up his wardrobe and pulled out a burgundy hoodie and a pair of grey jogging bottoms. I quickly stripped off and got changed into the clothes inhaling deeply as I did so because they smelled divine; a mixture of Louis and fabric softener. Before I re-entered the living area, I pulled my hair back into a hair band so just my fringe and a few stray bits of hair were dangling down.

Taking my seat next to Louis, I snuggled into his side wrapping my arms around his waist rather like a baby monkey. He bent down and kissed me gently on the nose.

"You look beautiful tonight." He said, twirling my hair in his own fingers.

"I thought I looked alright I suppose, the dress was nice," I replied absentmindedly.

"No Boo, you looked hot earlier, but now you look beautiful just you. That's all I need forever. I can't…"

"Narw Louis…" I interrupted but then he cut me off.

"Let me finish. Sometimes I suddenly pause and think to myself how great my life is and I look around and see all the amazing friends and opportunities I have been given. They're all great; don't get me wrong but not as great as you. I'd give all of this up, everything, for you Luce. You mean the world to me." he blushed as I pushed his hair out of his eyes and lent forwards to kiss his soft lips.

"Do you even realise how much you mean to me?"

I nodded slowly meeting his steady, loving gaze. "You mean the world to me too Lou. But I need you to promise me something, can you do that?"

"Anything for you."

"Just promise me that you would never give anything up for me. I'll always love you no matter where you are or what you're doing, so don't ever even for a moment consider giving up your amazing life because trust me even if I only saw you for a day a year because of your work, that day would be the best of the year. Not a second would go by where I didn't think of you, not a second, you understand. And I couldn't bear it if I was the one to stand in your way; you'll always come first Lou Bear. I'll be by your side every step of the way and even if I'm not there in person I'll be there in spirit."

A tear slid down my cheek and my face flushed hot as he took my hands in his and kissed them.

"Fine, I promise. But you have to promise me that you'll never break my heart, Luce, because from the moment I saw you all those weeks ago I knew you were the one. You stole my heart and took my breath away and every time I see you my heart skips a beat and I can't believe I'm the lucky one that you give your heart too."

"I promise too."

We both walked hand in hand into Louis' room and took our places curled up under the duvet. It was warm under there together and we cuddled intertwined with each other long into the night. We talked for hours. About everything, yet about nothing of great importance. At some ungodly hour of the morning we heard what I assume to be a very drunken Harry stumble into the apartment and into his room. Louis and I snickered at the thought of Harry's drunken antics and the almighty hangover he would have in the morning. I felt Louis' hot breath on my cheek as he kissed me goodnight.

I felt closer to him than ever before after that night and I knew in my heart of hearts that he truly was the one for me. When at long last I noticed that his eyes had closed and his chest had begun to rise and fall steadily I knew he was asleep. In the least creepy way possible, I watched him and took in his true beauty and I reached out a hand the push his brown hair out of his eyes.

His hand caught mine and pulled it close to his bare chest so I could feel his heart beating quickly.

"That's what you do to me Boo," he said sleepily.

"I didn't know you were still awake," I mumbled shuffling closer to him.

He grunted as if to say 'Well I am' and said, "This is how it should always be, you and me together now and always."

"Now and always. And forever in between." I replied drowsily. I fell asleep with a smile on my lips for in that moment I knew I was the luckiest girl in the world.

Louis William Tomlinson has stolen my heart, and I his. And I knew neither would give them back. Narw cute times.


End file.
